


Animals

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Felching, Hand Jobs, Het, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg, Omega Dean, Prostate Milking, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sexting, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo que es muy de Dean es tocarle las narices a quien no debe, y eso hizo en una feria medieval el primer día que llega a la ciudad donde vive su hermano para asentarse allí definitivamente a empezar una nueva vida. El encuentro con una verdadera bruja y hacerse el graciosillo con ella le traerá consecuencias que nunca había pensado. Dean, macho alfa desde antes de nacer, tendrá que soportar lo que es ser un omega incluso sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que es eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wesleyoso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyoso/gifts).



**Título:** [Animals](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5-tjIB9YBk&list=RDa5-tjIB9YBk#t=0)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. AU

 **Beteo:** sin betear

**Capítulos:**

**Estado: en proceso.**

**Número de palabras:**

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Personajes secundarios:** Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore, Gabriel, Hannah, Samandriel, Anna...

 **Rating:** NC—17

 **Disclaimer:** No son míos, los he tomado prestado. No hay ánimo de lucro.

 **Warnings:** Alfa/Omega, fingering, handjob, blowjob, angst, knot, heat, NO mpreg, felching, claim, het, spell, mayormente bottom!Dean...

 **Resumen:** Algo que es muy de Dean es tocarle las narices a quien no debe, y eso hizo en una feria medieval el primer día que llega a la ciudad donde vive su hermano para asentarse allí definitivamente a empezar una nueva vida. El encuentro con una verdadera bruja y hacerse el graciosillo con ella le traerá consecuencias que nunca había pensado. Dean, macho alfa desde antes de nacer, tendrá que soportar lo que es ser un omega incluso sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que es eso.

 **Nota de la autora:** Hace unos meses habría huido de un fic alfa/omega como de la peste porque anteriormente los que había leído no me habían gustado nada. Hasta que llegué a uno que era muy cute y me enamoró. Entonces me di cuenta de que el fallo no estaba en este kink, que te puede gustar o no, sino en la visión que tenga la autora sobre ello. Me he estado informando, y tras hacerme una idea en mi cabeza, he hecho este fanfic. Si quieres saber algo más sobre cómo va esto del A/B/O (alfa/beta/omega), os dejo este [link](http://www.amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewseries.php?seriesid=2650) que lo explica de forma clara, fácil y sencilla.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**CAPITULO 1**

 

 

 

 

Dean estaba sentado con su hermano en un KFC en la hora de descanso de Sam para almorzar.

El mayor de los Winchester acababa de llegar esa misma mañana a la ciudad y Sam no había querido esperar a la tarde cuando saliera del trabajo en el bufete de abogados para ir a saludarle.

Dean llevaba años recorriendo los Estados Unidos. Llegaba a una ciudad, se buscaba un trabajo para poder pagar un alquiler y permitirse un par de caprichos y de nuevo vuelta a la carretera. Era difícil verle pasar dos veces por una misma ciudad.

Hasta ahora.

Cuando Sam lo llamó para decirle que Jessica y él iban a casarse y que, además, iban a ser padres, algo cambió dentro de Dean. De pronto se dio cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo muchas cosas en la vida de su hermano, el único familiar que le quedaba con vida.

Desde que recibió la noticia varias semanas atrás, no paró de darle vueltas a la cabeza hasta tenerlo claro; se mudaría a la misma ciudad. Quería formar parte de la vida de Sam y sobre todo del pequeñín que iba a nacer.

Sam por su parte estaba encantado por tenerle cerca de nuevo. Su hermano mayor era su héroe. Había sido su referente materno puesto que jamás llegó a conocer a Mary, su madre, y luego también se convirtió en su padre cuando John tuvo un accidente de coche donde murió en el acto. Dean lo era todo para él, y saber que ahora iba a poder tenerlo cerca lo llenaba de una alegría inmensa.

— ¿Ya tienes donde quedarte? —le preguntó mientras aliñaba su ensalada—. A Jessica le parece bien si te quedas un tiempo con nosotros mientras buscas alojamiento y te sale algo de trabajo.

Dean negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de masticar la tira de pollo que se había metido entera en la boca.

— No te preocupes —respondió al fin tras darle un trago largo a su refresco—. Antes de venir estuve mirando apartamentos y he encontrado uno que está muy bien de precio. Esta mañana quedé con el casero y ya tengo las llaves.

— ¿Y el trabajo? ¿Tienes algo en mente? ¿Qué vas a hacer mientras te sale algo?

Sam lo acribilló a preguntas. No lo hacía con mala intención; sólo pretendía ayudar a su hermano si lo necesitaba.

— Aún no he encontrado nada, pero ya tengo varios currículos preparados y he visto varias ofertas en el periódico —puso la hoja que había arrancado sobre la mesa y se lo enseñó—. Tengo tres.

Sam los miró por encima.

— Ninguno son de lo tuyo —levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano.

— Ya —Dean se limpió los labios con una servilleta de papel y jugueteó con la hoja del periódico—. Me he cansado de hacer siempre lo mismo. No quiero reparar más coches, ni limpiarlos, ni nada por el estilo. Estoy harto de ser mecánico.

— Con tu coche hiciste un buen trabajo —lo eligió recordando el Chevy Impala del 67‑ negro que conducía.

— Sí —sonrió recordando a su nena—, pero eso fue un hobby más que nada.

— Bueno —Sam miró de nuevo la primera de las ofertas—. Chofer para ejecutivos en una empresa internacional. Hombre, aquí saber de mecánica te puede ayudar, pero a estos tíos le suelen pedir que sepan cuatro o cinco idiomas.

— Ya me inventaré algo. Mira los otros anuncios.

— Técnicas en ventas y marketing —Sam levantó la cabeza para mirarle fijamente—. ¿Tú sabes algo de marketing?

— Sé que para vender algo siempre te ponen a una rubia tetona, ¿y sabes qué? Funciona —bromeó.

— Impresionante —lo elogió con sarcasmo—. Ya estás preparado para llevar una empresa.

— Cállate la boca y sigue —señaló con el dedo la última oferta.

— Ejecutivo con experiencia en juguetes para la compañía “Made in Heaven” —Sam no pudo evitar reírse—. Dean, no creo que los juguetes que hacen estos sean iguales a los que usas tú.

— ¡Hey! Yo no uso ningún juguetito —le quitó el papel de las manos y lo dobló para guardárselo en el bolsillo—. Pervertido.

— ¿Y qué les vas a poner en el currículo? ¿Que eres muy bueno en la wii?

— Hey, esa idea es muy buena —le guiñó un ojo mientras seguía comiendo—. Ya veré.

— No quiero ser tu mano negra, pero yo por si acaso miraría otras cosas. Ahora piden mucha experiencia, y títulos. Sin contar con todos los desempleados que hay.

— No te preocupes. Tengo un poco ahorrado mientras busco algo —se palmeó el bolsillo donde había guardado el papel con las ofertas—. Tengo un buen presentimiento.

Sam negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar ocultar su sonrisa.

— ¿Sigue en pie lo de ir esta tarde al mercado medieval? Si estás cansado y quieres descansar podemos ir otro día.

— Estoy genial. Ahora cuando vuelvas al trabajo descansaré un poco y nos veremos esta noche.

— Genial. Le diré a Jessica que esté lista sobre las cinco y media.

 

 

 

El mercado medieval estaba situado a las afueras de la ciudad, en un terreno que habilitaban para esa clase de eventos.

Tiendas con degustaciones de la época, demostraciones de armas y vestuarios... todo estaba muy bien conseguido, haciendo que todos los visitantes se vieran transportados a otra época.

— Chicos, tengo que ir a hacer pis —Jessica se volvió hacia ellos—. Cosas del embarazo, ya sabéis.

— Voy contigo —Sam se ofreció a no dejar a su novia sola—. Esta mañana te mareaste y no quiero verte espatarrada en un baño público.

Jessica fue a protestar, pero la cara de Sam fue firme, así que dejó de insistir.

— Volveremos enseguida —se volvió hacia Dean.

— No te preocupes —la disculpó—. Estaré en esta plazoleta dando una vuelta.

Cuando se quedó solo, Dean fue uno a uno visitando los distintos puestos, probando las cosas y viendo algunas de las representaciones que allí había. La última le llamó la atención. Era como un teatro donde los actores hablaban de las famosas brujas de la edad media. Intrigado por lo que podían decir, encontró una silla libre y se sentó.

— Las brujas no eran tan malas como dicen —una mujer que había al lado no paraba de farfullar, descontenta con la función.

Dean la miró de reojo. Morena, con el pelo recogido en un moño, una amplia falda de flores y muchas arrugas en su bronceada piel, la mujer parecía vivir lo que estaban diciendo.

— No entienden nada, no saben nada —repetía una y otra vez.

Curioso, Dean se volvió hacia ella.

— Era una sociedad muy machista —respondió bajito para que sólo ella lo escuchara.

— Y lo sigue siendo —la mujer se volvió hacia él para responder—. En el fondo no han cambiado tanto las cosas.

— Bueno. Ahora podéis votar y compraros ropa interior sexy y esas cosas —sonrió por su propia broma.

La mujer ni pestañeó.

— Te crees muy gracioso, macho alfa. Vas por la vida avasallando, disfrutando de tu posición sin saber lo que es que la vida te haya colocado en una posición inferior.

— Woooo, woooo —comenzó a quejarse—. Yo no avasallo a nadie y muchísimo menos soy superior a nadie —respondió indignado—. Ni soy un macho alfa.

— Lo eres —la mujer miró hacia delante observando de nuevo la interpretación—, y disfrutas de ello. Si tu estatus fuera otro, no irías con esa actitud por la vida.

Esa mujer le estaba tocando las pelotas. ¿Qué cojones tenía que decir de él si no le conocía de nada?

— Mire, no nos conocemos de nada y usted ya me ha tachado de machista y de líder de la manada y lo cierto es que no sabe una mierda sobre mí, así que guárdese sus erróneos comentarios para su club de lectura —también miró al frente, enfadado—. Si las brujas de la edad media eran como usted, no me extraña que las quemaran en la hoguera.

En cuanto lo dijo supo que debió de haberse quedado callado, pero ya era tarde. La mujer lo miraba con tal odio en la mirada, que hasta se le erizó el pelo de la nuca. Por un momento pensó que le pegaría con el bolso o que se pondría a dar gritos como una loca, pero la mujer simplemente esbozó una sonrisa antes de soltar su sentencia.

— Que la próxima luna te haga cambiar y de alfa a omega durante seis meses serás.

Dean parpadeó. ¿Qué se supone que era eso? ¿Una maldición? ¿Una rima barata? Cuando vio a lo lejos a su hermano acercarse hacia él, se levantó y se marchó de allí sin decirle adiós a la mujer.

— Hey —Sam traía a su novia agarrada de la mano—. Como predije, Jess se ha mareado en el baño, así que nos vamos para casa.

— Ya te he dicho que estoy bien —se quejó ella—. Fue el hedor de los aseos.

— Me da igual. Nos vamos —se volvió hacia Dean—. ¿Te quedas?

— No, me voy con vosotros —se volvió para mirar de nuevo las sillas, donde la mujer lo miraba a lo lejos con la misma sonrisa en la cara—, porque es posible que me tiren a la hoguera si no lo hago.

— ¿Qué dices? —Sam había comenzado a andar.

— Nada —Dean lo siguió—. Vamos.

 

 

 

El apartamento no estaba nada mal. Tampoco era una maravilla, pero tenía una nevera bastante amplia para enfriar cervezas y un hornomicroondas con el que descongelar pizzas. Perfecto para él.

Se levantó temprano, se duchó, desayunó de pié en la cocina y fue a echar los currículos. Posiblemente Sam tuviera razón y había elegido los trabajos incorrectos. ¿Qué sabía él de marketing? ¿Y de juguetes? Pero algo le decía que tenía que intentarlo. Estaba cansado de trabajar siempre en lo mismo desde que tenía dieciséis años. Si había decidido darle un giro radical a su vida y cambiar de ciudad y de todo, ¿por qué no cambiar también de oficio?

Durante una semana no recibió noticia alguna. En cierta manera se esperaba la no respuesta a sus currículos. Iba a dar su brazo a torcer y resignarse a trabajar en lo mismo cuando le llamaron de una de las ofertas.

Made in Heaven. La de los juguetes.

Cuando le citaron tres días más tarde no podía creérselo. ¡Tenía una entrevista de trabajo! Estaba deseando contárselo a Sam para que le ayudara a preparar la entrevista. Esa noche cenaría con ellos en su casa. Ese sería el momento perfecto para decírselo.

 

Dean llegó puntual a casa de su hermano. Jess le abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y, tras darle dos besos, lo invitó a pasar al salón, donde la mesita delante del sofá estaba llena de patatas, pizzas y botellines de cerveza.

— Qué bien os lo montáis —palmeó el hombro de su hermano cuando pasó por su lado—. Antes de que se me olvide —guardó unos segundos de silencio para darle emoción—. Tengo una entrevista de trabajo pasado mañana.

— ¡Dean, eso es estupendo! —Jess se adelantó a Sam para felicitarle—. ¿Estás nervioso?

— No —mintió—. Bueno sí —miró directamente a su hermano con ojos de perrito desvalido—. Tienes que ayudarme a preparar la entrevista.

— Claro, cuenta con ello —Sam dejó su trozo de pizza sobre el plato y se limpió las manos palmeándolas—. ¿Qué empresa es?

— Made in Heaven.

— ¿En serio? ¿La que hace juguetes? —Jess se había sentado en el sofá opuesto y les escuchaba con atención mientras masticaba su pizza vegetal—. Esa es una compañía muy importante.

Dean puso cara de horror.

— A ver, no te asustes —Sam terminó de masticar y se centró en su hermano—. Lo más importante en cualquier entrevista de trabajo es la seguridad en uno mismo. Tienes que hacerle ver a la persona que te esté entrevistando que no hay nadie mejor que tú para el puesto.

— ¿Así se sencillo? —Dean podía hacer eso. No era la primera vez que se echaba flores él solito.

— Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con tu vocabulario —lo alertó Sam—. Nada de “Creo que”o “Pienso que quizás” o “No sé.” Tienes que demostrarles que eres un ganador y todas tus frases tienen que ser en plan “Estoy absolutamente seguro de que este puesto fue creado para mí.”

Dean asintió tomando nota mental de todo.

— Perfecto, ¿qué más?

Sam fue a darle más instrucciones pero oyeron de fondo lloriquear a Jessica. Ambos volvieron la cabeza a la vez para ver a la mujer, concentrada en la película que estaban echando, con el trozo de pizza ya frío en la mano.

— Jess, cariño, ¿estás bien? —Sam ya se conocía esos cambios de humor, pero aún así quiso preguntarle.

— Sí, sí. Es que esta película es tan bonita —sorbió por la nariz—. Y además creo que está cambiando la luna. Eso también me influye mucho.

— Pues qué bien —susurró Sam. Luego se volvió hacia su hermano—. ¿Seguimos?

 

Al día siguiente Dean estuvo de un humor un tanto extraño. De pronto se sentía eufórico por la entrevista que tendría lugar al día siguiente, como muerto de miedo porque le dijeran que qué pintaba él allí. Encima se sentía juguetón, con ganas de marcha, sexualmente hablando. Lo achacó a que llevaba ya un tiempo sin meterse entre las piernas de alguna rubia explosiva. Todo eso unido, más los nervios que ya tenía, provocó que no pegara ojo en toda la noche.

Por la mañana se levantó antes de que sonara el despertador. Era una tontería que siguiera acostado si no había dormido ni dos horas seguidas. Ahora en veinte minutos que le quedaban para que sonara la alarma no iba a recuperar el sueño perdido.

Se duchó, se puso su mejor traje, cogió una copia de su currículo y salió rumbo a la entrevista.

Llegó con media hora de antelación a la cita que le habían indicado, pero pensó que sería un punto a su favor si llegaba antes, así verían la buena predisposición que tenía.

Cuando llegó a la sala donde tenía que esperar, ésta estaba llena de candidatos, todos con sus currículos en la mano y todos mejor trajeados que él.

Sintiéndose como un pez grande en una pecera demasiado pequeña, se sentó. Metió el dedo índice entre el cuello de la camisa y la corbata y se deshizo un poco el nudo. Había por lo menos quince tíos delante de él. Le daba tiempo de sobra de volver a abrochársela antes de entrar en la entrevista.

 

Uno a uno y con relativa calma, los candidatos fueron menguando. Llevaban allí un buen rato. Amablemente una mujer les había ofrecido café y se establecieron varios grupos.

Al fondo estaba el sabelotodo, el que había asistido a miles de entrevistas de trabajo y narraba a todos lo que podía estar pasando en el despacho de al lado.

A su lado estaba el guasón, el que, por los nervios, hacía bromas de todo. Bromas que Dean no encontró graciosas por ninguna parte pero que tuvo que sonreír para no quedar como un antipático.

También estaba el guaperas. Iba perfectamente vestido y peinado, tanto, que parecía recién sacado de un catálogo de moda.

Por supuesto, porque no podía faltar, estaba el negativo, el que sabía que no le iban a coger y le estaba contando su desgraciada vida a todo el mundo. A Dean le dieron ganas de quitarse un zapato y metérselo en la boca.

Y finalmente estaba él, Dean Winchester, que no sabía en qué categoría meterse. Posiblemente en la de “¿qué hago yo aquí?”

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, más se hacía esa pregunta, pero no fue hasta que salió el último candidato de todos los que iba antes que él, cuando le dieron ganas de salir corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el candidato salió del despacho donde se estaban haciendo las entrevistas y vino hacia él.

— Lo tengo en el bote —le guiñó el ojo como si fuera a seguirle el juego—. Se ha quedado maravillado con mi currículo y mi experiencia —se jactó—. Yo ya lo sabía.

Dean tuvo ganas de vomitarle en los zapatos.

Cuando lo vio irse, pensó en marcharse con él. Si ya le habían dicho que era el candidato perfecto, ¿para qué iba a hacer la entrevista entonces? Era de masoquista pasar ese mal rato para nada.

Cogió su currículo arrugándolo dentro del puño y caminó hacia la puerta, deseando que el ascensor estuviera en esa misma planta.

Al llegar a la puerta se chocó con un hombre. No lo vio porque iba demasiado ocupado pensando en escapar, pero allí estaba. Lo primero que percibió de él fue su olor. No era colonia, ni loción para después del afeitado. Era... era un olor personal, íntimo. Olía a cielo.

— Buenos días. El señor Winchester, imagino.

Dean centró entonces la mirada en ese hombre. ¿Ese color de azul en los ojos era natural?

— Sí —jadeó sin voz, impactado por todo en un mismo segundo.

— Por favor, sígame —el hombre se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el despacho donde se realizaban las entrevistas.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora haría el ridículo más grande de toda la historia de las entrevistas de trabajo. Si salía corriendo ¿quedaría demasiado mal?

Resoplando, caminó detrás del hombre, respirando ese olor que lo había dejado demasiado confundido.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 

 

 

Dean se sentó en la carísima silla de cuero y esperó a que el hombre rodeara el gran escritorio de cristal y metal para sentarse en su sitio.

— Buenos días, señor Winchester. Siento haberle hecho esperar tanto.

Dean negó con la cabeza indicando que no era nada. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Le había comido la lengua el gato? Al pasarse la mano por el cuello se acordó que llevaba el nudo de la corbata suelto, por lo que intentó ponerlo en su sitio a toda prisa sin calcular la fuerza empleada, por lo que casi se ahoga. Tosió varias veces y volvió a desprenderse el nudo dejándolo como estaba.

— Tome un poco de agua —el hombre le acercó un botellín de agua que Dean se bebió entero en dos segundos.

— Gracias —susurró ahora más calmado notando que podía respirar con normalidad.

— Primero de todo voy a presentarme. Soy Castiel Novak, dueño de Made in Heaven —una vez sentado, extendió la mano hacia él—. ¿Me permite su currículo?

Dean se miró la mano, ahora vacía. Con el ahogamiento, había soltado el papel sin importarle donde caía. Por suerte no había llegado muy lejos. Estaba bajo sus pies, un poco manchado por las suelas de sus zapatos y arrugado por haberlo espachurrado un rato antes con el puño.

Muriéndose de la vergüenza, los colocó sobre la mesa e intentó limpiarlos mientras los estiraba todo lo posible. ¿Se podía sufrir más humillación?

— No se preocupe —Castiel estiró el brazo para agarrar el papel—. No creo que tengan ya remedio.

Dean no quiso decir nada. No quiso ni mirarle. Se mantuvo sentado en la silla mirando el suelo temiéndose lo peor.

¿Por qué se lo estaba tomando tan a la tremenda? Si no lo querían en esa empresa, ya se iría a otra. Tampoco era para tanto. Ni él mismo se reconocía.

Tras examinar el currículo por encima, Castiel apartó la mirada del papel y volvió sus increíbles ojos azules hacia Dean.

— ¿Qué experiencia tiene usted con juguetes, señor Winchester?

Dean notaba esos ojos penetrantes sobre él y no supo qué decir.

— Ninguna. Sólo he jugado a las consolas y poco más. Bueno, cuando era pequeño tenía indios y vaqueros de plástico y jugaba con mi hermano.

— Entonces, ¿qué puede usted aportar a esta empresa? ¿Qué ganamos nosotros contratándole?

— No sé. Creo que puedo darle un toque distinto a todo —sonrió intentando concentrarse en algo que no encontraba—. Pienso que quizás necesiten un toque distinto a lo que ya tienen.

¡Mal! ¡Error! Si Sam hubiera estado allí, le habría dado tal paliza que le habría rizado el pelo de un guantazo. ¿Esa era la seguridad que tenía?

— ¿Tiene un hermano?

— Sí —Dean se relajó un poco al poder hablar de algo que conocía bien—. Es abogado y se va a casar dentro de unos meses con su novia de toda la vida. Están esperando un bebé y todo —meditó si seguir hablando o no—. Por eso me he mudado definitivamente a la ciudad; porque quiero formar parte de sus vidas, y de la del bebé también. No quiero que me recuerde como el tío que veía sólo en Navidad.

— Entiendo —Castiel dejó el currículo sobre la mesa y se levantó mientras extendía la mano—. Gracias por presentarse para el puesto, señor Winchester. En caso de ser seleccionado nos pondremos en contacto con usted.

Dean tendió la mano perplejo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ya está? ¿Se acabó la entrevista?

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¡Cállate, Dean! ¿Quieres que te echen de allí a patadas?

Castiel levantó las cejas.

— ¿Quiere que le pregunte alguna cosa más? —el hombre le soltó la mano para meterla en los bolsillos—. Por favor, indíqueme algo que crea que deba saber de usted.

Dean suspiró sabiendo que la había cagado pero bien.

— Soy muy trabajador, e ingenioso. Mi hermano dice que mi lado infantil sigue predominando sobre mi lado adulto, lo que me hace ver las cosas de otra manera —siguió hablando, porque total, ya no tenía nada que perder—. No me doy por vencido y no paro hasta encontrar una solución —suspiró—. Y me gustan los Pokemons.

— ¿Cuál es su Pokemon favorito?

Dean pestañeó porque pensó que ese hombre llamaría a seguridad o algo. No se esperaba que lo estuviera escuchando, mucho menos que le preguntara por su Pokemon favorito.

— Diglett.

Castiel frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

Ahora sí que se había metido en un lío porque explicar esa historia era complicada. Total, no volvería a ver a ese hombre.

— Porque una vez jugando con mi hermano, no me acordaba del nombre de ese Pokemon y lo llamé Pokemon zurullo porque ante de evolucionar a Dugtrio parecía... bueno, eso —se sonrojó—. Sam estuvo riéndose durante días del nombre.

Castiel sonrió aprovechando que Dean miraba hacia otro lado, intentando huir de allí con la mirada, para sonreír él también. Luego se recompuso cuando vio que se giraba.

— Señor Winchester, ha sido un placer —le tendió la mano y lo invitó a ir hacia la puerta—. Lo dicho. Le llamaremos si es elegido.

Dean sabía que no lo haría, pero le agradeció con el fuerte apretón que no se hubiera reído de él en la cara.

Una vez fuera, sintió que le temblaban las piernas. ¿En serio había hablado de zurullos en la entrevista de trabajo? Necesitaba una copa. O mil.

 

 

 

Castiel cerró la puerta tras Dean y volvió a sentarse en su silla. Sostuvo el arrugado currículo con una mano y lo miró fijamente. Luego se lo llevó hacia la nariz para olerlo.

A pesar de todas las vicisitudes que había pasado el pobre papel, aún olía a Dean. Era un olor embriagador, penetrante, ardiente, que lo llamaba como una sirena para ahogarle en el fondo de un mar embravecido.

Sin saberlo, Dean había despertado a la bestia que había en él y que tantos años llevaba dormida. Por primera vez en muchos años había podido experimentar lo que era sentirse atraído irremediablemente por otra persona.

El olor de Dean, unido a su carácter y personalidad, hicieron que no pudiera sacárselo de la cabeza durante todo el día.

 

 

 

Dean salió a beber algo por la noche. No conocía cómo era el ambiente nocturno de la ciudad y lo más indicado hubiera sido haber invitado a Sam para que le hubiera asesorado, pero quería estar solo.

Sabía que su hermano le preguntaría por la entrevista y la verdad es que aún no estaba preparado para admitir que había hecho la peor entrevista en la historia de todas las entrevistas del mundo.

Además, quería ligarse a alguna chica, la que fuera, le daba igual. Ese deseo que había comenzado a sentir el día anterior era hoy mucho más fuerte, así que se puso su chupa de cuero, su mejor sonrisa, y echó varios condones en su cartera.

 

El bar no estaba mal. Algo pasado de moda para su gusto, pero mientras tuvieran alcohol, a él le daba igual cómo estuviera el resto.

Llevaba un rato en la barra. Ya le había echado el ojo a una rubia que estaba sentada al fondo con varias amigas. No había parado de mirarle y él, a su vez, le devolvía la mirada desplegando gran parte de su encanto.

Media hora más tarde, el grupo de chicas se marchó, posiblemente a seguir la fiesta a otra parte. Todas menos la rubia, que se acercó a Dean descaradamente.

— Hola —sonrió de manera muy sensual—. ¿Pretendías quedarte toda la noche mirando?

Dean le devolvió la sonrisa. Tenía razón. En otras circunstancias ya se habría lanzado sobre ella como un lobo hambriento. No sabía qué le pasaba esa noche que no se decía.

— ¿Qué te apetece tomar?

Ella se arrimó mucho a él, pegando contra su costado sus turgentes y operados pechos.

— A ti.

Lo siguiente que Dean supo fue que se encontraba en la calle de detrás del bar, con la rubia pegada a él, dándose el lote. La luna, brillante y redonda, resplandecía sobre ellos. Era una espectadora muda de los pecados de la noche.

La chica, la cual no le había dicho el nombre y a él tampoco le interesaba saberlo, le abrió el cinturón y le bajó los pantalones lo justo para deslizar la mano por dentro y agarrarle cual largo y ancho era.

— Oh —murmuró ella pegada a sus labios, sorprendida por ese enorme bulto que tenía en la mano—. Esto promete.

Dean no le respondió nada y se limitó a besarla mientras la mujer le acariciaba todo el tronco del pene, masturbándole hasta conseguir que se empalmara del todo. Luego se arrodilló ante él y se lo deslizó entero en la boca. Él exclamó un suspiro de placer dejándose caer sobre la pared que tenía detrás. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el momento, en lo que esa chica le estaba haciendo.

Intentaba recordar su cara, pero no lo conseguía. En su lugar sólo veía los enormes ojos azules de ese hombre. Lo habían perseguido durante todo el día sin darle posibilidad alguna de escapar. ¿Por qué diablos estaba pensando en él en un momento tan íntimo como ese? Él no era gay, así que no entendía qué hacía con su imagen aún en la cabeza. Estaba luchando contra él mismo, con los sentimientos encontrados que comenzaba a sentir.

Quería dominar a esa chica, hacerla suya y demostrarle quién era Dean Winchester, pero por otra parte quería dejarse llevar, ser sumiso por una vez. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

Luchó con todas su fuerzas ante esa nueva sensación mandándolo todo a la mierda. Agarró a la chica por los hombros y la levantó para apoyarla cara a la pared, con el cuerpo un poco inclinado hacia delante. Le levantó la diminuta falda y le palmeó una nalga.

La chica llevaba puesto un provocador liguero negro con las ligas a juego. El tanga era del mismo material sedoso y casi transparente.

Dean sacó uno de los condones de su cartera y se lo colocó con una mano. Eso era maestría y mucha práctica. Luego se adentró en ella. La mujer gimió por la sensación se sentirse totalmente llena.

Sin esperar, Dean comenzó a moverse, saliendo y entrando con agilidad, provocando sonidos obscenos en ese desierto callejón.

De nuevo esos ojos azules llegaron a él. Y su olor, ese aroma embriagador que percibió cuando se chocó contra él. ¿Cómo podía un hombre oler tan bien?

Bajó la mirada, confundido y mareado, abarcó las nalgas de las chicas con las manos y las apretó separándolas un poco, jugando con ellas y dejándolas marcadas. El ano, rosado y apretado, se dejaba ver cuando se movía, cautivándole por completo.

Escupió un par de veces atinando de lleno sobre el sensible punto, y, con un dedo, comenzó a masajearla para lubricarlo bien. Luego le agarró con firmeza las nalgas y se las volvió a separar mientras salía de ella. Ahora, apoyado sobre el estrecho canal, invadió su trasero sin haberle pedido permiso.

— Tío, ¿qué haces? Por ahí no —se quejó intentando incorporarse para que saliera de ella.

Dean no reaccionó a su petición. En lugar de eso le cerró las nalgas y cambió el ángulo de penetración.

— Por todos los... Ohjoder —ella tuvo que aguantarse a la pared porque la descarga que había sentido la había dejado noqueada. Jamás había sentido ese tipo de placer. Entonces sólo pudo apoyarse bien en la pared y arquear hacia abajo la espalda sacando el trasero, poniéndoselo a Dean en bandeja—. Sí, sí. Sigue. Sigue. Joder. Joder. Sí.

Dean se mordía el labio. Había comenzado a sudar y las gotas ya empezaban a transpirarle la espalda de la camisa. Veía su polla salir y entrar de ese culo tan prieto. Nunca había practicado el sexo anal hasta esa noche. Ahora podía decir lo que se sentía, y era indescriptible.

Sus pelotas se movían de atrás hacia delante, siguiendo el ritmo del balanceo de su cuerpo, chocando contra el sexo de ella.

— Sí, sí, por favor —jadeaba la rubia totalmente sumergida en el éxtasis del momento—. Más fuerte, más fuerte.

Él se lo dio. Arremetió contra ella con todas su fuerzas. Cuando cerró los ojos lo volvió a ver, y lo olió. ¿Por qué seguía ese hombre ahí en su cabeza?

La rubia hizo un movimiento que lo atrapó por completo, llevándole a correrse de una manera casi descontrolada. Ella, por su parte, gritó cuando le vino el orgasmo, pero Dean no la escuchó porque su mente estaba encerrada en ese despacho con ese hombre y parecía no querer salir.

Cuando terminó todo, Dean salió de ella con cuidado. Desechó el condón haciéndole un nudo y tirándolo a un contenedor que había cercano. Cuando volvió a donde la rubia, ambos ya tenían la ropa bien puesta. A nadie se les pasaría por alto que habían follado. Se olía en el ambiente y se veía en la cara de ambos.

— ¿Nos volveremos a ver? —ella le hizo carantoñas con la uña alrededor de la mandíbula.

— Claro. Dame tu número —tras haberlo apuntado, levantó la mirada hacia ella para mirarla—. Te llamaré.

Ella le sonrió, se puso de nuevo bien la falda y caminó hacia el final de la calle para darle el encuentro a resto de sus amigas. Iba saciada, feliz y bien follada. Eso era lo que había ido buscando y lo había obtenido.

Por su parte Dean se quedó en el callejón. Apenas se había marchado la chica, descubrió que no le había preguntado su nombre. Ni siquiera se acordaba de su cara.

No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que jamás la llamaría.

Tras llegar a esa conclusión puso rumbo a casa. Había follado, sí, pero no se sentía del todo satisfecho, y seguía teniendo ese olor metido en la cabeza. Ojalá tuviera algo de alcohol en casa, porque iba a seguir necesitándolo.

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente todo le daba vueltas. El sonido incesante del teléfono acabó por despertarle. Podía darse media vuelta y seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que contestar. Lo peor no era levantarse e ir hacia el teléfono móvil, no; lo peor era que ya sabía que sería Sam para preguntarle por la entrevista.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó con la voz ronca y pastosa por los restos del alcohol.

— Esa voz sólo puede indicar que anoche lo estuviste celebrando —comenzó Sam sin darle los buenos días—, pero como no me llamaste en toda la tarde, imagino que no tienes buenas noticias.

— Dejémoslo en que había gente mucho mejor preparada que yo —Dean se asombró por su capacidad de síntesis incluso de resaca.

— Vaya —Sam pareció no insistir más—. Lo siento —hubo un pequeño silencio que rápidamente el menor de los Winchester aplacó—. Pero oye, no te vengas abajo. Si quieres podemos quedar esta tarde y te ayudo a buscar más ofertas. Podemos darle una vuelta a tu currículo para hacerlo más interesante.

— Gracias, Sam —lo decía de veras—. Ahora necesito dormir un poco más. Te llamo cuando me despierte, ¿vale?

Sam asintió y colgó el teléfono. Ya se veía venir eso. No es que no confiara en su hermano, pero debía de admitir que las empresas que había elegido eran muy exigentes, donde normalmente buscaban profesionales con muchísima preparación y años de estudios, y Dean no había llegado a la universidad.

 

Dean se tumbó de nuevo en la cama para intentar volver a conciliar el sueño, pero lo único que consiguió fue que las imágenes de la noche anterior volaran hacia su cabeza. Eso podía estar bien porque había sido un buen polvo, muy distinto a lo que normalmente solía hacer, calmándole por el momento, aunque esa sensación extraña seguía dentro de él.

Lo que le seguía preocupando era que no podía apartar la imagen de ese tal Novak de la cabeza. De hecho no recordaba cómo era la chica que se había tirado la noche anterior porque únicamente había pensado en él, lo cual era bastante desconcertante puesto que él no era gay, y pensar en otros hombres mientras lo hacía estaba fuera de toda discusión.

Zanjó la cuestión con su cabeza repitiéndose que había pensado en él porque la entrevista le había impactado, nada más.

Se dio la vuelta entre las sábanas para intentar dormir de nuevo, pero no pudo. Iría a casa de Sam entonces para que le echase una mano. Al menos así tendría la mente ocupada.

 

 

 

Sam lo ayudó a crear un currículo más atractivo y acorde a Dean. Le resaltó la experiencia que tenía, las responsabilidades que le habían otorgado en varias empresas en las que había estado y añadió un par de aptitudes que pensó que su hermano tenía pero que no las había puesto, posiblemente porque ni él mismo sabía que las tenía.

A lo largo de esa semana buscó más ofertas de empleo, ésta vez más acordes con lo suyo, y se recorrió la ciudad empapelándola con su currículo.

Necesitaba un trabajo, ya no sólo por el dinero, sino también por mantener la mente ocupada. No quería tirarse en el sofá y ver la tele porque se conocía, y si llegaba a ese estado, luego le costaría el doble volver a recuperar una vida activa.

 

El lunes por la noche había partido y Sam lo invitó a ir a su casa, tomar unas cervezas y tirarse en el sofá a gritarles a los jugadores mientras Jessica estaba en casa de su madre.

— ¿Cómo vas con la búsqueda de trabajo? —Sam se acomodó en el sofá ocupándolo casi por entero y se puso el cuenco de patatas sobre pecho mientras comenzaba a comer llevándose varias a la boca—. ¿Alguna novedad?

— Ninguna —Dean llegó tras él. Traía en una mano su cerveza y en la otra un pack de seis para la primera parte del partido—. Esta semana seguiré mirando.

— No te agobies. Esto es lento, pero lo conseguirás. Estoy seguro.

Dean quería pensarlo así. No podía estar mucho sin trabajo y no quería empezar a arrepentirse de haber dado ese cambio tan radical en su vida.

No había llegado al borde del sofá para sentarse cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonarle en el bolsillo. Lo cogió y miró el número extrañado.

— Qué numero más largo —le tendió el teléfono a Sam y le enseñó la pantalla.

— Será publicidad de algo —entonces reaccionó y lo miró muy serio—. O es de una entrevista —se incorporó de golpe tirando parte del contenido del cuenco al suelo—. ¡Es de una entrevista, estoy seguro! ¡Responde!

Dean se puso nervioso. No quería dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo de su hermano, pero no lo pudo evitar. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que fuera de un trabajo.

— ¿Sí? —respondió con un poco de miedo.

— Buenas tardes. Con Dean Winchester, por favor.

Dean se quedó sin habla. Era él. Era su voz. Respiró hondo y tragó saliva para refrescar la garganta.

— Soy yo —carraspeó intentando no sonar demasiado patético.

— Soy Castiel Novak. Le hice una entrevista de trabajo el otro día.

— Sí —no pudo mejorar sonar como un idiota—. Lo recuerdo.

— Quería informarle que ha sido elegido para el puesto y si está conforme, mañana mismo a primera hora le espero en mi oficina para hablar formalmente de su contrato de trabajo.

Contrato de trabajo. A Dean le faltó poco para que las rodillas se le doblasen por la impresión.

— Allí estaré —asintió con vehemencia. Se despidió de su nuevo jefe y guardó de nuevo el teléfono en el bolsillo. Luego miró a su hermano—. Tengo trabajo.

— ¡WOW! —Sam se levantó y lo cogió en brazos mientras daba vueltas por el salón. No podía contener la euforia que sentía. ¡Estaba tan contento por su hermano!

— ¿Ha ganado vuestro equipo? —Jessica entró en ese momento en el salón, aún con las llaves de la puerta en la mano. Luego se fijó en el desorden del suelo—. ¡Ya me estáis recogiendo ahora mismo las patatas del suelo!

— ¡Le acaban de llamar de un trabajo! —Sam seguía eufórico. Soltó a Dean e inmediatamente se puso a recoger todo lo que había tirado.

— ¿En serio? —la expresión de Jessica cambió por completo del enfado por el desorden, a la alegría plena—. ¿De dónde?

— De Made in Heaven —Dean no podía dejar de sonreír—. Voy a trabajar con juguetes —sonrió como si fuera un niño pequeño ante las puertas del Toys'r us.

Sam terminó de recogerlo todo y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

— Esto... ¿qué sabes tú de juguetes? Aparte de los juegos de fútbol de la play, el Angry Bird de la DS y las muñecas hinchables, que no sé si meterlas en esta categoría o no.

— No sé, pero si me han cogido será por algo, ¿no?

Esa era una buena pregunta que no supo responder y que él mismo estuvo toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche preguntándose.

En aquella entrevista había gente mucho más preparada que él. Si él mismo lo había visto con sus propios ojos, entonces... ¿por qué lo habían elegido a él?

 

 

 

Dean llegó puntual como un reloj a su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Se sentía extraño y todo el mundo le miraba, pero era algo normal. Ser el nuevo siempre traía esa clase de reacciones.

Cuando lo llevaron hasta el despacho del gran jefe, tuvo unos minutos para respirar hondo y plantearse varias cosas.

— ¿Señor Winchester? —sonó a sus espaldas haciéndole dar un ligero salto.

Al darse la vuelta volvió a toparse con esos ojos azules que no había podido olvidar.

— Sí —respondió ante lo obvio, ya que no había nadie más allí, aparte de que el señor Novak lo recordaría de la entrevista, ¿no?

— Vamos a mi despacho —Castiel caminó de vuelta sabiendo que lo seguía. Una vez dentro tomaron la misma posición que la última vez—. Quiero darle la bienvenida personalmente a la empresa. Estoy seguro de que se sentirá bien entre nosotros.

Debía de estar loco, pero Dean no podía callarse lo que llevaba pensando desde ayer.

— ¿Por qué me ha elegido?

Castiel levantó las cejas, sorprendido por la pregunta.

— No le entiendo.

— En la sala había candidatos mejor cualificados que yo, con más experiencia y mucho mejor preparados —lo miró—. ¿Por qué yo?

— ¿Ha oído hablar de las trampas que ponen en las entrevistas de trabajo? —al ver que Dean levantaba las cejas en señal de interrogación, él siguió explicándose—. Hoy en día el mundo de las entrevistas de trabajo es un arte en sí mismo. Hay miles de técnicas para sacar mucha más información a un candidato que mirando su currículo, como por ejemplo, poniendo topos que hagan su papel. Con eso puedes llegar a ver la empatía de los candidatos, su capacidad de reacción ante la victoria de otros, y cosas así.

Dean comprendió al instante.

— Ah, como el gilipollas que entró justo delante de mí que salió jactándose de que el puesto era suyo, ¿no? Queríais ver mi reacción.

— Lo cierto se que ese era un candidato de verdad y sí, era un poco lo que usted ha dicho —sonrió.

Ante esa sonrisa Dean no tuvo más remedio que dejarse vencer. No le había respondido a la pregunta, pero casi que le daba igual. Castiel por el contrario parecía no haberla olvidado.

— Sé que usted no tiene experiencia ni preparación en este campo, señor Winchester, pero no es eso lo que busco —le informó—. Necesito un trabajador que me de su punto de vista sin importarle nada más, que sea fresco y dinámico. Que sea espontáneo. Que sea genuino y auténtico —lo miró—. Como usted.

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Dean por unos segundos. Asintió ante esa sarta de cumplidos sin saber qué decir. ¿Por qué hacía de pronto tanto calor allí dentro?

— ¿Cuál es mi trabajo entonces?

— Quiero que analice nuestros productos, dándole su visto bueno. Quiero que juegue con ellos y discurra si les falta o les sobra algo —caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla—. Vamos a su despacho —avanzó por el pasillo sin saber si Dean lo seguía o no—. Sobre su mesa posiblemente ya le esté esperando un centenar de carpetas con los nuevos prototipos de juguetes que estamos creando para la próxima campaña. Su misión será decidir lo mejor para incrementar las ventas.

Dean llegó tras él y miró su despacho. ¿En serio esa habitación tan enorme era suya? Al mirar sobre la mesa, descubrió un montón de carpetas marrones esperándole como le acababa de decir su jefe.

De pronto le entró el pánico. ¿Y si no era capaz de saber realizar ese trabajo? Lo suyo era mancharse las manos de grasa y apretar tornillos. Podía parecer un juego, pero no tenía nada que ver con ese mundo.

— Sé que podrá hacerlo —Castiel se había acercado mucho a él, invadiendo totalmente su espacio personal—. Sino no le habría elegido.

Dean tragó saliva. Estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Podía ver los pigmentos azules de sus ojos y los poros de su nariz. ¿Por qué diablos no podía dejar de mirarle?

— No hemos hablado de sus honorarios —Castiel le acercó su contrato y se lo tendió para que le echara un vistazo—. Cobrará lo mismo todos los meses y su sueldo no irá nunca a comisión como sucede con otros departamentos. Su contrato también incluye seguro médico, dental y especialistas para usted, su mujer y sus hijos en el caso de que los tenga. Para ellos, tenemos becas escolares, talleres de verano, guarderías, y recomendaciones para los mejores colegios, institutos y universidades.

— No tengo mujer —susurró extasiado al leer la enorme cantidad de dinero que iba a ganar en un mes, sin contar todas las ventajas que le estaba diciendo—. Ni hijos. De momento.

— Esperemos que se una a nuestra gran familia y a partir de aquí pueda formar la suya propia, señor Winchester.

Dean estaba emocionado. Nunca lo habían tratado tan bien, ni había tenido tanta suerte con sus trabajos. Normalmente le pagaban menos de lo que dictaba su convenio laboral y tenía que pelear mucho para que le pagasen las horas extras. Eso, eso era un sueño hecho realidad.

— Gracias —simplificó porque no sabía qué más decir.

Castiel le sonrió.

— Le dejo a solas para que se vaya habituando. Cuando haya leído su contrato y si está conforme, fírmelo y déjelo sobre mi mesa. No estaré en todo el día, pero lo veré cuando regrese. Si tiene alguna anotación, no dude en apuntarla.

Dean se quedó solo en su despacho. _Su_ despacho. Era un sueño. Tenía que estar soñando. 

Nunca había tenido tanta suerte. ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera pasando eso a él?

Cuando salió de su estupor y comprobó que no era un sueño, leyó de nuevo el contrato y todas las cláusulas. Después de firmar, se dio cuenta de que  tenía algo que añadir . E nvalentonado porque el tal Novak no parecía un capullo, cogió un bolígrafo e hizo una anotación en el margen del contrato. Luego comenzó a trabajar.  Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era casi la hora de irse. Recordaba haber hecho un parón de un par de minutos para pillarse un sandwich  y un refresco en una de las máquinas expendedoras que había al lado de los ascensores, y hasta entonces. 

Había comenzado leyendo los informes un poco dudoso. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Evaluarlos y dar su opinión? Aunque para ello necesitaba el juguete en sí para poder “jugar” con él. Al día siguiente en cuanto llegara, pediría que le trajeran los informes junto con la muestra física. ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber si un juguete era divertido si no lo probaba?

Dejó todas las carpetas en orden hasta el día siguiente y, tras cerrar la puerta de su despacho, caminó hacia el de su jefe con su contrato en la mano.

Al llegar a la puerta llamó, pero nadie respondió. Eso ya lo sabía porque ya le había avisado de que no estaría. Despacio, abrió la puerta y coló la cabeza. Al ver que estaba despejado, entró dejando la puerta abierta y caminó hacia la mesa para dejar el papel en un lugar bien visible.

Conforme caminaba, el olor de ese hombre le impregnó la nariz. ¿Cómo era posible si no era un olor de colonia precisamente? Era su olor, así olía el señor Novak.

Levantó la cabeza hacia un lado para ver el carisísimo sofá que había en el despacho. Tenía pinta de ser cómodo y acogedor. De pronto, y sin venir a cuento, Dean se imaginó ahí tirado, restregándose contra la tela, con todos los sentidos mareados, inhalando el olor que parecía impregnarlo todo.

Cabeceó intentando arrancarse esa clase de pensamientos y dejó el papel sobre la mesa. Todo parecía tener un orden, así que él lo dejó sobre el montón central, para que fuera lo primero que viera cuando llegase. Luego abandonó el despacho cerrando la puerta tras él.

 

 

 

Castiel llegó a su despacho cuando ya estaba bien avanzada la noche. No había nadie allí, sólo el silencio le dio la bienvenida.

Le gustaba ver el edificio vacío. Trabajar así era un lujo que muy pocas veces se podía permitir.

Al estar siempre de reunión en reunión yendo de arriba para abajo, rodeado de personas todo el día, un poco de soledad le venía bien.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta y abrió. No necesitó poner un pie en el despacho para saber con certeza que Dean había estado allí.  Su aroma aún flotaba en el ambiente. Aspiró hondo y se emborrachó de él. Notaba algo raro, algo distinto. El momento se acercaba. Ahora la pregunta era... ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Cuando llegó a la mesa lo primero que vio fue el contrato que Dean le había dejado como habían acordado. Al darle la vuelta al papel para cerciorarse de que todo estaba correcto fue cuando vio la anotación. Tuvo que doblar la cabeza para leerla. Luego sonrió. Si eso era lo que Dean quería...

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 

 

 

Dean llegó a su hora al día siguiente. Cuando llegó a su despacho, una chica pelirroja lo esperaba en la puerta.

— Buenos días —le tendió la mano con una sonrisa en la cara—. Soy Anna.

— Dean —respondió al saludo de igual modo. Al fin conocía a alguien—. Empecé ayer.

— Lo sé. Vine a saludarte. Quise hacerlo ayer pero estamos en plena campaña y estoy muy liada. Te dejé mi informe sobre la mesa.

— Ah —Dean se rascó la cabeza porque tenía como trescientos aún esperándole—. No sé si lo habré visto o es uno de los que me quedan.

— Mi propuesta es sobre un juguete para colorear que se recarga solo.

— No he llegado a él aún. Lo recordaría. Hoy fijo que lo leo. En cuanto lo haga te digo algo.

— Muchas gracias —la chica parecía aliviada.

— Por cierto, Anna, ¿sabes con quién tengo que hablar para pedir que me manden una muestra del juguete junto con el informe?

La chica abrió los ojos asombrada.

— ¿Vas a evaluarlos personalmente?

— ¿Eso le corresponde a otro? —la pregunta de Dean era auténtica. No tenía muy claro qué tenía que hacer y lo mismo le estaba pisando el terreno a otro.

— No, no, pero como tu predecesor no hacía nada de eso...

— Bueno, pero yo estoy aquí para jugar —le guiñó un ojo.

Anna se relajó visiblemente.

— Puesto que eres nuevo y no te conoces las extensiones, ni los emails de todos, ni los departamentos, es más rápido que se lo digas a Novak y él se lo comunique al resto. Si él no está, es posible que su socio sí. Se llama Gabriel. Un tío majo. Te caerá bien.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrarle?

— Detrás de vosotros.

Ambos dieron un salto a la par que se volvían para ver a un hombre no demasiado alto, rubio, y de sonrisa jocosa.

— Anna, gracias por el cumplido. Este año tu cesta de Navidad será la más grande.

— Qué tonto —respondió ella riéndose.

— Soy Gabriel —le tendió la mano a Dean—, y tal y como te ha comentado Anna, soy el socio de Castiel. Hoy vendrá algo más tarde, así que si te parece, yo pondré en conocimiento que, junto con los expedientes de cada juguete, quieres el juguete en sí, ¿correcto?

— Correcto —pues sí, le caía bien ese tío.

— Me alegro que Castiel haya tenido tan buen ojo contigo.

Dean no supo qué responder a eso. Abrió su despacho y les invitó a pasar con el brazo. Antes de que él pudiera poner un pie dentro, la voz de Anna se escuchó alta y clara.

— ¡Madre mía! Pero ¿cuánto mide esto?

— Creo que es más grande que la mía —la voz de Gabriel le respondió al instante—. Pensé que yo era el único que tenía la más grande de todo el edificio.

Dean pestañeó confundido porque no sabía de qué diablos estaban hablando. Cuando entró, no necesitó preguntar nada porque rápidamente se dio cuenta; En una pared lateral, justo enfrente del sofá y de su mesa, había un televisor enorme, extra plano, que ocupaba prácticamente toda la pared.

Entonces recordó el comentario al borde de su contrato.

_“¿Sería posible tener una televisión en mi despacho, por favor?”_

Con una de pocas pulgadas se habría conformado. Eso era... eso era como una pantalla de cine.

— Voy a hablar con Castiel después de mi reunión cuando llegue —se volvió hacia Dean—. No te ofendas, pero mi televisión no es ni la mitad que esa.

Dean levantó las manos en señal de que él no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaban hablando.

—  A lo largo de la mañana te mandaré a alguien para que te traiga n los juguetes —Gabriel se despidió de ellos y los dejó solos.

— Vamos a trabajar —Anna también caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse, se giró para mirarle—. ¿Te paso a buscar a la hora de la comida? Así te presento a más gente del equipo.

Dean asintió entusiasmado. Cuanto antes se integrara, antes dejaría de sentirse como un piojo verde.

Iba a ponerse a trabajar, pero primero tuvo que probar la televisión. Era una pasada. Estaba equipada con la última tecnología y tenía varios extras que no había visto en la vida.

Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y le hizo una foto. Le iba a mandar un whatsapp a Sam. Se iba a morir de envidia.

 

 

 

Tal y como le había dicho, Anna vino a buscarle  al medio día para llevarle a la sala que utilizaban para comer. Un microondas, una nevera y un mueble con utensilios de cocina completaban una esquina de la sala. El resto era una mesa muy grande con sillas.

— No es para tirar cohetes, pero podemos comer aquí, lo cual nos ahorra dinero al mes. De todas formas si quieres comer por derecho, en la última planta hay un restaurante que es fantástico, y no es caro, pero claro, eso día a día no te lo puedes permitir. Bueno, el jefe sí, supongo.

Dean sonrió al pensar en Castiel. De momento ese tío se había portado muy bien con él, pero no sonreía porque le hubiera puesto la televisión más grande del mundo en su despacho, era por... por... Vale, no sabía por qué sonreía al pensar en él.

 

Anna le presentó a varios trabajadores y compañeros de la empresa. Made in Heaven era enorme y no todo el mundo trabajaba en ese edificio y tampoco todos tenían el mismo horario, así que Anna le presentó con los que normalmente iba a encontrarse por los pasillos.

Al volver juntos al despacho se toparon de frente con Gabriel. A su lado iba una mujer morena de ojos azules.

— Dean —lo llamó—. Te presento a Hannah. Ella va a ser tu nueva secretaria.

— Oh —no pudo evitar curvar los labios en una pícara mueca. Estaba deseando decirle a Sam que tenía secretaria y todo—. Genial.

— Luego me mandas los primeros expedientes que hayas examinado. Tengo ganas de echarles un vistazo.

— Claro. En una hora te los haré llegar con Hannah —le dijo.

— Es un placer, señor Winchester —la mujer, de una edad indefinida y recatadamente vestida, lo miraba fijamente, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su rostro—. Estaré en mi mesa por si necesita mis servicios.

— Vale —la dejó irse. Sólo cuando se hubo marchado, miró a Anna—. Es algo rarita, ¿no?

Anna asintió.

— Parece una mojigata pero es la típica reprimida. En la fiesta de Navidad del año pasado se pilló un pedo brutal y, según cuentan, se coló en el despacho de Castiel. Desnuda.

Dean puso los ojos como platos imaginándose la escena.

— ¿Qué hizo él?

—  Pues según Gabriel, que fue el que lo vio, a Castiel se le puso la misma cara como si estuviera viendo venir hacia él un  h orco con un hacha.

Dean tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar una risotada.

— Antes era su secretaria, pero desde entonces Castiel la cambió de lugar. Ahora Samandriel es su secretario. Un muchacho muy simpático. Ya le conocerás.

— ¿No estaba en la sala hoy?

— No. Suele ir con Castiel a todas partes.

— Ah —Dean sintió una punzada de celos sin explicación aparente—. Voy a volver al trabajo.

Y eso hizo, salvo que no a la velocidad que le hubiera gustado. No podía dejar de pensar por qué ese Samandloquesea tenía que estar siempre pegado a él, y era absurdo que tuviera esa clase de pensamientos porque, ¿quién era él para reclamar a Castiel como suyo?

 

 

 

Castiel llegó a su despacho donde Gabriel ya le estaba esperando. Era tarde, como siempre, y se le había hecho el día eterno. ¿Terminaría alguna vez a su hora? No lo creía. Desde que llevaba la empresa, había vivido única y exclusivamente para eso. No tenía horarios, no tenía vacaciones, no tenía familia. El negocio era su todo en la vida.

— ¿Tú duermes? —Gabriel se levantó de la silla estirándose con algo de dolor—. Cambia esas sillas porque son una tortura.

— Podrías haberte tumbado en el sofá —respondió pasando por su lado hacia la mesa—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Ha pasado algo?

— No. Es que me he puesto a revisar el trabajo de Dean y al final no pude parar hasta acabarlo.

Castiel se volvió para mirarle.

— ¿Hay algún problema con él?

— ¿Problema? ¡Todo lo contrario! Ese tío es la bomba. No sé por qué no le has contratado antes.

— ¿Cuál es la causa de que pienses así?

Gabriel se dejó caer a un lado del escritorio y lo miró.

— ¿Recuerdas al que hacía antes su trabajo? Ese tío tan finolis que te escribía folios y folios y folios para luego decirte con dos palabras que el juguete no era válido.

— Sí.

— Pues Dean es todo lo contrario. En serio, tiene una capacidad de síntesis que alucinas, con lo cual te ahorras leer miles de páginas sin sentido.

— Me alegro que veas con buenos ojos la incorporación de Dean en la empresa.

Gabriel le guiñó un ojo.

— Me voy a casa. Hasta mañana.

Castiel lo vio marcharse y se quedó allí sentado, en el silencio de ese enorme edificio, como cada noche. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó de caer por completo en el amplio respaldo de su silla.  Respiró hondo y se concentró. Tenía que ir más despacio, tomarse las cosas con más calma, sobre todo ahora que se le venía  algo tan importante encima . De eso iba a depender todo su futuro.

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Dean llegó como siempre, quizás algo más cansado. Había estado hasta tarde en casa de su hermano. Tenía que ponerle al tanto de los días que llevaba trabajando en la empresa. No tenía demasiado que contarle porque aún era pronto, pero sí pudo decirle que le gustaba mucho su trabajo. No se parecía en nada a lo que él hubiera tenido antes. Quizás le molestaba un poco tener que ir todos los días con traje y corbata, pero por lo demás, todo le gustaba.

Le parecía fascinante tratar con juguetes, desmontarlos, saber cómo funcionaban, qué finalidad tenían, todas las opciones que ocultaban. Sam iba a tener razón y el niño pequeño que todos llevamos dentro, en él aún era mucho más latente.

Sam se sintió orgulloso de él, de su trabajo, de lo feliz que lo veía y de su capacidad para adaptarse a cosas nuevas. Nunca había dudado de él, sino del sistema, que sólo veía títulos y masters cuando en realidad, la vocación era algo íntimo que llevaban las personas, imposible de comprar o de aprender. O se nacía con eso o nada.

Cuando Dean vio entrar en su despacho a Castiel, se levantó del suelo e intentó ponerse bien la corbata. No lo consiguió.

Castiel lo observó, pero no le dijo nada. En cada mano traía un muñeco. Sin decirle nada se los tendió. Dean los cogió y los miró. El primero era un Máster del Universo. Había tenido uno cuando era pequeño. El otro era un muñeco de Batman.

— Qué me dirías sobre ellos —Castiel lo observaba atentamente.

Dean miró al muñeco de cabellos rubios.

— Este es chachi —respondió. Luego se volvió hacia el otro—, pero Batman mola que te cagas.

Castiel no pudo evitar  reírse. Dean se lo quedó mirando y tuvo que pestañear varias veces para poder reaccionar.

— Es todo cuanto necesitaba saber —volvió a coger los muñecos y salió de allí de la misma manera con la que había entrado; en silencio.

Dean se quedó mirando la puerta.

 

Esa noche cuando llegó a casa, se dio una ducha bien larga y luego se tumbó en el sofá. Se sentía raro, ansioso, y no llegaba a descubrir del todo qué era lo que le pasaba.

Al principio pensó que había comido algo que le había sentado mal, porque notaba como mariposas en el estómago, pero lo descartó cuando esa sensación se fue transformando poco a poco en deseo.

Mientras se estaba duchando, la risa de Castiel había llegado a su cerebro, o más bien a su polla, porque esa hija de puta reaccionó poniéndose más dura que nunca.

Quiso achacar esa reacción a que ya hacía dos semanas desde su último polvo en el callejón del bar con aquella rubia desconocida. ¿Y si se acercaba a echar un vistazo por si estaba? Pero lo descartó porque no le apetecía nada esa mujer. Su cuerpo le pedía otra cosa, no sabía qué era, pero no estaba reaccionando como siempre.

No ser dueño de su cuerpo y no saber qué le pasaba lo desconcertaba.

Se tomó un vaso de leche caliente pensando que así solucionaría el problema y se metió en la cama.

 

A la mañana siguiente no se encontraba mejor, ni mucho menos. Seguía sintiendo esa ansiedad dentro y, aunque no se encontraba muy bien, se vistió y se fue a trabajar.

Apenas llevaba una hora trabajando cuando comenzó a sentirse francamente mal. Comenzó a temblarle la vista y a jadear. De pronto sintió cómo se le mojaban los pantalones.

Temeroso de que estuviera perdiendo el control de los esfínteres de su cuerpo, caminó rápido hacia el baño para encerrarse en uno de los cubículos. Se abrió el cinturón y se bajó los pantalones. El calzoncillo estaba humedecido por la parte delantera, como si se hubiera corrido sin saberlo, pero por detrás también.

— ¿Qué... demonios? —agarró papel higiénico y se intentó secar. Tenía el ano completamente mojado con una especie de líquido transparente y algo viscoso. Parecía como si  se estuviera lubricando. Cómo era posible... ¿Y si la rubia esa zorra del bar le había pegado algún virus, un herpes o algo por el estilo? Eso no le había pasado nunca y no sabía si era grave o no.

Volvió a ponerse los pantalones, se lavó las manos y salió del aseo. Lo mejor sería marcharse a casa. No podía quedarse allí en ese estado.

Caminó todo lo rápido que pudo hacia el despacho de Castiel. Ojalá estuviera allí, porque no sabía dónde estaba Gabriel ni a quien más dirigirse para anunciar que se iba. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y esperó respuesta.

Una voz grave sonó al otro lado.

— Adelante.

Dean abrió la puerta, y en cuanto lo hizo, su cuerpo reaccionó; comenzó a respirar mucho más acelerado y el pulso se le puso a mil. Ni siquiera fue capaz de hablar.

Castiel no necesitó levantar la cabeza para saber de qué o de quién se trataba. El olor de Dean había llegado antes que él atravesando la puerta; estaba en celo.

Se levantó rápidamente y dio la vuelta al escritorio para llegar cuanto antes a su lado. Cerró la puerta de golpe para que nadie desde fuera pudiera ver nada y lo agarró por un brazo.

Dean reaccionó  jadeando. Sintió que la ropa se le humedeció más y que todo su cuerpo le dolía como nunca antes. 

— Dean, Dean —lo intentó tranquilizar—. Escúchame.

Dean no escuchaba. Se agarró a su cuello y comenzó a besarle. Arrimaba su cuerpo al de él, ondulándolo, amoldándolo, pegándose a él.

— Dean —lo llamó de nuevo—. Tienes que hacer lo que yo te digo.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

— Cas —jadeó tras morderle el cuello—. Cas. Por favor —le suplicó—. No me dejes así. Por favor.

Castiel apretó los dientes. Joder, ¿cómo coño podía resistirse a algo así?

Como pudo, lo arrastró hacia el sofá para tumbarle. Tenía que buscar la pastilla que sabía tenía por alguna parte. O la encontraba y se la daba, o Dean lo iba a pasar muy mal.

Intentó levantarse, pero estaba bien sujeto sin poder moverse. Dean se había sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, impidiéndole así cualquier escapatoria. Le había desabrochado el primer botón y le lamía con descaro la clavícula y parte del cuello.

— Hueles tan bien —ronroneó sobre su piel—. Necesito tu olor. Te necesito.

Durante un segundo, un brevísimo segundo, Castiel se imagino que podía dejarse ir, que podía darle a Dean todo lo que le estaba pidiendo. Luego, al recordar las consecuencias, recapacitó y luchó contra sus deseos.

No supo cómo, pero pudo escapar de sus brazos.

— Quédate ahí —le ordenó con voz algo más dura, lo que provocó que Dean ronroneara desde el sofá.

Caminó hacia la mesa y, uno a uno, a toda velocidad comenzó a abrir los cajones mirando en su interior. Rebuscaba todo lo rápido que podía. Esa maldita pastilla tenía que estar en alguna parte. Como nunca había tenido que usarla, le había perdido el rastro. Ahora con Dean iba a necesitarla.

 

La encontró en el último cajón al fondo del todo, donde solían estar todas las cosas importantes que uno buscaba con más vehemencia.

La sacó de su envoltorio y se giró para ir hacia el sofá. Entonces se quedó petrificado en su sitio sin poder moverse, y mudo ante la visión que tenía ante él.

Dean se había quitado toda la ropa y se restregaba contra el sofá.  Estaba tumbado boca arriba, con las piernas separadas mostrándole una gloriosa erección.

Castiel sintió que se mareaba. Tendría que tener la nariz de goma para no oler el celo de Dean, cómo recorría su cuerpo hasta poseerle por completo, tal y como quería hacer él, pero no podía. Joder, en esa posición Dean no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Hasta podía ver la humedad en su trasero. Eso le confirmó que después de eso iba a tener que prenderle fuego al sofá sino quería ir empalmado todo el día cada vez que lo oliera.

— Tómate esto —se acercó a él con la pastilla en la mano, pero Dean lo apartó de un manotazo haciendo que el medicamento rebotara hasta la otra punta del sofá—. Joder.

Dean lo agarró y lo sentó a su lado, luego se puso a horcajadas sobre él.

— Cas —jadeaba. Tenía unos ojos brillantes que lo miraban con deseo—. Por favor. Por favor —le agarró las manos y las guió hacia sus nalgas. Las palmas de Cas abarcaron cada una de ellas. Toda esa zona estaba humedecida por la lubricación natural de Dean.

Castiel estaba a punto de perder el control, pero no podía, tenía que contenerse. Dean no se merecía eso.

Logró estirar un brazo hacia la pastilla. Cuando la tuvo entre los dedos índice y corazón, la llevó hacia la boca de Dean.

Le metió los dedos con un poco de brusquedad, lo sabía, y en otras circunstancias no lo habría hecho de esa manera, pero no podía perder más tiempo. Luego soltó la pastilla, sabiendo que Dean se la había tragado cuando hizo un movimiento con la garganta, apresándole los dedos entre el paladar y la lengua y los succionó. Pensar que podría estar haciéndole eso ahora mismo pero con otra parte de su cuerpo fue más que suficiente para echarse a llorar.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que la pastilla le hiciera efecto, que podía variar según el celo del paciente.

A los quince minutos Cas no pudo más. Jamás había estado tan cachondo. Le dolía el cuerpo de contenerse y pensó que se volvería loco. Dean seguía sobre él, restregándose y rogándole, quizás algo más soñoliento, pero igual de insistente.

No pudo hacer otra cosa; levantó el puño y le asestó un puñetazo en medio de la cara lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Dean perdiera el equilibrio, cayera hacia atrás y quedara inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Castiel aprovechó y respiró hondo. Se levantó para alejarse de allí mientras observaba la escena. Luego se miró la ropa. Tenía los pantalones mojados del trasero de Dean y en la camisa había un rastro claro del líquido pre seminal de la erección de ese hombre.

Bien, iba a tener que prenderle fuego también al traje.

Lo vistió como pudo sobre el suelo y luego lo levantó para dejarlo sobre el sofá. Posiblemente estuviera durmiendo durante un rato más, así que iría a darse una reparadora ducha e iría a por algo de comer y de beber. Seguro que Dean cuando se despertarse estaría famélico y sediento.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**CAPITULO 4**

 

 

Dean comenzó a parpadear confundido porque no sabía dónde se encontraba. Todo le daba vueltas y el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con volverle loco hacía que le dolieran hasta los ojos, impidiéndole fijar la mirada y que todo le diera vueltas. Eso lo mareó.

Diez minutos más tarde logró incorporarse sin vomitar. Entonces las imágenes de lo que había vivido comenzaron a llegarle a modo de ráfagas que se le colaban en la mente.

— Dios... no —se llevó la cabeza a las manos y comenzó a negar como si así pudiera arreglar algo—. Dime que todo ha sido una pesadilla.

— No lo ha sido.

La voz llegó desde la puerta. Castiel había entrado en su despacho cargado con una bandeja.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Dean no quiso levantar la cabeza. Tampoco respondió. Castiel, que entendía cómo se sentía, encendió la luz ya que fuera había comenzado a oscurecer.

— Te he traído agua y algo para comer. Es del restaurante de arriba —dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa—. Hacen muy bien la carne.

Aún abochornado, Dean levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

— No... no sé qué me ha pasado. Me siento como si me hubieran poseído —intentaba canalizar lo que había sentido, pero aún no tenía las cosas claras—. Sólo recuerdo sentirme mal, mareado, y con una sensación rara en el cuerpo. Luego... —calló cuando recordó su comportamiento al llegar al despacho—. Entenderé si me echas a la calle.

— No voy a echarte —le tendió el botellín de agua y se mantuvo así hasta que Dean lo agarró. Optó por quedarse bien lejos del sofá, que podía oler desde los ascensores—. Entiendo lo que ha pasado. ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?

— Es como si me estuvieran taladrando el cerebro —cerró los ojos al notar que le temblaba de nuevo la vista.

— Bebe. Te sentirás algo mejor.

Dean obedeció. Abrió el tapón y se lo bebió entero. El dolor no se fue, pero al menos no se sentía tan molesto.

— ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Castiel hizo un gesto con los labios. No podía decirle nada porque tenía que averiguarlo por sí mismo.

— Te he dado una pastilla muy fuerte para que tu cuerpo se relajase. Va a dolerte la cabeza por lo menos durante una semana —anunció—. No te preocupes, puedes quedarte en casa recuperándote. El dolor de la mejilla he sido yo. Lo siento.

Dean se tocó la cara y, efectivamente, comprobó que le dolía mucho. No se acordaba de eso, por eso levantó la cabeza para mirarle asombrado.

— No te quitabas de encima —Castiel sonó indefenso—. Así que tuve que recurrir a la violencia.

— Lo siento —Dean se levantó y todo le dio vueltas—. No sé qué me ha pasado. No entiendo mi comportamiento —estaba realmente arrepentido y confuso—. No volverá a pasar.

Castiel sabía que pasaría, era inevitable, pero no se lo dijo porque Dean tenía que descubrirlo por sí mismo.

— Tómate estos días libres y vuelve cuando estés mejor —le recomendó—. Y piensa qué ha pasado en este último mes para que hayas vivido esto ahora.

Dean no le entendió, pero no quiso preguntarle. Joder, no podía ni mirarle. Se puso bien la ropa y caminó casi tambaleándose hacia la puerta.

— Dean —Castiel llegó hacia él cuando lo vio fallar el picaporte—. Déjame llevarte a casa. En estas condiciones no puedes conducir.

Quiso declinar la oferta porque se sentía como una mierda. Recordaba todo lo que le había dicho, cómo se había comportado y la escenita de quedarse en bolas y expuesto en el sofá también estaba en su mente con todo lujo de detalles. Ojalá la tierra se abriera para tragarle.

— Gracias —fue lo único capaz de decir. De hecho fue lo único que dijo en todo el viaje.

Fueron en el Impala. No le hacía gracia que condujeran a su nena, y no sabía qué tal conductor era Castiel, pero no estaba en condiciones de decir nada.

Cuando llegaron al bloque de apartamentos donde vivía, Castiel aparcó en la puerta.

— Te dejaré el coche aquí. Yo me iré en un taxi —Castiel lo vio caminar como un zombi hacia la puerta—. ¿Te ayudo a subir?

— No, no hace falta —Dean apenas se volvió—. Ya has hecho más que suficiente por mi culpa.

Castiel asintió.

— Piensa en lo que te he dicho y tú mismo hallarás la respuesta.

Dean no estaba para acertijos. En cuanto llegó a su apartamento, caminó errante hasta la cama donde se dejó caer como un muerto.

No dormía. No tenía sueño. Su cabeza no iba a ser tan piadosa para hacerle descansar un rato de lo que había pasado, así que decidió pensar en lo que le había dicho Castiel.

Al principio, por mucho que pensaba y pensaba, no lograba recordar qué había diferente que hubiera desembocado en ese episodio tan desagradable.

Entonces se acordó. La feria medieval. La gitana.

Se puso de pie de golpe e intentó recordar. ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras que le dijo esa mujer? Pensó que eran paparruchadas y no le echó cuenta. Ahora comenzaba a tener serias dudas.

Tras machacarse mucho la cabeza finalmente recordó la sentencia de la mujer.

— Que la próxima luna te haga cambiar y de alfa a omega durante seis meses serás —repetía una y otra vez—. ¿Qué cojones? ¿Cómo puede esa simple frase afectarme de alguna manera? —sabía que estaba hablando solo, pero le dio igual—. ¿Y qué coño es un omega?

 

 

 

Cinco días más tarde se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para volver al trabajo. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido completamente y al fin, al parecer, su cuerpo y su mente habían vuelto a la normalidad. Ahora le debía una enorme disculpa a su jefe.

Pensarlo hacía que se muriera de vergüenza, pero tenía que hacerlo. Recordaba cómo se había comportado y le daban ganas de montarse en el Impala y conducir hasta perderse bien lejos.

Respiraba hondo mientras se acercaba a la puerta del despacho. La placa donde rezaba “señor Novak” sobre la madera le dio la bienvenida. En una mesa al lado, un joven con carita adorable lo miraba sonriente. Samandriel. A Dean le cayó mal enseguida sin ninguna razón aparente.

— Me gustaría ver al señor Novak. ¿Está ocupado?

— Un momento, por favor —el joven cogió el teléfono y apretó un botón. Tras esperar unos segundos, comenzó a hablar—. Señor Novak, el señor Winchester solicita verle —esperó unos instantes para seguir hablando—. Entendido —colgó y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Dean—. Puede pasar.

— Gracias —asintió con la cabeza mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. Dio un par de toques y luego agarró el pomo para abrir.

Dentro, Castiel estaba sentado tras su mesa. Tenía una pluma en la mano y un tocho enorme de papeles delante.

Sin poderlo evitar, Dean se puso a temblar.

— Vengo para decirte que me he incorporado hoy al trabajo —anunció—, y para darte las gracias por todo —siguió eludiendo lo que realmente lo había llevado hacia allí—. También quería pedirte de nuevo disculpas por mi... inapropiado comportamiento del otro día.

Castiel soltó la pluma sobre la mesa y se acomodó en la silla.

— Por favor, siéntate —le indicó a la silla que había frente a él —. ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?

— Sí —Dean obedeció y se sentó donde le dijo—. Hace un mes más o menos asistí con mi hermano y mi cuñada a una feria medieval. Allí me encontré a una gitana que me dijo una cosa muy rara.

— ¿Cuál?

Dean le dijo la frase y Castiel se quedó callado. Mucho se temía que era la misma mujer. Tras quedarse pensando un rato, las palabras de Dean lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

— Yo no creo en nada de eso. ¿Cómo puede una mujer tener ese poder? Además —ahora parecía molesto—. ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Fue ella que tenía un problema con el mundo en general!

— Sea como sea, Dean, te quedan cinco meses por delante, te guste o no. ¿Ya sabes todo lo referente a los omega?

— Son los pasivos, ¿no? —gruñó—. Mira, a mí no me gustan los tíos, no entiendo por qué me lancé sobre ti de esa manera. Será tu colonia o algo.

Castiel sonrió sabiendo que Dean no se había dado cuenta aún de ese dato.

— Porque soy tu alfa, Dean, por eso.

La boca de Dean se abrió de estupefacción.

— No. No puede ser.

Castiel no le dijo nada, ni siquiera lo intentó.

— ¡Yo no soy gay! —se levantó a la par que levantaba la voz—. Esto es una chorrada y nada de esto es real. Debo de haber comido algún burrito pocho y estoy delirando porque tanta fantasía no puede ser verdad.

— La relación alfa, omega y beta existe en los animales, Dean, y en las personas, lo que pasa que no nos damos cuenta. A ti te han echado una maldición y no te queda más remedio que cumplirla —Castiel se estaba enfadando porque él también estaba en eso, él también estaba jodido, y ya sabía que Dean iba a ser un rebelde imposible de domar—. Esto te ayudará a que la próxima vez te metas la lengua en el culo antes de molestar a quien no debes.

Dean levantó las cejas sorprendido por sus palabras.

— Bien —caminó hacia la puerta—. En un rato te haré llegar mi carta de dimisión.

— Deeeean —arrastró las palabras—. No seas crío. ¿Quieres irte y pasar los próximos cinco meses solo?

— Siempre he cuidado de mí mismo y me ha ido bien —agarró el pomo de la puerta—. Sobreviviré.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer cuando cambie la luna o cuando estés en celo?

Dean se ruborizó porque dicho así sonaba... raro.

— ¿Qué pasa cuando cambia la luna?

— Esa mujer te lanzó una maldición como si fueras una mujer, así que es posible que, en quince días, te sientas igual que si estuvieras ovulando. Te dolerá la espalda, te cambiará el humor... esas cosas.

— Ah, fantástico —Dean soltó el pomo para volver a acercarse a él—. ¿Y qué más? ¿Se me hincharán las caderas? ¿Retendré líquidos?

— Si eres propenso a ello... —se mordió los labios para evitar reírse. No quería ofenderle y que se mosqueara más.

— Fabuloso —Dean se frotó la frente—. ¿No tienes más pastillas de esas? Me las tomaré y listo.

— Eso sólo funciona con el celo y, además, no tengo más.

— ¿Cómo que no tienes más?

— Son muy peligrosas y se compran en el mercado negro. No son baratas precisamente. Hay medicamentos que se parecen, pero no tienen el mismo efecto.

— Dime como se llaman y yo me haré cargo —le aseguró.

— No —Castiel se levantó quedándose en pie detrás de la puerta—. No. Pueden hacerte mucho daño. No voy a responsabilizarme de que te pase algo.

— Por favor —le suplicó.

Mierda. Esa súplica le taladró la mente. Como su alfa que era, su misión consistía en complacerle en todo lo que pudiera, pero en esto no iba a ceder porque no quería que le pasara nada malo.

— No.

Dean apretó los dientes.

— Bien —volvió a agarrar el pomo—. Me voy, con carta de despido o sin ella. Me da igual.

— Si te vas de esta empresa, haré todo lo posible para que no te den trabajo en esta ciudad ni en los alrededores —soltó. Sabía que Dean se había mudado por su hermano y eso que acababa de decirle sería una gran putada.

— No te atreverás —caminó de nuevo hacia él.

Castiel le salió al encuentro a mitad de camino. Ambos se quedaron a menos de un metro de distancia el uno del otro, mirándose directamente a los ojos.

— Pruébame —lo retó.

— Eres un hijo de puta.

Castiel ya se esperaba algo así, y podía comprenderlo, por eso bajó la voz y se tranquilizó.

— Dentro de cinco meses, cuando todo esto pase, serás libre y podrás irte donde quieras. Yo mismo te recomendaré —lo alentó—. Te lo prometo, pero ahora quédate, por favor.

Dean se tranquilizó. Sabía que esa era la mejor opción. ¿Dónde iba a ir sabiendo que no iba a poder controlarse durante cinco meses?

— Estaré trabajando en mi despacho —murmuró por lo bajo. Era lo mejor que podía hacer; tener la mente ocupada.

— Gracias —Castiel pareció aliviado. Cuando lo vio marcharse y cerrar la puerta tras él, pudo respirar aliviado. Debía de sentirse afortunado de que Dean no le hubiera hecho más preguntas porque él aún no estaba preparado para contarle toda la verdad.

 

 

 

Durante algo más de una semana ninguno de los dos volvieron a verse. Dean se centró en su trabajo, en su hermano y en su nuevo sobrino, porque ya sabían que iba a ser un niño.

Estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de ser tío, quizás porque sabía que jamás tendría un hijo. Era algo que nunca se había planteado por su estilo de vida, aunque eso ahora había cambiado.

Disfrutaba con su trabajo, le gustaba dar su opinión y, aunque aún no se había acostumbrado a llevar corbata a todas horas, al menos ya no tenía ganas de prenderse fuego cuando se la ponía.

 

Esa mañana estaba tranquilo en su oficina. Había encendido la televisión para ver los resultados del partido de la noche anterior que no había podido ver por culpa de Sam y su estúpida manía de ser tan torpe. No se había hecho nada, un pequeño esguince en el pie, pero fue suficiente para que tuviera que llevarle a urgencias.

Castiel entró sin llamar y lo vio. Dean estaba apoyado en el borde de la mesa. Llevaba las mangas de la camisa remangadas y la corbata algo suelta, y eso que era primera hora. No pudo evitarlo, pero el corazón le latió algo más fuerte. Llevaba sin verle casi dos semanas y lo había echado de menos. Dios sabría por qué, porque desde que había aparecido no había hecho más que complicarle la existencia, pero así era.

Dean lo olió. Supo que estaba allí porque ese característico aroma llegó a él. Se volvió y se incorporó de la mesa en cuanto lo vio.

— Sólo estaba viendo los resultados de anoche —se excusó.

— Te puse la televisión para que la usaras —respondió. Llevaba una caja con él. Abrió la tapa por un lado, metió la mano, y sacó una cosa peluda de muchos colores. Sin moverse se lo lanzó a Dean.

Éste lo cogió en el aire y, cuando lo miró, puso cara de asco.

— ¿Qué cojones es esto?

— Es una imitación a un Furby.

Dean lo agitó y esa cosa parpadeó.

— Joder —se lo alejó del cuerpo. Menos mal que estaba concentrado en el muñeco, porque posiblemente no se hubiera tomado a bien la sonrisilla de Castiel—. Da miedo.

— Se supone que la primera impresión que tiene que dar es la de querer abrazarlo y adoptarlo como tu mejor amigo.

— Pues yo he querido prenderle fuego y destrozarlo con un hacha.

— Va a ser interesante leer tu informe sobre esto —Castiel dejó la caja a un lado de la mesa y lo miró más de cerca. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Dean estaba sudando—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. Tengo calor —se pasó la mano por la frente para apartarse las gotas de sudor—. Hace cinco minutos tenía frío. Y estaba hambriento —se quejó—. Ahora tengo sueño. Esta noche querré morder a alguien y aullarle a la luna.

— Ah —con esa simple respuesta Castiel le dio a entender que ya sabía qué le pasaba—. Las hormonas.

— No, de eso nada —salió en su defensa—. Las mujeres tienen hormonas, yo tengo una jodienda muy grande porque no sé qué cojones he hecho para merecer esto —ladró—. Cuando encuentre a esa gitana se va a enterar.

— Dean —intentó calmarle los ánimos—. Es mejor que pases del tema porque si la buscas y te enfrentas a ella, vas a salir perdiendo. Ya hemos visto lo que puede llegar a hacer. Si la provocas, igual te hace ovular de verdad. Piénsalo.

— ¿Cómo lo sobrellevan las mujeres? —miró al muñeco ese horrendo que tenía en las manos y le dio la vuelta para no verle más—. ¿Tienes alguna chocolatina?

Castiel se rió. No debió hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Como cabía de esperar, Dean se lo tomó a mal.

— ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

— Deberías tratarme con un poquito más de respeto, Dean —lo amenazó—. El resto del mundo no tenemos la culpa de tus cambios hormonales.

Cabreado, Dean se giró con violencia para mirarle.

— ¡No son cambios hormonales! —y le lanzó el muñeco dispuesto a darle.

Castiel lo vio venir y se agachó, lo que provocó que el misil peludo siguiera su trayectoria y se estampara contra el enorme y carísimo televisor. Éste se resquebrajó por el impacto, la imagen parpadeó y se apagó quedándose la pantalla en negro.

— Eso te lo voy a descontar de tu nómina —Castiel salió del despacho antes de que Dean decidiera atacarle con alguna otra cosa.

 

 

Esa misma noche compró él la cena y la llevó a casa de su hermano. Quería haberles invitado a cenar fuera, pero había un partido muy importante de baseball y ninguno de los dos se lo quería perder. Cuando llegó, Jess le abrió la puerta.

— Sam acaba de llamar. Se le ha complicado la cosa en el bufete pero no tardará —cogió varias de las cosas que traía Dean en las bolsas y las llevó a la cocina—. El partido aún no ha empezado. Me dejas que termine de ver la película que estaba viendo, ¿verdad?

— Claro —cogió una cerveza antes de que Jess las guardara y se sentó en el sofá a su lado—. ¡Cómo voy a negarle algo a una embarazada!

— Genial —ella tomó asiento a su lado y se acomodó.

— ¿Qué ves? —Dean se acomodó.

— Love Actually.

Dean arrugó el ceño. Era demasiado pedir que Jess estuviera viendo alguna peli de vaqueros o de espías rusos, pero no dijo nada. Le dio un trago a su cerveza y miró la pantalla.

 

Sam llegó un buen rato más tarde. Venía corriendo, deseando que su hermano le contara las mejores jugadas e hincarle el diente a la suculenta cena que había llevado, pero cuando llegó, la escena que se encontró fue otra totalmente distinta; su hermano, y su embarazadísima Jess, estaban sentados en el sofá, ambos sosteniendo un pañuelo mientras veían el final de una película. Asombrado, dejó las carpetas con los casos que traía encima de la mesas y los miró con la boca abierta.

— Dean... —lo llamó para que le hiciera caso—. Dean, ¿y el partido?

El cerebro de Dean tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta de su hermano. Entonces reaccionó, se levantó de un salto del sofá y se puso las manos en la frente.

— Joder, lo he olvidado.

— ¿¡Cómo!? —Sam lo miraba sin pestañear—. Es el partido más importante de la temporada, Dean, ¿cómo cojones lo has olvidado? —se lamentó mirando la tele y viendo a Hugh Grant llorando. Luego se volvió hacia su hermano—. ¿En serio?

Jess salió en defensa de su cuñado.

— Dean me ha dejado ver la peli mientras comenzaba el partido, pero nos hemos metido tanto en la película... —se levantó para abrazarse a Sam—. Es tan bonita.

Sam sólo pudo pestañear.

— No se te puede dejar solo con una mujer embarazada, Dean, porque acabas peor que ellas —lo culpó su hermano mientras iba a la cocina a por una cerveza—. Espero que al menos hayas traído comida de hombres.

Pudieron pillar a tiempo la segunda parte del partido mientras cenaban en familia. Dean no entendía lo que le había pasado. Se había dejado llevar por una película de amor que encima era una comedia romántica británica. Se merecía que lo fustigaran con un palo astillado.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

 

 

 

Dean no notó ningún cambio en su nómina de que Castiel se lo hubiera descontado tal y como le dijo, aunque con lo ganaba no le habría importado. No había visto tantos números en la vida y de pronto se sintió culpable por ganar tanta pasta simplemente jugando, porque eso era lo que hacía; pedía los juguetes y los proyectos y él los estudiaba, jugaba con ellos y los analizaba. Nada más. Nunca se había sentido culpable por ganar más dinero del que le correspondía, básicamente porque nunca había pasado, pero ahora que lo había conseguido, sentía como un remordimiento dentro de él.

No se reconocía. Llevaba un par de días algo retraído. No tenía ganas de nada y pasaba demasiado tiempo consigo mismo, pensando, y siempre el centro de sus pensamientos era ese cabrón de ojos azules. Sólo se conocían desde hacía poco más de un mes y sin embargo parecía que había sido toda una vida. Desde luego, la escenita que montó un par de semanas atrás era digna de haberle echado de la empresa inmediatamente, pero lejos de todo eso, Castiel le ayudó a comprender qué le estaba pasando. Sabía que en poco tiempo le volvería a pasar y si no se tomaba la pastilla esa que le había dado, ¿qué iba a ser de él? Sabía que no iba a poder controlarse y tenía miedo de hacer una locura. Algo había cambiado dentro de él y no podía evitarlo, no podía frenar todos esos sentimientos que afloraban en él como si quisieran comerle vivo.

Durante los siguientes días vio a su jefe muy poco. Según se enteró por Anna y por Gabriel, el súper jefe estaba muy liado cerrando un contrato muy importante con una juguetería muy conocida mundialmente y eso significaría más trabajo para ellos y, posiblemente, unos buenos beneficios a final de año. Aún estaban a mediados de agosto, pero el tiempo parecía correr cuando uno hacía lo que verdaderamente le gustaba.

 

Castiel apareció por el despacho de Dean varios días más tarde. Llevaba una caja blanca en las manos. Cuando pasó por delante de la mesa de Hannah, ni siquiera se paró para darle la orden.

— Por favor, Hannah, que no nos moleste nadie.

La mujer asintió y tampoco levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

— Dean —Castiel llamó un par de veces a la puerta y entró sin esperar a que el otro respondiera—. ¿Tienes un minuto?

Dean estaba sentado en el suelo, en medio de un escalextric que onduleaba por todo el despacho. Dejó el mando a un lado y se levantó.

— Jefe —vio la caja que traía en las manos—. ¿Otro juguete para probar?

Castiel tardó unos segundos en centrarse. Hacía varios días que no lo veía y no pudo evitar mirarle las pecas y esos preciosos ojos verdes. Los labios, llenos y carnosos, estaban ligeramente separados, como si estuviera conteniéndose de decir algo.

— Ermmm, sí —reaccionó tendiéndole la caja—, pero esto no lo fabricamos aquí.

Dean alzó las cejas cogiendo la caja. Echó la tapa a un lado y separó el delicado papel satinado con el que parecía estar envuelto el juguete. Cuando vio lo que era, le puso le nuevo la tapa y se lo lanzó a Castiel, que lo agarró cuando le golpeó el pecho.

— ¿En serio? ¿Me vienes a decir que pruebe un jodido consolador?

— Antes de que te dejes llevar por tu lengua y te pierdas insultándome, Dean, esto es por tu propio bien.

— Ya, claro.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que pasó en mi despacho? —eso hizo que Dean relajara el rostro, por lo que aprovechó para seguir explicándose—. No voy a darte otra pastilla porque ya sabes lo peligroso que es. Estuviste varios días mareado, enfermo, y sin poder moverte, así que lo mejor es que pases el celo entretenido con algo que te calme.

Dean no quería hablar de su celo. Era algo que intentaba evitar por todos los medios, aunque supiera positivamente que tendría que enfrentarse a él en menos de una semana si sus cálculos no le fallaban.

— Vuelvo a pedirte perdón por haberme lanzado sobre ti como una perra en celo. No volverá a pasar —le intentó asegurar—. Además, yo no soy gay.

— Esto no tiene nada que ver con ser gay, Dean. Es una necesidad que tienes. ¿Aún no has aprendido nada de los Omega y los Alfas?

— Sí —lo miró a pesar de que no quería hacerlo—. Los omegas somos las putas y los alfas, que en este caso eres tú, sois los que cortáis el bacalao, ¿no?

Castiel parpadeó porque no había entendido nada.

— ¿Qué?

Dean bufó.

— ¿Que por qué contigo? ¿Las mujeres no pueden ser alfas o qué?

Castiel miró al suelo.

— Sí, de hecho hay muchas, pero supongo que la gitana quería darte una lección.

— Ya veo —gruñó—. Y tú eras el macho alfa más cerca que había o qué.

Castiel guardó silencio. Dean no estaba aún preparado para saberlo. Decidió seguir con la explicación que traía preparada.

— Vas a querer follar, Dean, y vas a dejar de pensar. Esto será lo único que tengas en mente.

— Me controlaré.

— ¿Cómo te controlaste el mes pasado?

Touché.

— Mira, Cas —lo abrevió—. Me voy a controlar. Puedo con esto.

Castiel se acercó mucho, hasta casi rozar la nariz con él e invadiendo totalmente su espacio personal.

— No, Dean. Querrás que te folle; primero me rogarás a mí y, cuando no lo consigas, querrás irte con cualquiera. Y eso es muy peligroso porque pueden hacerte daño, pueden abusar de ti y pueden... —se calló porque definitivamente Dean no estaba preparado para lo siguiente, no aún—. Tengo que cuidar de ti durante estos seis meses.

— Claro, porque eres mi alfa, ¿no?

— Sí —le tendió de nuevo la caja para que la cogiera.

— No hace falta, de verdad. Ya pillaré a alguna churri. Con una chica puedo, ¿sabes? No creo que sea tan peligroso.

Castiel ya no sabía cómo decírselo sin caer en lo soez y sin ser brutalmente honesto, así que no se anduvo más con rodeos.

— Creo que no me has entendido, Dean; no vas a querer follar... vas a querer que te follen. Es lo único en lo que vas a pensar. Aunque practiques el onanismo mil veces contigo, lo único que podrá calmarte será de esta manera.

Dean miró de reojo la caja con cierto asco.

— Así que me tienen que dar por el culo. Literalmente, ¿no?

— Así es.

Dean, cabezota como siempre, rechazó de nuevo la caja. Castiel asintió dándose por vencido por hoy. Antes de llegar a la puerta, se volvió para dictaminar su sentencia.

— Cuando te chorree el culo, hablaremos.

Menos mal que Castiel se fue, porque Dean se puso rojo como un tomate imaginándose la escena. ¿Desde cuándo Cas hablaba de esa manera? Debía de haberle tocado la moral bastante para que lo último que le hubiera dicho antes de irse fuera eso. Genial.

 

 

 

Durante los siguientes días estuvo muy ocupado. Le gustaba su trabajo, le gustaba lo que hacía y a veces se sentía culpable sabiendo la enorme cantidad de dinero que ganaba por tirarse en el suelo a jugar con un montón de cosas. Así también pillaría práctica para cuando tuviera a su sobrino.

Un nuevo miembro en la familia. Eso le emocionaba enormemente. Por el tipo de vida que había llevado, jamás se imaginó con un trabajo estable, que le llenara tanto y con un sobrino al que estaba deseando coger en brazos y enseñarle todos los vicios molones que tiene la vida.

 

No coincidió por los pasillos con Castiel. Luego se enteró que estaba de viaje de negocios y que se había llevado a su secretario con él. Eso le provocó una serie de celos que no sabía a qué venía. Era normal que fuera con él, ¿no? Trabajaba para él, y necesitaba a su ayudante para las reuniones. ¿Dónde se había visto un alto ejecutivo cogiendo él mismo los recados?

Se intentó convencer un millón de veces, pero siempre acababa llegando a la misma pregunta; ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto? Cas era su jefe, y demasiada paciencia había tenido con él porque cualquier otro lo habría echado de la empresa tras el numerito del sofá. Lo recordaba y no podía evitar que una serie de sofocos le empañasen la cara. Aún no podría creerse que se hubiera quedado desnudo ante él, que lo hubiera acosado y hubiera intentado algo sexual. ¡Él no era gay! Jamás se había fijado en un tío y ésta vez, cuando llegara el siguiente celo, estaba convencido que iba a poder controlarse. Iba preparado, sabía ya en qué consistía. No podía ser para tanto.

Lo era.

Estuvo toda la mañana sentado tras su escritorio mirando la brillante superficie de la mesa, sintiendo cómo algo no iba bien dentro de él. Había comenzado a experimentar cosas raras, a imaginarse a Castiel de mil maneras distintas y ninguna de ellas era apta para menores. Hasta él mismo se sonrojaba pensándolo, y luego estaba el olor; podía olerle desde su despacho sin necesidad de abrir la puerta, sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, sin proponérselo. Vale que el despacho de Cas estaba al final de un larguísimo pasillo, pero sospechaba que, aunque hubiera estado encerrado en el sótano, él lo habría olido de igual modo. No es que oliera su colonia, no... era un olor más primitivo, era su esencia, su piel.

Se levantó sabiendo que tenía que decírselo. Tenía que marcharse de allí porque comenzaba a tener ganas de tirársele a cuello y eso no podía volver a pasar. Recogió las llaves del coche que había dejado sobre la mesa al llegar y caminó hacia el despacho de Castiel. Ojalá no estuviera ocupado porque presentía que no iba a poder esperar mucho más.

 

 

 

Castiel lo olió llegar. No necesitaba ser un lince y había estado esperando ese momento desde el día anterior.

No había vuelto a insistirle para que cogiera el regalo que le había llevado porque sabía que Dean era demasiado cabezota y no lo aceptaría, así que tenía un plan mejor, el único que se le había ocurrido, y ojalá que no se lo pusiera muy difícil.

Abrió la puerta un segundo antes de que Dean llegase. Ambos quedaron mirándose sin decir nada. Lo cierto era que no hacía falta porque sus instintos hablaban por ellos.

— Vamos —le indicó con la cabeza.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el garaje. Cas tomó el mando de todo; agarró las llaves del Impala y caminó hacia el asiento del conducir sin preguntarle nada. En otras circunstancias le habría dicho que nadie montaba a su nena sin su permiso, pero ahora estaba en un estado de emergencia, además, ya se lo había permitido la vez anterior. Antes de sentarse, Castiel se quitó la gabardina y la puso en el asiento de atrás junto con una bolsa que había llevado en la mano. Cuando se sentó, Dean ya estaba acomodado en el asiento del copiloto esperándole. Tenía los labios apretados y el semblante serio.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Dean tuvo que apartar de su mente una imagen bastante gráfica de Cas tumbado en su cama. Lo miró y chasqueó la lengua intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

— Colosal —pero la voz no le salió como él querría, haciendo que esa única palabra fuera pronunciada como una especie de gruñido.

— No tardaremos —Castiel puso en marcha el coche y condujo con celeridad. No era ni mucho menos tan diestro como Dean, pero sabía pisarle fuerte si la ocasión lo requería.

En cuanto entraron, lo guió hasta el dormitorio cogiéndole del codo. Luego lo tumbó en la cama.

— Antes de que te pongas peor, será mejor que duermas un poco.

Dean se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta sin darse cuenta que Castiel había apartado la mirada.

— No lo llevo tan mal. La otra vez fue mucho peor.

Castiel no quiso decirle que la cosa empeoraría y que aún no había entrado de lleno en el celo. Lo sabía porque podía olerle y sabía que aún no había comenzado lo más difícil.

— Dean, voy a proveerte de alimento para una semana y te voy a encerrar en la casa.

Dean levantó una ceja mientras lo miraba. Seguía sentado en el borde de la cama y no se había movido de ahí.

— ¿Vas a secuestrarme?

— No, quiero evitar que te pierdas con el calor del momento y hagas alguna locura. Túmbate y descansa. No tardaré.

Dean quiso echarle un discurso sobre la poca fe que le tenía. Podía controlarse, estaba seguro, sólo tenía que tumbarse un rato y descansar un poco para tener las ideas claras.

 

Castiel miró rápidamente en la cocina de Dean para ver de qué se alimentaba básicamente y fue a por más. Compró cerveza, comida precocinada, y todo lo que pilló a su paso que supiera que iba a gustarle. Cuando llegó al apartamento, el silencio que encontró le pareció sospechoso. Temeroso de que a Dean le hubiera entrado en celo antes de tiempo, dejó todas las bolsas en la cocina y caminó rápido hacia el dormitorio.

Por fortuna allí estaba. Se había quedado profundamente dormido tumbado sobre la cama.

Se quitó la gabardina y la dejó sobre la misma silla que había dejado la bolsa que había traído con él. Agarró la fina colcha que estaba apoyada en el respaldo de esa misma silla y lo tapó con ella. Una vez en la cocina se dispuso a organizarlo todo y luego buscó las llaves del apartamento.

Las encontró colgadas detrás de la puerta principal. Era un manojo de llaves con un llavero de la bahía de San Francisco que había conocido días mejores. Una a una fue probándolas, cerrando con llave las ventanas del salón que daban a las escaleras de incendio. El resto de ventanas no podía bloquearlas de ninguna manera, pero el piso estaba lo suficientemente alto como para que Dean quisiera saltar por ellas. Al menos esperaba que no.

Cuando terminó de supervisarlo todo, fue a echarle un último vistazo a Dean. Seguía dormido en la misma posición, como si nada ocurriese, como si no fuera con él todo lo que estaba pasando.

Tras lanzarle una última mirada, Castiel abandonó el apartamento llevándose las llaves con él y encerrándole dentro.

 

 

 

Dean se despertó un par de horas más tarde. Todo estaba en silencio y tuvo que parpadear un poco para recordar qué estaba haciendo en su cama. De pronto lo olió y un ansia brutal lo abrumó dejándole sin sentido y sin capacidad para pensar.

Pensó que era Cas entre las sombras porque el olor venía de ahí, de esa silla que estaba en la esquina de su habitación, pero no; se había dejado la gabardina allí apoyada y una bolsa encima. La abrió y se encontró con el mismo juguetito que le había enseñado semanas atrás.

Cabreado, lanzó la gabardina y el consolador sobre la cama y caminó decidido por la casa. Vio un montón de bolsas en la cocina y todas las ventanas cerradas.

— ¿Pero qué...? —No terminó la pregunta porque cogió el móvil y lo llamó.

— Dean. ¿Va todo bien?

— Me has encerrado en mi apartamento.

— Es por tu bien, Dean. Tienes comida y cerveza de sobra en la cocina para toda la semana.

— No puedes encerrarme —ladró—. ¿Quién coño te crees que eres?

Tu alfa, estuvo tentado a decir, pero se calló. Ojalá pudiera cumplir realmente con sus obligaciones de alfa. Nada le gustaría más que poder cuidar de él, protegerle y darle todo lo que le pidiera. Estaba en su naturaleza, pero no podía, no hasta que Dean hubiera comprendido de qué iba todo eso.

— Te estoy ahorrando problemas, Dean —respondió serio—. Llámame sólo si es una emergencia, porque cuanto menos hablemos, mejor.

— Desde luego —fue lo único que dijo. Cortó la llamada y el lanzó el teléfono sobre el sofá. Castiel se había pasado varios pueblos encerrándole allí. Él se encontraba mejor que antes, y estaba convencido de que podría lidiar con su pequeño problema. Estaba preparado, ya sabía en que consistía y sabiéndolo, no iba a ser tan difícil como la vez anterior. Estaba seguro de ello.

 

 

 

Era un millón de veces peor de lo que se había imaginado. Llevaba horas vagando por su pequeño apartamento como si fuera un león encarcelado en una jaula demasiado pequeña. Sudaba, le vibraba todo el cuerpo y tenía todos los sentidos a flor de piel. Pensó en llamar a esa rubia, la que conoció en el callejón, pero según recordaba no llego ni apuntar su número, ¿no? No, porque ya tenía en mente esos ojos azules que no podía librarse de ellos. Además, ese maldito hijo de puta tenía razón; no quería follar... necesitaba que lo follaran. Pensarlo hacía que lo deseara más.

Comenzó a sentir la ropa interior humedecida. Le faltaba el aliento y había comenzado a sudar sin que hubiera razón para ello. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por estar conteniéndose, temblaba y no podía dejar de pensar en él. Un millón de imágenes comprometedoras le llegaban a la mente, algunas demasiado explícitas que le hacían enrojecer en el acto.

— ¡Esto es de locos! —se pasó las manos por la cabeza y se giró, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Comenzaba a encontrarse realmente mal, a tener problemas para respirar.

Caminó por todo el apartamento, se dio una ducha fría, pero eso sólo sirvió para avivarle aún más. Necesitaba una solución, y pronto, o se volvería loco.

Se puso un pantalón de chandal que había conocido días mejores y una camiseta en igual estado. Descalzo, volvió a dar varias vueltas por la cocina. En otras circunstancias se habría tomado una cerveza, o tres, y habría descongelado una pizza mientras ponía algún partido en la televisión, pero no le apetecía nada de eso. Nada de eso podía ayudarle ahora.

Buscó el teléfono y lo agarró, dispuesto a llamar a Castiel. Ya le había dejado claro que lo llamara sólo si se trataba de una urgencia, pero maldita fuera, eso lo era. Se encontraba francamente mal y no encontraba la manera de no hundirse sin remedio.

Llegó al borde de la cama y se sentó. Entonces, de pronto, el olor de Castiel se hizo mucho más latente. Volvió la cabeza y allí estaba; esa maldita gabardina desparramada por toda la colcha y, a su lado, el consolador.

Por primera vez se atrevió a cogerlo. Estiró el cuerpo y lo alcanzó. Luego lo observó en la palma de la mano. Era de un tamaño importante, quizás unos veinte centímetros de largo y unos cuatro centímetros de diámetro. No sabía si eso era grande o no porque nunca había tenido ninguno en la mano. Había ido a despedidas de solteros, a sex shops, y había visto muchas pelis porno, pero sinceramente esos aparatitos nunca le habían llamado la atención, quizás porque nunca había necesitado usar ninguno.

Se recostó sobre la cama apoyando la espalda en el cabecero. Notaba la ropa interior chorreando y hacía rato había dejado de ignorar que se moría por dar el siguiente paso. Si eso conseguía que se calmara un poco, estaba dispuesto a intentar probarlo. Cualquier cosa por dejar de sentirse así. Se sentía raro, pero todo ese asunto era una locura en sí, y no tenía otra que dejarse llevar.

Dobló las piernas hasta afianzar los talones sobre el colchón y las separó todo lo que pudo. El calor de su cuerpo traspasaba la tela del chandal. Agarró con la mano derecha el consolador y lo guió hacia su erección, que cabeceó a modo de saludo. Lo llevó un poco más hacia abajo, hacia su trasero y su cuerpo reaccionó en el acto. Fue como una descarga que le hizo gruñir mientras se quedaba impasible sin saber reaccionar a lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo.

Se bajó los pantalones y los tiró a un lado. Cuando volvió a acomodarse de la misma manera, se dio cuenta de que no iba a tener valor para hacerlo. No llegaba bien a su entrada en esa postura y tenía que doblar y subir demasiado las piernas para llegar para alcanzarse correctamente.

Entonces decidió cambiar de postura; se echó hacia delante y se puso a cuatro patas sobre la cama. No sabía si así era mejor o no, pero tenía que hacer algo ya. Tenía el trasero tan mojado que ya casi no podía ni pensar. Deslizó la mano entre sus piernas y guió la punta redondeada del consolador hacia su entrada.

Pensó que no sería capaz, que le dolería mientras se habría paso en su cuerpo, pero fue todo lo contrario; apenas rozó su entrada, algo estalló dentro de él. Lo agarró con firmeza e incursionó con ganas hasta casi la mitad del juguete.

La satisfacción que sintió se hizo patente en el acto, incluso lanzó un gemido de placer al sentirse lleno de esa manera tan íntima y especial. Fue una reacción inmediata, corriéndose en el acto sin poderlo evitar.

Cuando logró recuperar el aliento, miró hacia abajo para comprobar que se había corrido sobre parte de su brazo en sobre la la gabardina de Castiel. Lejos de sentirse culpable, esbozó una sonrisa, imaginando la cara que pondría si llegara a enterarse.

Se incorporó y cambió el brazo de posición, agarrando ahora el consolador rodeando una de sus caderas en lugar de pasar el brazo entre las piernas. Tuvo que incorporarse un poco, lo que ayudó a que el juguete se deslizara un poco más en su cuerpo.

Fue una sensación fantástica. Movió las caderas y gimió.

No supo cuántas veces se corrió, una detrás de otra. Sólo era consciente de que lo necesitaba.

Cayó laxo sobre la cama, respirando tranquilo, relajado tras el último orgasmo. Esa sensación de malestar que sentía, de sentirse enfermo sin razón aparente, desaparecía después de cada sesión. Tras la última, cayó medio dormido, con las piernas aún temblando y una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 

 

 

Dean regresó al trabajo una semana más tarde. Lo primero que hizo fue llegar hasta el despacho de Castiel, llamar, y esperar a que le diera la orden para que entrara. Sabía que estaba dentro. Había desarrollado un radar que podía olerle sin proponérselo.

— Ya estás de vuelta —Castiel soltó la pluma estilográfica sobre unos documentos y lo miró sin levantarse—. ¿Qué tal todo?

— Sigo vivo, ¿no? —fue todo lo que respondió. Si pretendía que le diera detalles, iba muy equivocado.

— Me alegro por ello —inclinó la cabeza en una afirmación para dar más énfasis en lo que decía.

— Te he traído tu gabardina. La olvidaste en mi apartamento.

Castiel cerró los ojos porque Dean dejó la bolsa en el suelo y ésta se abrió ligeramente. Olía a sexo, puro y duro, y no necesitaba ser un lince para saber que se había corrido más de una vez sobre ella.

— Gracias —respondió medio ahogado.

— ¿Estás bien? —Dean no podía disimular esa sonrisilla socarrona del rostro.

— Dean —jadeó. El olor le había nublado los sentidos y los pantalones se le habían quedado irremediablemente apretados por una zona. Menos mal que estaba sentado porque sino iba a tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Dean sabía que le estaba preguntando por qué le llevaba aquello. Sabía que Castiel podía olerlo sin necesidad de acercarse. Sabía que su olfato era mejor incluso que el suyo, y lo hizo por venganza. Durante esa semana de cautiverio, había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había corrido pensando en él, gruñendo su nombre. Llegó incluso a enfadarse con él porque, aunque lo había ayudado a solventar el problema, no podía evitar estar enfadado con él.

— Sé que me has ayudado, y te lo agradezco, pero no entiendo tu comportamiento —le recriminó—. ¿Por qué sabes tanto? ¿Por qué me lo ocultas? Porque sé que hay algo más. Tú sabes lo que me pasa, pero yo no sé por qué diablos eres tú, por qué a ti y... —paró porque no era justo que le echara en cara todo eso cuando sabía de sobra que Cas lo había ayudado hasta donde él se había dejado—. Lo siento. Volveré a mi trabajo.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, hasta que la voz de Castiel sonó tras él.

— Aún es pronto para mantener esa conversación, pero te prometo que la tendremos.

Dean giró la cabeza para mirarle, pero no respondió. Se limitó a asentir mientras abría la puerta y cerraba tras él.

 

Castiel se quedó en el despacho mirando fijamente la bolsa que Dean había dejado allí en medio. Le había costado cambiar de sofá y una limpieza a fondo del despacho para eliminar casi en su totalidad el olor que Dean había dejado en esa habitación en su celo anterior. Ahora mucho se temía que iba a tener que prenderle fuego a la habitación para poder librarse de ese nuevo olor, aunque sospechaba que jamás lograría sacarlo de sus fosas nasales.

 

 

 

Septiembre llegó a la ciudad con unas temperaturas algo más cálidas de lo habitual. En esa época del año comenzaba a notarse los atascos a primera hora de la mañana que un mes atrás habían disminuido gracias a todas aquellas personas que se habían marchado de la ciudad de vacaciones.

Dean seguía su trabajo en la empresa. Intentaba comprender por qué Castiel se comportaba así con él, porque parecía entenderlo todo pero se mantenía distante en todo momento. Entonces cayó en que, para Castiel, toda esa situación debía de ser muy traumática. Él se ponía en su lugar, que de pronto un tío lo acosara sexualmente, se le ofreciera descaradamente como había hecho él y lo manoseara por todas partes mientras le suplicaba que le follara de mil maneras distintas. Nunca le había preguntado, pero cabía la posibilidad de que Cas no fuera gay tampoco, y ahí estaba soportándole. Eso lo mortificó aún más, lo que hizo que evitara su presencia durante un par de semanas.

 

 

Castiel salió de la reunión en la sala de conferencias algo enfadado. No estaba de acuerdo en algunos puntos que se había tratado con los accionistas y estaba de un humor raro. Al llegar a su despacho, se encontró con Gabriel de espaldas a él.

— No has venido a la reunión —se quejó.

— Lo sé —Gabriel le sonrió—. Tenía que pasarme para ver cómo va la obra de la nueva tienda. ¿Crees que estará terminada a tiempo para Navidad?

— Sí —respondió rotundo.

— Por cierto, ¿sofá nuevo? —llegó y se sentó saltando un par de veces sobre los cojines—. Es cómodo, aunque me gustaba más el otro.

Y a él también, pero no había logrado quitar el olor a Dean. Lo había hecho lavar varias veces. Incluso llamó a una empresa destinada a esas cosas, pero tantos productos químicos lo único que consiguió fue que el olor de Dean resaltara mucho más.

— Lo he donado a un hospital infantil —zanjó. Entonces se percató de la muñeca que llevaba Gabriel en las manos—. ¿Ligue nuevo?

— Já —le sacó la lengua mientras se acercaba a él tendiéndole la muñeca—. Tengo que irme y le prometí a Dean que le acercaría la nueva muñeca que queremos lanzar. ¿Lo puedes hacer tú, por favor?

Castiel miró la muñeca como si fuera la hija del anticristo. No quería acercarse a Dean con eso en esos días del mes. Sabía que estaba ovulando y no estaba preparado para ello.

— Dáselo a Samandriel y que lo lleve él.

— Ah, no te lo he dicho —Gabriel le puso la muñeca en los brazos y salió corriendo hacia la puerta—. Me llevo a tu secretario a la reunión. La mía está enferma y se me ha olvidado llamar a una suplente. Te veo a la hora de la comida —cerró la puerta con rapidez antes de que a Castiel se le ocurriera ir tras él.

 

Castiel caminó por los pasillos con la muñeca agarrada del cuello. Iba andando solemne, firme, con la mirada al frente y los dientes apretados. Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho de Dean, llamó y esperó a que le respondieran, pero la voz de Dean sonó tras él.

— ¿Se ha portado mal y la estás castigando?

Castiel se volvió. Dean estaba de pie frente a la mesa de Hannah, entregándole unos papeles. Tenía pinta de que acababa de llegar de otro departamento.

— Gabriel me la ha dado para ti.

— Ah —Dean asintió—. Pasa.

Castiel entró en el despacho tras él y cerró la puerta. Le tendió la muñeca y Dean se lo quedó mirando.

— ¿Muerde? —bromeó mientas la cogía—. Déjame adivinar; desde que viste “El muñeco Diabólico” tienes un trauma con todo lo que sea de plástico y parpadee.

Castiel se relajó, dándose cuenta de que Dean había creado la excusa perfecta para él.

— Algo así.

— Bueno, relájate, porque esta muñeca la ha creado tu empresa y no creo que quiera cargarse al jefe, ¿no?

Cas no tuvo más remedio que sonreír. Dean parecía estar de buen humor, así que se relajó un poco. Hacía varios días que no se veían y no iba admitir que lo había echado de menos. Y mucho.

— No te hacía jugando con muñecas en tu infancia, Dean.

— No tuve la necesidad de comprarme una muñeca cuando tenía mi propio bebé de verdad —le guiñó un ojo mientras tanteaba a la muñeca buscando el botón para encenderla—. Tenía a Sammy, que era mi conejillos de indias. El pobre.

— Seguro que no fue para tanto.

— No sé, habría que preguntárselo a él. Ajá —le dio la vuelta a la muñeca cuando ésta comenzó a llorar—. Ese llanto es de... hambre —caminó hacia su mesa donde, en una cestita rosa en una esquina, parecía estar los accesorios de esa muñeca. Cogió un biberón lo agitó con la mano libre y luego lo puso sobre los labios de la muñeca. El mecanismo del juguete funcionó a la perfección y comenzó a hacer un sonido como si succionara de verdad—. Je, soy un máquina.

Castiel cerró los ojos. Lo último que quería era escuchar sonidos de succiones ahora mismo.

— Como te veo en buena compañía... —comenzó a decir, pero no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar.

— Oh, ya veo, justo cuando hay que cambiar el pañal, te quitas del medio. Típico en los hombres.

Castiel levantó las cejas. Dean volvió a guiñarle un ojo y lo dejó fuera de juego.

— Es lo que dice mi cuñada —se excusó—. ¿Quieres cambiárselo tú?

— Te viene mejor a ti practicar para cuando seas la niñera de tu sobrino, ¿no crees?

— Venga, que no se diga que los jefes no hacen nada —lo agarró del brazo y lo acercó al borde de la mesa donde había dejado tumbada a la muñeca. Le tendió un pañal y lo miró—. Toda tuya.

Castiel cerró los ojos unos segundos preguntándose por qué no había sido capaz de decirle a Dean que no. Era su jefe, era el alfa, y en teoría mandaba él, ¿no? Pero del mismo modo que llevaba la voz cantante, también tenía ese deseo grabado a fuego en él que consistía en hacer feliz a Dean, en protegerle, en satisfacerle en todo lo posible. Y cambiarle el pañal a ese estúpido muñeco parecía complacerle mucho.

Nunca había cambiado un pañal, pero no tenía ningún misterio. El bebé comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Por instinto, él comenzó a sisear intentando calmarla, llegando incluso a tararear una cancioncilla mientras hacía el cambio y volvía a ponerle toda la ropa en su sitio. Finalmente cogió al bebé como si fuera uno de verdad y se lo apoyó en el hombro. La muñeca suspiró feliz haciendo varios gorgoritos. Porque sabía que podía hacer todo eso, sino la hubiera lanzado y estrellado al otro lado de la oficina.

Al darse la vuelta para entregársela a Dean, éste ya no estaba tan sonriente como antes. Lo miraba con una expresión rara en la cara, sin apartar la mirada de él y con los labios ligeramente separados.

Castiel no era tonto y sabía el efecto que estaba causando en Dean en esos momentos. No había nada más irresistible para un omega que estaba en sus días de ovulación, que ver a un alfa sosteniendo un bebé. También funcionaba con cachorritos, gatitos, y niños de cualquier edad.

Le tendió el muñeco con rapidez y caminó hacia la puerta. No se despidió. No podía, porque si tardaba un segundo más en salir de allí, se quedaría abrazado a Dean, y no podía permitirse tal cosa.

 

Dean se quedó mirando el muñeco sobre las manos. Algo dentro de él había dado un vuelco, haciendo que el estómago se le encogiera y se le acelerara el pulso.

Se acercó la muñeca a la nariz y la olió. Olía a él. La había tenido un par de segundos apoyada sobre su hombre y ya olía a él. Cerró los ojos y volvió a aspirar su aroma. No era su colonia, ni su gel, ni el after shave; era él, su piel, su esencia.

Genial, se le había puesto dura. A ver quién era listo de concentrarse para trabajar ahora.

 

 

 

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron un caos y un hervidero de reuniones a todas horas. Acababa de comenzar la campaña navideña y eso significaba tener un montón de juguetes listos en dos semanas para lanzarlos inmediatamente. Dean se vio desbordado de carpetas que inspeccionar, juguetes con los que jugar e informes que redactar. Eso de escribir no era su fuerte. Él prefería jugar con el juguete, explorar, apretar todos los botones, exprimirlo al máximo para sacar todo su rendimiento y ver qué podía ofrecer y, en función a eso, explicaba con pocas palabras el informe. Al principio temía que se rieran de él, de su forma de expresarse, pero al poco descubrió que estaban encantados con su capacidad de síntesis, así que por él, perfecto.

Estaba tan inmerso en su trabajo, que no se dio cuenta de que había entrado en celo. Su cuerpo le había estado mandando señales, pero había estado tan ocupado, que no se había prestado atención a sí mismo. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Castiel abrió la puerta del despacho de Dean y ambos se miraron. No hubo necesidad de decir nada porque con la mirada se lo dijeron todo.

Dean notó el momento exacto en que su polla se quedó sin hueco en sus calzoncillos para poder expandirse más, y cómo se le pegaba la tela humedecida al glande. Aunque eso no fue lo peor; fue aún mil veces más bochornoso sentir cómo se le mojaba el trasero. La sensación de tener las nalgas chorreando era horrible, sin contar la urgente necesidad que amenazaba en comerle por dentro.

Tampoco Castiel necesitó nada más para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en el cuerpo de Dean. Un fuerte olor, intenso, urgente y erótico, le dio una bofetada ficticia en toda la cara.

— Dean... —jadeó. Sonó más a un lamento.

— Yo... —Dean tuvo el atino de dar dos pasos hacia atrás, aunque eso no sirvió para otra cosa sólo para esparcir más su olor—. He estado trabajando mucho y no llevo la cuenta de los días —buscó desesperado con la mirada el calendario que tenía encima de la mesa—. No me había dado cuenta de qué día es hoy.

— Tienes que irte a casa —le ordenó—. Ya.

— No puedo, tengo que entregar todo esto hoy —miró el montón de carpetas que había a un lado de su mesa—. No... —hizo una pausa porque el olor de Castiel lo mareó un poco—. Cas... por favor.

— Vete, Dean, o te ataré y amordazaré bajo tu mesa —amenazó—. Yo terminaré tu trabajo.

Dean estuvo tentado a replicar, pero sabía que no iba a conseguir nada. Se sentía cada vez peor y sabía que no iba a mejorar. Recogió las llaves del coche, se puso la chaqueta y caminó hacia la puerta, no sin antes pararse al lado de Castiel. Ambos se olieron mutuamente. Por suerte a Dean le quedaba un hilo de cordura, apretó las llaves dentro del puño y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Llegó a casa a lo justo para apoyarse sobre la puerta, cerrarla y quedarse sentado en el suelo sintiendo cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a perder el control. El teléfono le vibró en el bolsillo y eso lo distrajo un segundo. Era un mensaje de voz de Castiel. Sin pensarlo, lo escuchó.

_“_ _Dean. Enciérrate en casa con llave. Si necesitas que te lleve alguna cosa que necesites, dímelo y te lo dejaré en el rellano. No te preocupes por tu trabajo, eso está cubierto, y gracias por... hacer que no sea tan difícil.”_

Dean escuchó el audio una y otra vez mientras se bajaba los pantalones allí mismo, sentado en la entrada de casa con la espalda pegada a la puerta de la calle. Puso el audio en bucle para que la voz de Castiel no dejara de sonar. Él, mientras tanto, había liberado su erección de su humedecida jaula. Eso ayudó a que la mano resbalara mejor por todo el tronco. Tres sacudidas más y se corrió con la rítmica cadencia de la voz de Castiel de fondo.

Se había quedado con la coronilla apoyada en la puerta, algo ladeado hacia un lado, intentando recuperar la respiración. Giró la cabeza y miró el teléfono móvil, que seguía sonando con el mensaje una y otra vez. Alargó la mano que tenía limpia y lo apagó.

— Lo que necesito eres tú —gimió, pero no fue eso lo que le respondió. Tecleó rápidamente diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que si necesitaba alguna cosa se lo haría saber.

Luego tiró el teléfono por ahí y fue directo a la ducha. Iba a ser una semana muy larga. Sino que se lo dijeran a Castiel, que se hizo cargo de todo el trabajo de Dean. No tenía la misma capacidad que él para jugar con todo, de hecho, miraba los juguetes que había esparcido por todo el despacho y no estuvo tentado de decidirse por nada. Quizás se debiera al olor de Dean, que no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Cabreado por no poder y por no saber controlarse, llamó a Gabriel para que le echara una mano. Su socio, por supuesto, se quejó, alegando que contratara a alguien mientras Dean estuviera enfermo, pero Castiel jugó muy bien sus cartas prometiéndole una semana más de vacaciones pagadas si le ayudaba con eso. Entonces Gabriel accedió encantado. No había nada mejor que un buen soborno para hacer las cosas bien.

 

 

 

Dean estaba en la cama retorciéndose de dolor. Había intentado controlarse. Luchaba contra sí mismo, contra esa necesidad de sexo que sentía. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba y actuaba en su contra, dejándole claro que no iba a ganar la batalla. Necesitaba con urgencia que lo follaran, que lo llenaran de la manera más salvaje y que le hicieran gritar de placer hasta que no pudiera más.

No recordaba cuándo se había quedado dormido. Lo último que supo fue que estaba tumbado de lado, hecho un ovillo sobre la cama, temblando como una hoja al viento.

Al levantarse se sorprendió al encontrarse bastante bien. No le dolía nada, ya no sentía escalofríos y no tenía la angustiosa necesidad de ser poseído por nada ni por nadie. Aún no había usado ese maldito consolador. Lo odiaba a muerte, odiaba lo que representaba y se maldecía por haber sucumbido a él. Le jodía un montón todo ese asunto que se le escapaba totalmente de las manos, porque él no era gay, nunca le habían gustado los tíos, pero de pronto ahí estaba, sin poder controlarse y sintiéndose irremediablemente atraído por ese cabrón de ojos azules.

Se hizo un sándwich, cogió una cerveza, abrió un paquete de patatas, y se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele. Estaba verdaderamente asombrado de sentirse tan bien. ¿Y si había logrado controlarse del todo?

Contento con ese nuevo descubrimiento en la cabeza, llamó a su hermano.

— ¡Hey, Sammy!

— No me llames Sammy, Dean —gruñó, aunque su voz no sonó enfadada en absoluto—. ¿Qué tal? No se te ve el pelo últimamente.

— Tenemos mucho lío con los últimos preparativos de los juguetes para la campaña de Navidad.

— Ah, claro. Es lógico.

— Pero no te preocupes que para la semana que viene ya lo habré entregado todo y tendré alguna que otra tarde libre.

— Perfecto. Tengo ganas de ver un partido contigo.

— Y yo —le dio un sorbo a su cerveza—. ¿Qué tal Jess?

— Bien. Acabamos de venir del ginecólogo.

Dean se alertó.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, sí, tranquilo. Era una revisión rutinaria. Nos han dicho que es posible que se adelante el parto porque el niño es demasiado grande. Al principio la doctora se asustó, pero luego me vio a mí y comprendió por qué el bebé es tan grande.

— Pues menos mal que no te ha visto desnudo sino pensaría que sois una pareja de lesbianas —bromeó riéndose de sus propias palabras.

Sam no pudo evitar reírse también.

— Ja, muy gracioso. Lo cierto es que no sé si vamos a celebrar la boda o no porque ante este riesgo...

— Comprendo —Dean se puso serio—. Oye si la retrasáis no pasa nada, así podéis celebrar la boda y el bautizo a la vez.

— Eso le he dicho yo a Jess, pero me ha dicho que eso es de cutres. Ella quiere casarse antes.

Dean le dio otro bocado a su sándwich.

— Pues déjala —habló con la boca llena—. Al final haréis lo que a ella le de la gana.

— En eso tienes razón. Sigo contando contigo para que seas mi padrino, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Vendrás con alguien?

Dean había terminado de tragar el bocado, pero aún así guardó silencio porque su mente le jugó una mala pasada imaginándose que iba con Cas. No tuvo problemas para imaginarle allí de pie, a su lado, con el bebé de Sam y Jess apoyado sobre el hombro, tal y como había hecho con la muñeca días atrás.

Mierda. El cuerpo comenzó a temblar de nuevo, ésta vez acompañado de sudores fríos y calambres.

— Sam —intentó disimular la voz lo mejor que pudo—. Te dejo, llego tarde a una reunión —mintió—. Tengo toda la semana igual. Hablamos en unos días.

— Venga. ¡Y no trabajes tanto que estás irreconocible! —le gritó antes de colgar.

Dean llegó a lo justo al baño para vomitar lo poco que había ingerido. Ya no le quedaba nada en el estómago, pero su cerebro parecía no haberse enterado, porque tuvo varias arcadas más, que lo dejaron con la cabeza metida en el inodoro durante un rato.

Tuvo que esperar hasta que su cuerpo dejara de temblar para incorporarse ante el lavabo para lavarse bien los dientes. Luego se desnudó, tiró la ropa sudada al suelo y se metió en la ducha.

Aclararse el sudor sólo sirvió para sentirse algo más limpio, pero no ayudó a que se encontrara mejor. Cuando salió chorreando agua, se puso sobre la alfombra del baño y parte de la ropa que había dejado tirada unos minutos antes.

No pudo evitar caer de rodillas. Apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre la camiseta ahora arrugada y húmeda, y gimió. Parecía que el descanso que su cuerpo le había dado un rato antes sólo había sido un impulso para volver a atacar con más fuerza. Al lado de su mano, sobre el suelo, estaba su teléfono móvil. Debía de habérsela caído del pantalón cuando se los quitó. Lo agarró temblando y marcó su teléfono. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero no podía controlarse.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

 

 

 

El teléfono de Castiel había comenzado a vibrar sobre la mesa de la sala de reuniones donde él y Gabriel se habían encerrado a terminar el trabajo que Dean había dejado pendiente.

— Recuérdame que le subamos el sueldo cuando vuelva —Gabriel tiró a un lado una amazona que montaba a caballo—. ¿Cómo no se ha pegado un tiro ya si tiene que jugar con toda esta mierda?

Castiel se había levantado de la silla para responder al teléfono.

— Nosotros fabricamos esta mierda —le recordó.

— No hablo de que sea una mierda en sí —lo vio avanzar hacia la puerta—. Sino... ¿en serio los niños se entretienen con esto? ¡Es un trozo de plástico con pelo!

— Y el World of Warcraft es un juego online virtual y la gente se gasta una pasta en monturas épicas —vio quién lo llamaba y frunció el ceño caminando rápido hacia la puerta—. Discúlpame, tengo que atender esta llamada.

— De acuerdo —respondió—. ¡Y no te metas con el Wow! —le gritó cuando ya había salido.

— Dean —Castiel caminó por el pasillo rumbo a su despacho—. ¿Estás bien?

— No —gimió—. Cas... no... no sé qué me pasa. Cada vez es peor.

Castiel ya conocía ese dato. Cuando un omega encontraba a su alfa, si no se unían, los celos eran cada vez peor. Odiaba verle sufrir así y se maldecía no poder ayudarle como él quisiera.

— Dean, cálmate —llegó a su despachó y cerró de un portazo tras él—. Tienes que respirar hondo y aceptar lo que te está sucediendo. No te juzgues a ti mismo, ni te martirices pensando que no eres gay, o que tienes que hacer algo que no quieres hacer. Piensa que es un remedio, una solución para lo que te pasa y luego te encontrarás mucho mejor —acabó susurrando la frase—. No luches contra ti mismo.

Dean tenía los ojos cerrados mientras lo escuchaba. La voz de Castiel tenía un efecto doble en él, haciendo que perdiera la cordura alguna vez, sin embargo, en ocasiones como esa, lo lograban tranquilizar como ninguna otra cosa podía hacerlo. Asintió antes de decir nada. Estiró el brazo hacia el mueble del baño donde había guardado el consolador el mes anterior. Lo había lavado y escondido entre las toallas, deseando no tener que usarlo, pero al final ahí estaba.

— Por favor, Cas, sigue hablando.

Castiel parpadeó confundido.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Dean bufó.

— No sé. Lo primero que se te ocurra.

Castiel no entendía nada, pero obedeció.

— El setenta por ciento de las ventas de juguetes se realiza durante la campaña de Navidad en un sector que concentra el cuarenta y dos por ciento de empresas en California y el veintiocho por ciento en Canadá. El índice de ventas de este año ha sido exactamente igual al año anterior, donde creció un cero coma tres por ciento más con respecto a años anteriores, aunque este año ha aumentado un nueve por ciento las exportaciones a Europa.

Dean se había incorporado de rodillas y había guiado el consolador tras su espalda, dejándolo ubicado entre las plantas de sus pies. Estos ayudaron a que se mantuviera en su sitio. Sostuvo la punta del juguete y comenzó a bajar lentamente, empalándose con cuidado.

Oía a Castiel de fondo. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero el timbre de su voz, su cadencia, incluso las pausas que hacía para respirar, todo en conjunto, estaba taladrándole el cerebro. Comenzó a gemir en voz baja, intentando mantener la boca cerrada mientras subía y bajaba por ese falo.

Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás intentando ver algo. Entonces se dio cuenta que el mueble que quedaba a su espalda tenía un espejo en el frontal y que, desde ese ángulo, podía verse perfectamente.

Levantó las caderas y dejó que el consolador saliera totalmente de su trasero, dejando un ano ligeramente dilatado, sonrosado y muy lubricado. Volvió a bajar, atinando con la ayuda de una mano. Lo hizo despacio, observando cómo el juguete desaparecía dentro de él hasta casi tragarlo algo más de la mitad. Ahogó un gemido y miró al teléfono, donde Cas seguía hablando de porcentajes y cifras.

— Cas —gruñó.

— Dime, Dean.

— Cuéntame algo sucio y atrevido —le pidió—, pero por favor no me hables del índice de las basuras que genera la ciudad porque no es eso lo que te estoy pidiendo por mucho que te sepas las cifras.

Castiel hizo un gesto fruncido con los labios.

— Casualmente sí que me las sé —le informó—, pero te he entendido a la primera —guardó silencio unos segundos—. No sé qué decirte.

Dean jadeó al notar avanzar un poco más el juguete dentro de él.

— Lo que quieras, lo que te pone, las pajas que te haces, me da igual, Cas. Invéntatelo.

— Bien, me inventaré algo —suspiró mirando al techo. Sólo se le ocurría decirle lo que le gustaría hacerle si pudiera, si se permitiera relajarse un solo segundo—. Me gustaría estar ahí contigo, Dean. No necesitarías nada más. Te abrazaría fuertemente y me aseguraría que te corrieras un millón de veces, hasta quedar saciado, hasta que no pudieras moverte durante varios días, hasta que no tuvieras suficiente de mí.

Dean quiso decirle que jamás tendría suficiente de él, pero no le salieron las palabras. Su cuerpo había alcanzando un ritmo y lo mantenía firme, empalándose una y otra vez con el juguete mientras lo escuchaba. Ya no se reprimía en ocultar sus jadeos, llenando todo el cuarto de baño con ellos.

Castiel lo escuchaba haciéndole hervir la sangre. Se moría por ir a su casa, por cumplir con todo lo que le había dicho, pero no podía.

— Te follaría bien duro, Dean, hasta que cayeras rendido a mis pies.

Dean jadeó algo parecido a un sí. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sudaba por todos los poros de su piel. Se había agarrado la erección con una mano y había comenzado a acariciarse.

— Tócate.

Castiel cerró los ojos. Podía mentirle y decirle que sí que se estaba tocando, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía negarle nada a su omega, y mucho menos algo en ese estado. Se sentó en el sofá de su despacho y separó las piernas. No metió la mano por dentro de la ropa; simplemente se dedicó a acariciarse por encima. Su pene cabeceó para salir al encuentro de su mano.

— Ya lo estoy haciendo, Dean.

— Cuéntame más —ojalá Castiel no le saliera de nuevo con más porcentajes.

— Me estoy acariciando sobre la ropa, pensando en lo que harías si estuvieras aquí.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que haría? —la voz de Dean sonó medio ahogada, como si acabara de llegar de correr una maratón.

— Sí —debía pararle, no podía dejarle continuar, tenía que poner fin a todo aquello, pero no pudo—. Dímelo.

— Te comería la polla de principio a fin. Me la metería en la boca hasta la garganta y haría que te corrieras para tragármelo todo, y, cuando terminases, te la volvería a poner dura, para que esta vez terminaras dentro de mí todas las veces que pudieras.

Castiel jadeó ante semejante visión. ¿Cómo diablos iba a luchar contra eso?

— Dean, córrete —le pidió. No podía soportarlo más, no podía estar ni un segundo más al teléfono o se volvería loco, pero no quería dejarle a medias, quería que terminara lo que habían empezado—. Empálate hasta el fondo, piensa que soy yo el que te está follando. Hazlo Dean, hazlo.

Fue una orden rotunda y clara y Dean la llevó a cabo; se sentó sobre sus piernas aún dobladas en el suelo. Había estado mayormente de rodillas, pero ahora había bajado todo lo máximo posible las caderas, adentrando el consolador muy dentro de él. Echó la espalda un poco hacia atrás y entonces, la punta del juguete le rozó la próstata. Casi no necesitó la mano para correrse mientras gruñía una y otra vez hasta quedar seco y agotado apoyado segundos más tardes sobre la alfombra del baño.

— Eso es, Dean, buen chico —lo elogió sabiendo que eso acabaría rematándole—. Ahora, descansa. Yo velaré tus sueños.

Todo quedó en silencio y Castiel cortó la comunicación, sabiendo positivamente que Dean se había quedado dormido en el acto. Él no iba a tener tanta suerte. Respiraba hondo e intentaba controlarse, pero llevaba su tiempo. Ojalá las cosas que le había dicho Dean hubieran sido mentira, pero mientras las decía, había deseado que todas y cada una de ellas fueran verdad. Mierda, estaba bien jodido.

 

 

 

Dean se despertó un rato más tarde. Se había quedado dormido boca abajo sobre la alfombra del baño y con el consolador aún metido en el culo.

No se juzgó y no se arrepintió de nada. Iba a hacerle caso a Cas y se tomaría eso como tenía que tomárselo; como una cura para una enfermedad pasajera que tenía, nada más. No iba a juzgarse con que no le gustaban los penes, con que no era gay ni nada por el estilo. Eso que le pasaba no era cosa de etiquetas sino de sentimientos. Entonces llegó a él una pregunta ¿por qué Castiel?

Se levantó sintiéndose bastante bien a pesar de haber dormido en el suelo. La voz de Cas había dado resultado y sospechaba que su cuerpo se había quedado saciado al menos por el momento. Mientras durase iba a comer algo, porque estaba famélico y no sabía cuándo volvería a comenzar la siguiente ronda.

 

Comenzó a las tres de la mañana. Intentó calmarse él solo, jugó consigo mismo, incluso rememoró la conversación que había tenido con Castiel, pero no funcionó. Parecía que tenía que escucharle sí o sí.

Sabía que era demasiado tarde, por eso no lo llamó, sin embargo le mandó un Whatsapp. Quizás aún estuviera despierto. Ojalá, porque no sabía si podría esperar a que fuera de día y lograra localizarle.

«Cas... ¿estás despierto?»

Castiel giró la cabeza cuando escuchó el teléfono vibrar sobre la mesilla de noche. Dejó el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado y fue a responder a Dean, porque ya sabía que era él.

«Sí.»

Dean miró la simple respuesta. Entonces se sintió culpable por estar jodiéndole la vida a Castiel de esa manera. Por lo que él sabía, el pobre no tenía culpa de lo que le estaba pasando. De alguna manera sabía lo que le pasaba, le había dicho que era un alfa, pero poco más. Sin embargo ahí estaba él, complicándole la existencia.

«Quería darte las gracias por lo de antes. Sé que desde que he entrado en tu vida no soy más que una carga, una pesadilla cada treinta días. Lo siento.»

Castiel leyó el mensaje y respondió en el acto.

«No eres ni una carga ni una pesadilla, Dean. Te ha tocado vivir esto y lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Piensa que ya sólo te queda la mitad.»

«¿Y si no es así y es para siempre?»

Castiel no quiso decirle que ya había pensado en eso, pero no tenía forma de averiguarlo hasta que no pasara el sexto mes y vieran si seguía así o no. No obstante decidió mentirle porque nada ganaba preocupándole en vano.

«Ya verás como terminará todo.»

Hubo una pausa donde ambos se quedaron callados, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Sabiendo que Dean estaba pensando demasiado, decidió distraerle.

«¿Ya no tienes ganas de jugar?»

Dean sonrió por la pregunta. Era una manera muy sutil y delicada de preguntarle si aún seguía salida como una perra.

«Sí, te había mandado un mensaje por eso, pero me he desviado del tema.»

«No estarás tan necesitado si te has parado a charlar.»

Ambos sonrieron a la vez sin saberlo, pero sólo Dean siguió escribiendo.

«Es muy curioso el efecto que tienes en mí, y no lo entiendo.»

«¿Qué no entiendes?»

«Tú.»

Castiel miró la simple respuesta de Dean. Le debía una charla, pero aún no.

«Más adelante hablaremos de ello.» intentó cambiar de tema para que Dean no siguiera insistiendo. «Ahora me apuesto lo que sea a que tienes ese precioso culito chorreando y la polla tiesa esperando a que le hagas caso.»

Fue un golpe bajo y lo sabía, pero fue la única manera que se le ocurrió de desviarle totalmente del tema.

Y lo consiguió.

Dean jadeó notando, efectivamente, cómo su trasero se mojaba más y más. Era una sensación a la que ya se había ido acostumbrando y hasta había comenzado a ponerle sentirse así. Se quitó los pantalones del pijama de un manotazo y agarró el consolador que había dejado a su lado. Se puso de lado y dobló las piernas; con el brazo con el que estaba apoyado sobre la cama sostuvo el móvil, y con el otro agarró el consolador que ya había comenzado a guiarlo hacia su entrada.

«Sigue.» Tecleó rápido, esperando sus próximas palabras para seguir con lo que había comenzado.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa.

«Te mueres por una caricia, pero lo cierto es que lo que tu trasero se merece es un buen par de azotes, hasta dejarte la nalga marcada con mis dedos. Luego follarte y dejarte sin sentido hasta que caigas desplomado y sin fuerzas para seguir pidiendo más. Pero aún así, yo te seguiré follando, Dean, porque sabes que jamás tendrás suficiente de mí.»

En cuanto leyó la frase, Dean incursionó dentro de él el consolador hasta que ya no pudo más, rozando la próstata y corriéndose en el acto, con las piernas apretadas y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Era curioso porque normalmente necesitaba terminar muchas veces para quedarse saciado, para mitigar todo eso que sentía dentro, pero cuando Cas estaba involucrado, su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra manera. Ahora se había quedado libre y relajado, y era extraño porque sólo se había corrido una vez, pero a la cuenta, con eso bastaba. La pantalla de su móvil le anunció que tenía otro mensaje.

«Hasta mañana, Dean. Que sueñes con los angelitos.»

Dean le mandó un icono de una mierda con ojos y Castiel le devolvió otro icono guiñándole un ojo.

Dejó el juguete a un lado, ya lo limpiaría al día siguiente, y bloqueó el teléfono. Apagó la luz y cerró los ojos, manteniendo esa sonrisa en el rostro.

— Que sueñe con los angelitos, dice —susurró aún con una media sonrisa en los labios—. Prefiero soñar con él.

 

 

 

Dean volvió al trabajo varios días más tarde. Estaba relajado, se sentía bien y estaba deseando retomar las cosas por donde lo había dejado.

En cuanto se incorporó le anunciaron que tenía una reunión urgente con uno de los fabricantes de uno de los juguetes que había evaluado. No le habían dicho exactamente cual era, pero se lo podía imaginar puesto que era el único informe negativo que había emitido en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Made in Heaven.

Había preparado un informe en el caso de que fuera disponible, y, aunque no quiso admitirlo, estaba muy nervioso. No sabía si iba a meterse en un lío por haber sido demasiado efusivo evaluando ese juguete, pero es que no le había gustado nada.

 

Entró en la sala de reuniones seguido de Gabriel, que había ido a buscarle a su despacho. El socio de Castiel parecía tranquilo y no se le notaba para nada alterado, pero claro, no era a él al que iban a juzgar. Dentro, Castiel, con varias personas más, esperaban sentados alrededor de esa enorme mesa.

— Dean, gracias por asistir, por favor toma asiento —la voz de Castiel fue firme.

En la sala había por lo menos siete personas, pero sólo conocía a Gabriel y a él. Le hizo caso y tomó asiento en una de las pocas sillas que quedaban libres, al otro lado de la mesa. Estar algo lejos de Castiel le hizo sentir algo inseguro, pero al sentarse y levantar la vista, se encontró con esos azules mirándole. No dijo nada, no le hizo ninguna señal, pero algo en sus pupilas le dijo que no estaba solo y que, pasara lo que pasara, él iba a estar a su lado. Eso lo tranquilizó significativamente.

— Caballeros, vamos a empezar —Gabriel se sentó en la silla que quedó libre y abrió una carpeta—. Veamos, tengo aquí el informe que Dean ha emitido del juguete llamado “Mamá” y, tras sus palabras, el creador de dicho juguete ha recurrido su informe y exige una revisión de la junta directiva. Dean, comenzamos contigo —se volvió para mirarle. La expresión de Gabriel, contraria a la de su socio, era jocosa y divertida—. Dinos en qué te has basado para escribir ese informe.

Dean no se iba a andar con rodeos.

— El juguete habla por sí solo —señaló a la muñeca que había a un lado de Gabriel—. Tiene frases ofensivas, machistas, y clasistas.

Gabriel agarró a la muñeca, que llevaba un delantal y una falda bastante larga, y apretó una de las manos tal y como había leído en el informe para hacer que hablara.

«¡Me encanta hacer tartas!» Gabriel apretó el botón después de cada frase varias veces para escuchar todo el repertorio que tenía la muñeca. «¡Vamos a cenar, niños!» «¿Os habéis lavado las manos?» «¡Papá ya está en casa!» «No podemos salir con la ropa arrugada, ¡vamos a planchar!» «¡Me gusta peinarme!» Cuando la muñeca comenzó a repetir las mismas frases, Gabriel dejó de apretar el botón y miró a Dean.

— Eso es todo lo que dice. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— ¡No hay ningún problema! —un hombre, sentado al lado de Castiel, fue el que respondió demasiado alterado—. Mi juguete ha sido creado según lo que diría cualquier madre del mundo.

— ¿Cualquier madre del mundo? —Dean levantó las cejas—. ¿Así que para ti, estas son las frases que representan a las madres, frases donde se entiende claramente que mamá es una esclava de la casa y no tiene vida propia?

— Si has tenido algún problema con tu madre, ese no es problema mío —respondió el hombre.

— Pues no, no he tenido ningún problema con mi madre porque murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años —anunció, captando más aún la atención de todo el mundo—. Y desde entonces mi padre también se convirtió en mi madre y en la de mi hermano ¿y sabéis? Jamás le oí decir nada de eso —los miró uno a uno para añadir luego—. Años más tarde, cuando él murió en un accidente y yo tuve que hacerme cargo de mi hermano pequeño, cuando me convertí en su padre y en su madre, ¿adivinad qué? Jamás dije ni una sola vez ninguna de esas frases.

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que el hombre le respondiera de nuevo.

— Mi muñeca dice frases que todas las madres del mundo han dicho alguna vez. Obviamente no puedo poner todas las que dicen. Sería eterno.

Dean se rascó la frente. A ver cómo se hacía entender sin que ese cabeza cuadrada se lo tomara como algo personal.

— Obvio —le respondió siguiendo su mismo tono—, pero con las frases que has elegido, das a entender que las madres no son nada más, que no tienen aspiraciones ni metas por sí mismas.

— Estás sacando las cosas de quicio.

— ¿Por qué no has cogido alguna frase tipo “Hoy voy a superarme a mí misma” o algo por el estilo? ¿Eso tampoco lo ha dicho ninguna madre? Porque te puedo asegurar que todas las madres del mundo se superan a ellas mismas diariamente.

— No te hacía tan experto en madres —lo acusó el hombre, yendo con segundas intenciones.

Dean se lo podía haber tomado como una ofensa y haberle dicho un par de cosas sobre su puñetera madre, pero decidió torearle y pasar de él porque sabía que era lo mejor.

— No lo sabes tú bien —le guiñó un ojo. Luego se volvió hacia Castiel—. Las niñas que compren esta muñeca pensarán que así tienen que ser el día de mañana. Desde pequeñas se las está encasillando, se les está mandando mensajes de que tienen que ser perfectas, de que son ellas las que tienen que ocuparse de los niños y que, por supuesto, tienen que saber a planchar no vaya a ser que salgan con la falda arrugada a la calle y sin peinar.

— ¡Estás sacando las cosas de contexto! —el hombre se puso de pie para enfrentarle.

— ¡Pero si hasta le has puesto un delantal, por el amor de Dios! —Dean elevó el tono como él.

— Caballeros —Castiel se levantó para poner orden—. Yo por mi parte ya he oído suficiente.

— En cuanto emitamos un veredicto con el resto de la junta y... —Gabriel no pudo seguir hablando porque Castiel lo interrumpió.

— No hace falta votar porque mi decisión es la que cuenta —lo miró, sabiendo que estaba jugando su baza de que era él el que tenía mayor numero de acciones de la empresa—. La muñeca no va a salir al mercado con esas frases.

— ¡Pero...! —el hombre comenzó quejarse, pero una simple mirada de Castiel lo hizo callar.

— Tienes dos opciones; o cambiarle las frases y la vestimenta a la muñeca por algo más... apropiado y motivador, o retirarla de esta campaña.

— ¡La campaña termina pasado mañana! ¡No me va a dar tiempo! —el hombre estaba realmente enojado.

— Esa es mi propuesta. Tienes hasta final del día de hoy para aceptarla o no —se volvió hacia el resto—. Por lo que a mí respecta, la reunión ha terminado.

El resto de los integrantes, incluido Gabriel, abandonó la sala. Todos menos Dean y el hombre.

— Hey —Dean llamó al creador de la muñeca. Esperó para seguir hablando hasta que el tipo se volvió del todo hacia él—. Si decides seguir adelante, puedo echarte una mano con las frases.

El hombre pareció relajarse un poco y se ruborizó. Finalmente acabó asintiendo mientras se alejaba de allí.

— Dean —Castiel se puso a su lado. Llevaba la muñeca en la mano—. Ese ha sido un gesto muy generoso de tu parte. Gracias.

Dean se puso algo rojo por el elogio de Castiel. No podía explicarlo, pero le complacía pensar que Cas se sintiera orgulloso de él. Siendo un payaso como él mismo se consideraba en muchas ocasiones, decidió responder como tal.

— Nah, en realidad quiero vigilarle de cerca para que no se le vaya a ir la pelota y ponga frases tipo “Vais a morir todos” o “Has visto lo que hace la cerda de tu hija.”

Castiel no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada. Dean le respondió ahora con seriedad.

— Gracias por haber confiado en mí. Eres un jefe molón.

Castiel lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Soy un jefe molón por haber hecho lo que tú querías?

— No —le respondió rápidamente—. Por ser justo.

Castiel se quedó allí solo, mirando cómo Dean le hacía un gesto con la cabeza y desaparecía de su vista. Sabía que se le había quedado una expresión de idiota en la cara. Ahora sí que ya no podía negarlo, ni siquiera a sí mismo; se había enamorado irremediablemente de Dean Winchester.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

**CAPITULO 8**

 

 

 

Todos los juguetes habían sido revisados, pasado el control de calidad y entregados en la fecha prevista. Era mediados de octubre y llegaban con el tiempo de justo de exponerlos para la campaña de Navidad que acababa de empezar en serio.

Eso no significaba que se hubiera acabado el trabajo, ahora había que hacer un seguimiento, evaluar las estadísticas y solventar cualquier posible problema que pudiera aparecer.

Castiel caminó rápidamente hacia el despacho de Dean. Le había llegado un informe de una de las jugueterías alegando que uno de sus juguetes no era seguro. Dean ya le había hablado de eso en su informe, pero lo habían subestimado porque, para demostrarlo, el mismo Dean tuvo que golpear el muñeco varias veces para demostrar su teoría. Un niño no tenía tanta fuerza, así que el juguete salió al mercado. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle hecho más caso a Dean, que sin duda era lo más parecido a un niño grande que tenían en la empresa.

Entró en el despacho sin llamar y lo encontró vacío. Sabía que había ido a trabajar porque esa misma mañana había visto el Impala en el aparcamiento. Meditó qué día del mes era, y aún le quedaban dos semanas para su próximo celo. Ahora mismo Dean se encontraba en lo que las mujeres podían definir como SPM, síndrome pre menstrual y, menos mal, eso no parecía afectarle demasiado a él.

Se giró y miró a Hannah, que estaba sentada tras su mesa tecleando algo a gran velocidad en su ordenador.

— Buenos días, Hannah. ¿Has visto a Dean?

Hannah giró la silla hacia él y lo miró levantando gradualmente la cara.

— El señor Winchester ha salido urgentemente.  Su cuñada se ha puesto de parto antes de tiempo y ha salido corrido. Me dijo que ya le llamaría.

— Gracias, Hannah —dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su despacho mientras sacaba el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo—. Gabe, —guardó silencio mientras su socio respondía—. Tu amigo el médico tejano ese, el guaperas que usa siempre botas de cowboy, sigue trabajando en el Hospital, ¿verdad? —otro silencio esperando la respuesta de Gabriel—. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Castiel le pidió a Gabriel que le informara a través de su amigo de las embarazadas que habían ingresado a lo largo de ese día. Una vez localizó a Jess por el apellido del niño, se informó del caso y descubrió, que la cuñada de Dean había tenido un bebé esa misma mañana y que estaba en observación. Todo parecía estar bien, pero era el protocolo oficial debido a que el niño había nacido antes de tiempo.

Estuvo pensando si ir o no. Dean ni siquiera lo había llamado, aunque lo entendía porque debía de estar en el hospital con su hermano, pero le preocupaba que no fueran atendidos debidamente o que el bebé no recibiera los mejores cuidados.

Tras pensárselo mucho, pidió en la juguetería de la empresa que le prepararan una cesta con un surtido variado de juguetes para recién nacido y, tras tenerlo en su poder, puso rumbo hacia el hospital. Sabía a qué planta tenía que ir y el número de habitación. Sólo esperaba que Dean no se lo tomara a mal.

 

 

 

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y, al otro lado, se escuchó la voz de una chica responder que podía pasar. Cuando entró en la habitación, se quedó mirando a la que tenía que ser Jessica. Tenía un bebé en los brazos al que miraba con cara embobada.

— ¿Jessica Moore? —preguntó, porque bien podía haberse equivocado de habitación.

Ella asintió mirándole porque no le conocía de nada.

— Soy Castiel Novak —se acercó hasta ella para tenderle la mano—. Soy el jefe de Dean.

— ¡Oh! —ella sonrió, relajándose visiblemente al saber quién era él—. Encantada.

— Igualmente. Siento haberme presentado sin avisar, pero me dieron el aviso de que Dean había salido urgentemente y... estaba preocupado.

— Es usted muy amable —respondió ella—. Por suerte todo ha salido bien, el bebé está bien y yo también.

Castiel miró al niño, que dormía apaciblemente en los brazos de su madre.

— Se le ve muy bien —él no entendía nada de bebés, pero ese niño era enorme.

— ¿Quiere conocer a John? —Ella  se incorporó para tenderle al niño. Entonces se percató de la cesta que traía Castiel en las manos—. ¿Es para mí?

Castiel asintió y se la tendió dejándola a un lado de la cama.

— Es para él, pero supongo que sí —hizo un gesto con la cara apretando los labios cuando Jess le dejó el bebé en los brazos—. No tengo mucha experiencia con niños.

Ella lo miró, observando que Castiel había hecho un hueco en los brazos y protegía al bebé apoyándole sobre su pecho manteniéndole la cabeza levantada apoyada en el brazo.

— Lo haces muy bien —lo tuteó mientras abría la cesta—. ¡Oh, me encanta!

Castiel la observó abrir todos los juguetes, escuchando cómo ella le contaba que Dean y Sam habían ido a la cafetería de enfrente a tomarse un café y a traerle a ella un té porque el del hospital sabí a fatal. Mientas la mujer examinaba cada juguete, él pudo observar al pequeño, que había abierto los ojos y lo miraba fijamente sin decir nada. Tenía un cierto parecido a Dean, quizás los ojos menos verdes y algo más azules, pero sin duda la expresión era la misma.

Tras un buen rato, la puerta se abrió y Dean apareció seguido de un hombre muy alto. Castiel los miró y se sintió como un intruso por tener al bebé de otro hombre en los brazos. Por suerte, Jess lo explicó todo.

— Sam, te presento a Castiel, el jefe de Dean. Estaba preocupado porque Dean salió corriendo sin avisar y temía que hubiera pasado algo —les sonrió—. Y me ha traído una cesta preciosa. Mira.

Sam caminó hacia él y le tendió la mano que tenía libre porque en la otra llevaba el té de su mujer.

— Soy Sam Winchester. Un placer —le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

— Castiel Novak —respondió—. Me alegra saber que todo ha salido bien. Tiene un bebé precioso.

— Gracias —Sam se acercó a Jess para entregarle el té.

Dean se había mantenido en la puerta el rato que duró la conversación. Cuando notó la mirada de Castiel en él, carraspeó ligeramente.

— Siento haberme ido sin avisar.

— No, no —respondió enseguida—, he venido porque estaba preocupado y quería ver si podía ayudar en algo —luego se volvió hacia Jess y Sam—. El seguro médico de la empresa es muy bueno. Si lo necesitáis, no dudéis en usarlo.

— Gracias, eres muy amable —Jessica estaba rodeada de todo lo que había sacado de la cesta.

Dean estaba inusualmente en silencio. No podía quitarle la vista de encima a Castiel.  Tenía a su sobrino en brazos y era como un magnetismo, algo que le atraía sin poderlo evitar. Cuando vio que su jefe lo observaba, volvió a reaccionar intentando disimular de que lo había estado mirando un buen rato.

— Esta misma tarde volveré al trabajo.

— No hace falta —Castiel le devolvió el niño a Jess y le sonrió. Luego se volvió hacia Dean—. Tómate el resto del día libre. No hay nada importante hoy.

Era mentira. Necesitaba tratar con él el tema del juguete, pero quería dejarle ese día para que estuviera con su familia disfrutando del nuevo miembro.

— Gracias —sonrió levemente cuando Castiel pasó por su lado hacia la puerta—. Hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana —se giró hacia el resto de los integrantes—. Y enhorabuena de nuevo.

— ¡No nos habías dicho que era tan encantador! —Jessica le recriminó a Dean cuando su jefe se fue—. Ni tan guapo.

— Bueno... —Dean no sabía qué decir. Había estado demasiado ocupado como para comentar algo así.

— Se le ve buen tío —Sam dejó el té que le había pasado Jessica para coger a su hijo sobre la mesita auxiliar y cogió a su hijo, alumbrándosele en el acto la cara con una total felicidad—. Y Jess tiene razón; nunca nos has contado nada de él.

— No sé qué queréis que os cuente —respondió un poco a la defensiva—. Es un buen tío, sí, y supongo que es guapete, no sé. No me planteo esas cosas.

— ¿Sabes? —Jess había vuelto a coger su té y le había dado un sorbo—. Cuando te conocí, pensé que eras un capullo, el típico ligón de mujeres que ibas de flor en flor sin preocuparte por ninguna.

— Ermmm vale, gracias Jess —Dean cabeceó escuchando la risa de Sam al fondo—. Yo también te quiero.

— No, no a ver, déjame terminar. Luego cuando te conocí bien y vi lo buena persona que eras y lo mucho que querías a tu hermano, pensé que... —ella guardó silencio creando así más expectación—. Nada, olvídalo.

— Ah, no, ahora no puedes dejarme así —Dean se moría por saber qué quería decirle su cuñada.

— Está bien, pero prométeme que no vas a enfadarte y no me vas a subir la tarifa de niñera cuando te pida que te quedes con John.

Dean asintió ansioso.

— Pensé que eras gay —soltó.

— ¿Qué? —Dean reaccionó después de un rato—. ¿Por qué diablos pensabas eso de mí?

— No sé —ella le dio otro sorbo a la bebida—. Por tu forma de ser, de comportarte, tus bromas, tus comentarios, no sé... pensé que toda esa tontería que te traías con las mujeres era sólo una fachada para esconder lo que verdaderamente sentías.

Dean abrió la boca porque, ¿en serio? ¿él gay? Las siguientes palabras de Sam acabaron por rematarle.

— Yo también lo he pensado más de una vez.

— ¿Cómo? —Dean lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿En serio? Pero qué...

— A ver, no te pongas así, Dean —se defendió Jessica—. Ser gay no es nada malo. Si lo hubieras sido, lo habríamos aceptado sin problemas.

— Exacto —Sam miraba a su hijo depositando un suave beso sobre la nariz del pequeño—. No habría pasado nada. Te habríamos seguido queriendo igual.

— Pues sí —Jess dejó el vaso a un lado y comenzó a meter en la cesta todos los juguetes que había sacado—. Y es una pena que no lo seas porque Castiel parece un tipo encantador.

— Cariño, no sabes si es gay —le recriminó Sam.

— Lo es —ella lo miró y le guiñó un ojo—. Tengo un sexto sentido para esas cosas.

Dean guardó silencio. Bajo otras circunstancias habría defendido su hombría contra viento y marea, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? No podía decir nada a favor del macho alfa que siempre había tenido dentro porque éste llevaba tres meses callado como una puta en misa. Llevaba tres meses experimentando cosas distintas, totalmente diferentes a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, y no se refería solamente al sexo, sino a todo el conjunto. Con Castiel había comenzado a sentir cosas que no sabía qué nombre ponerle.

 

 

 

El problema con el juguete defectuoso se solventó sin problemas. No supuso grandes pérdidas para la empresa y todo siguió adelante como si nada hubiera pasado. Se acercaba noviembre y sabían que esas últimas semanas la venta de juguetes se dispararía, por lo que tenían que estar preparados antes cualquier otro incidente.

Dean había sido precavido esta vez y había adelantado su trabajo para cuando estuviera una semana encerrado en casa. No le apetecía nada, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Sabía que no podía luchar contra ello, así que simplemente haría lo que tenía que hacer,  pero antes de marcharse tenía que evaluar un juguete que estaba deseando probar. Era una moto de carreras para adultos. Gabriel se había ofrecido a ir a las pistas con él y ambos quedaron esa misma tarde después de comer. Castiel también fue, pero se limitó a sentarse a un lado con el teléfono en la mano. Parecía estar muy ocupado.

Gabriel y él dieron varias vueltas con las motos, disfrutando como dos enanos, hasta que Gabriel se cruzó en su camino con la moto, haciendo Dean frenara en seco y saliera disparado hacia delante  dando una voltereta en el aire y cayendo de espaldas . Llevaba casco y no parecía haber sido una caída muy mala, pero se quedó tirando en el suelo evaluando si se había roto algo.

De pronto se vio rodeado de Castiel y de Gabriel, y él intentó levantarse, pero ambos se lo prohibieron.

— Estoy bien, joder —gruñó, pero Castiel no le escuchó.

Terminaron en la unidad de urgencias del hospital  haciéndole un montón de pruebas y descartando que pudiera tener alguna lesión oculta. Por fortuna todo estaba bien y no se había lastimado en serio, aunque la espalda y el hombro derecho habían quedado algo magullados. Le administraron un sedante y Castiel lo llevó a casa. 

— Voy a prohibir esa moto —desde fuera del baño oyó la voz de Castiel. Estaba al otro lado de la puerta esperando a que se bañara—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Dean esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba enjuagándose el cuerpo y aún se preguntaba por qué Castiel seguía ahí, aunque le gustaba que se preocupara tanto por él. No pudo evitar imaginarse escenas en su cabeza y cuando quiso darse cuenta, comprendió que había comenzado con su celo.

No había sido como las veces anteriores, sintiéndolo de forma violenta, casi como si su propio cuerpo le diera una bofetada. No, había sido algo sutil que se había activado con la voz de Castiel.

Salió de la ducha y se secó todo lo rápidamente que pudo para indicarle a su jefe que tenía que irse de allí antes de que se le echara al cuello. Cuando abrió la puerta, la cara de Castiel indicaba que ya lo sabía.

— Jamás entenderé ese poder que tienes de olerme incluso antes que yo —resopló.

— Ventajas de ser el alfa —respondió—. ¿Tú no me hueles a mí?

Demasiado, y precisamente por olerle se había metido en más de un lío, pero disimuló porque no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

— Apenas. No me impresionas demasiado.

Dean pasó por su lado y él sonrió. Sabía que mentía, pero no le obligaría a decir la verdad. Dean era genio y figura incluso estando dolorido. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa.

— Dean, ¿vas a poder... jugar con la espalda y el hombro fastidiados?

Dean no había caído en eso, pero también le restó importancia.

— Sí. Soy un hombre de recursos.

Castiel estuvo tentado a decirle que le gustaría verlo, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a despedirse de él y a salir del apartamento. Quizás Dean fuera mucho más habilidoso de lo que había pensando en un principio.

No lo era.

Le dolía tanto la espalda  que incluso le costaba estar sentado. Había intentado agarrar el consolador con  la otra mano , pero el movimiento que tenía  que hacer era el mismo usara el brazo que usara. 

— ¡Joder! —exclamó.  Sin duda tenía que haber sido un verdadero hijo de puta en otra vida si tenía tan mala suerte en esta. Cogió el teléfono móvil y llamó a Castiel—. Hola.

Castiel apretó los labios porque ya sabía lo que iba a pedirle, aunque Dean se le adelantó.

— Ya sé que te dije que podría y, que si pudiera evitarlo, créeme que no te llamaría, pero el caso es que no puedo yo solo y cada vez estoy peor.

— No te martirices, Dean —miró la mesa de la oficina llena de papeles—. ¿Estás muy mal? ¿Crees que podrás esperar una hora? Sigo en el despacho y tengo que solventar algo urgente.

Dean frunció el ceño y miró el reloj de la sala.

— ¿Aún estás trabajando? Es muy tarde.

— Lo sé. ¿Podrás esperar una hora?

— Sí. Voy a intentar dormir un poco. Te dejo la llave debajo del felpudo.

— De acuerdo. Si ves que te pones peor, ciérralo todo y llámame.

— Sí —guardó silencio, agradeciendo la ayuda de Castiel—. Gracias.

Castiel se despidió y colgó la llamada. Iba a meterse en la boca del lobo, lo sabía, pero no podía negarle su ayuda a Dean. Lo necesitaba y él iba a hacer cuanto estuviera en su mano por él, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.

 

 

 

Tal y como le había dicho llegó a su apartamento una hora y cinco minutos más tarde. Recogió la llave de la puerta de debajo del felpudo y abrió. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Dean ya le había dicho que intentaría dormir un poco. Comprobó que descansaba plácidamente sobre la cama, tapado bajo una manta.  Ya estaban prácticamente en Noviembre y el frío había llegado de pronto a la ciudad.

Lo dejó descansando un poco más. Se sentó en el salón a oscuras y miró su teléfono móvil comprobando sus emails. Nunca se acababa el trabajo y en cierto modo lo agradecía porque eso le hacía mantener la mente ocupada.

Había pasado por su casa antes de ir a la de Dean. Se había dado una ducha y había hecho un poco de meditación. Solía hacerla por el trabajo que llevaba y le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio consigo mismo. Sospechaba que esa noche iba a necesitarla.

No pasó demasiado rato cuando sintió algo de ruido en la habitación de Dean. Se quitó los zapatos para no hacer ruido y caminó hacia el dormitorio. Desde fuera llegaba algo de claridad de la calle, no mucho, sólo el reflejo de una farola en la acera de enfrente, pero fue suficiente para poder apreciar que Dean había comenzado a agitarse bajo la manta.

Rodeó la cama y buscó entre las sábanas dónde estaba el consolador. No lo encontró. Siguió tanteando a oscuras la cama hasta que palpó debajo de las almohadas. Allí, medio escondido, estaba el regalo que le había dejado a Dean.

Respiró hondo y se metió en la cama a su lado. Dean estaba desnudo tumbando de lado de espaldas a él. Lo escuchaba quejarse entre sueños y sabía por qué era, podía olerlo perfectamente. Se tumbó tras él y le susurró al oído.

— Shhhhh, tranquilo. Ya estoy aquí, Dean.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

**CAPITULO 9**

 

 

 

Dean lo escuchó y abrió los ojos. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó a su voz, a su olor, a lo cerca que estaba de él. Asintió indicándole que lo había escuchado.

— No enciendas la luz, por favor —susurró. Bastante mortificado estaba ya con todo eso como para que encima le viera la cara.

— No lo haré —le aseguró. La voz de Castiel era dulce pero firme. Entendía cómo se sentía y sabía que eso no era fácil para él. Sin decirle nada, guió el consolador hacia su trasero y tanteó la entrada comprobando que estaba lo suficientemente lubricado y preparado para continuar. Y lo estaba—. Dobla las piernas. Así será más fácil.

Dean obedeció sin rechistar. Estaba de lado, con las piernas encogidas frente a él, expectante por lo que iba a pasar. Contenía el aliento esperando el momento. Estaba nervioso y necesitado. Ojalá todo eso terminara cuanto antes porque no podía evitar sentirse mortificado.

Castiel comenzó a introducir el consolador poco a poco, avanzando apenas unos pocos centímetros cada vez.

Dean chirrió los dientes. La mortificación salió volando por la ventana cuando todo su cuerpo reaccionó a ese leve movimiento que, además, unido al olor de la piel de Castiel, hacía mucho más irresistible ese momento.

— Por favor, Cas —gimió—. Sigue más.

Castiel avanzó un poco más, pero no demasiado.

— ¿Cuánto más? —realmente no sabía cómo le gustaba a Dean, cómo lo quería y lo que su cuerpo llegaba a abarcar.

— Más —gruñó frustrado.

Castiel hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo introduciendo el consolador bastante más de la mitad. Dean gimió.

— Joder, sí.

No se podía decir más con menos, o al menos eso pensó Castiel esbozando una sonrisa en la oscuridad. Retiró levemente el consolador y volvió a incursionar en él, ésta vez adentrándose un poco más. Entonces adquirió un ritmo fijo y comenzó a follarle de esa manera.

Dean luchaba contra sí mismo, apretando los labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonido, pero le fue imposible contenerse y acabó jadeando algo, una letanía, que parecía no tener sentido. Le resultaba muy complicado no dejarse llevar, que su cuerpo no se curvara con cada latigazo de satisfacción cuando se sentía completamente lleno. Sintió el brazo de Cas rodearle y llegar hacia su miembro. Su imaginación fue más rápida que él, adelantándose a lo que iba a pasar, lo que provocó que se corriera en el acto, con todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión y la habitación aún a oscuras dándole vueltas.

Castiel sintió ese líquido templado sobre los dedos, pero no los apartó, ni siquiera extrajo el consolador cuando supo que Dean había terminado. En lugar de eso volvió a incursionar en él, lentamente, llegando esta vez un poco más allá, hasta casi enterrarlo del todo en ese estrecho canal.

Dean estaba recuperándose aún del orgasmo cuando todo su cuerpo comenzó a revivir de nuevo, despertando otra vez a esas sensaciones. No luchó contra ellas ¿para qué si tenía todas las de perder?

No fue consciente de cuántas veces se corrió. Sólo supo que jamás se había sentido tan saciado, ni tan feliz. Incapaz de decir nada, se tumbó boca abajo sobre la cama y se quedó dormido. Castiel no había tenido tanta suerte. Tenía todo el cuerpo sudado y temblaba de arriba abajo. Cada vez le costaba más contenerse. Tener a Dean así, olerle, apreciar su cuerpo en la oscuridad, oírle gemir... Ésta vez iba a necesitar algo más que una ducha fría para relajarse.

 

 

 

Dean se movió por la cama y se quejó cuando apoyó el hombro dolorido sobre el colchón. La espalda también le dolía, pero era algo más pasajero. Abrió los ojos y olisqueó el aire. Bacon.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina siguiendo el olor como si fuera un dibujo animado. Allí se encontró a Castiel, con sus pantalones de pinzas del trabajo, su camisa blanca y sin corbata, con el primer botón desabrochado. Observó maravillado todo lo que había alrededor de él.

— ¿Has hecho bacon para desayunar? —preguntó entrando en la cocina.

— Y tortitas, y un pastel de manzana, y batido de plátano, porque he visto que se estaban echando a perder en la nevera. También he hecho café. ¿Quieres?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? —se sentó y asintió esperando que Cas le llenara la taza que ya tenía en la mano. Cuando lo hizo, la cogió y olió el oscuro líquido—. Gracias. ¿Tú no duermes?

— Poco —respondió simplemente. No iba a decirle que había estado la mitad de la noche follándole con el juguetito, porque a la cuenta había perdido la noción del tiempo, y la otra mitad haciendo meditación en el suelo del salón para no volverse loco—. Voy a ir a la oficina un rato porque hay una reunión que no puedo aplazar, pero volveré para la hora de la comida. ¿Crees que lograrás controlarte hasta que yo vuelva?

Parecía que sí. Se sentía saciado, feliz y relajado. Eso le recordó que ni siquiera le había agradecido su ayuda.

— Cas... gracias por tu ayuda. Yo... —se ocultó detrás de la taza de café porque realmente la vergüenza pudo con él. A su mente llegaron algunas de las escenas vividas no hacía muchas horas atrás.

Castiel sonrió mirándole. Entendía cómo se sentía.

— No hay de qué —dejó la taza sobre la mesa y salió de la cocina—. No tardaré. No obstante voy a dejarte encerrado. Si comienzas a sentirte mal, me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí, mamá —bromeó mirando todo lo que había dejado en la cocina—. ¿Tú no comes nada?

— No desayuno —anunció desde lejos poniéndose la chaqueta.

— No comes, no duermes —se levantó perezoso llevando la taza con él y salió de la cocina, quedándose apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, observando cómo se ponía la chaqueta—, dime Cas, ¿tampoco follas?

Castiel volvió la cabeza hacia él y ambas miradas se cruzaron. Tenía que irse de allí antes de que Dean se le echara encima.

— Dúchate, Dean —agarró el pomo de la puerta para marcharse—. Apestas a sexo —y cerró tras él.

Dean bajó la cabeza y con la mano que tenía libre se llevó la camiseta a la nariz para olisquearla. Entonces se encogió de hombros.

— A mí me huele bien —y entró en la cocina dispuesto a arramplar con todo.

 

 

 

Castiel estuvo toda la mañana ocupado con la reunión. No era nada demasiado importante, pero no quería aplazarlo para más adelante porque sino luego irían tarde con el balance del año, y de eso dependía el reparto de beneficios para sus trabajadores en la paga extra de Navidad.

Faltaba poco para salir hacia el apartamento de Dean cuando llegó un comunicado de sus abogados, lo que le obligó a cambiar todos sus planes.

— Dean —lo llamó por teléfono mientras caminaba por los pasillos camino del despacho de Gabriel—. ¿Cómo estás?

Dean tenía la boca llena de tarta de manzana y tardó varios segundos en responder.

— Bien —notó un deje extraño en su tono de voz—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Un gilipollas nos ha demandado porque según él, no hemos avisado de que nuestra imitación de Furby no puede sostener un cigarrillo en la boca y, obviamente, ha salido ardiendo y le ha producido daños en las manos y en los pelos del pecho.

Dean soltó una risotada enorme. Cuando no oyó nada al otro lado de la línea supo que a Castiel no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia.

— Joder, lo siento —intentó contenerse—, pero ya te dije que no iba a ser el único que intentaría prenderle fuego a esa cosa—. ¿Hacia dónde vas ahora?

— Voy a buscar a Gabriel y a reunirnos con nuestros abogados. Queremos solucionar esto cuanto antes. No sé cuánto voy a tardar. ¿Crees que podrás aguantar un rato más?

— Claro, mientras me quede tarta de manzana, no habrá problema —respondió metiéndose otro trozo enorme en la boca.

— Ya veo —no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa—. Estaré allí en cuanto me sea posible, pero ante cualquier cosa, mándame un mensaje.

— Oído cocina —respondió—. ¡Y dale duro a ese capullo!

Castiel colgó el teléfono riéndose. Tenía que admitir que Dean era único animándole.

 

 

 

La tarde no estuvo tan mal como él se esperaba y el caso no fue para tanto. No iba a ceder en darle una indemnización a ese tarado por haberle puesto un cigarrillo a un juguete, así que lo único que accedió fue a darle un bono canjeable para la tienda. Eso pareció contentar a todo el mundo, así que ya sólo quedaba ir para casa. A casa de Dean. Pensar en llegar a su lado lo ponía de buen humor, aunque seguramente pasara un infierno de noche. Algún día sus pelotas se rebelarían y tendría un serio problema. Iba de camino al garaje cuando le llegó un mensaje de Dean.

«Necesito tarta.»

Castiel le respondió sonriendo.

«¿Ese es nuestra nueva frase secreta?»

Por el tono que Dean usó en el siguiente mensaje le quedó claro que no estaba para jueguecitos. Sin perder un segundo más, condujo hacia su apartamento.

No le dio tiempo a abrir la puerta cuando Dean se le echó encima, arrinconándole contra la puerta y manoseándole por todas las partes mientras lo besaba por el cuello, la barbilla, la mejilla y, cuando fue a por sus labios, Castiel se apartó. Ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que Cas le respondió.

— No me beses en la boca, por favor.

Dean levantó las cejas sin apartar la mirada de él.

— ¿Qué eres, Pretty Woman?

Castiel se relajó. No parecía enfadado ni ofendido. Mejor, porque esa no era su intención.

— No. Es... mi punto débil, y si me besas en los labios sé que no podré parar luego —confesó.

Dean no lo entendía muy bien.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

Castiel quería explicárselo, de verdad que sí, pero no era el momento.

— No estoy aquí por mí, Dean, sino por ti —soltó el maletín en el suelo y lo empujó por el pecho librándose de él. Lo agarró de la camiseta y lo llevó hasta el sofá a trompicones—. Se acabó la charla —gruñó—. Ahora mando yo.

Lo empujó suavemente sobre el sofá para no hacerle daño y lo miró. Se hubiera lanzado sobre él sin pensar, lo habría besado mil veces, lo habría poseído un millón de veces más, pero no podía, no podía hacerle eso.

Tiró de sus pantalones deportivos y lo observó. Dean llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos negros que ya estaban bastante humedecidos por la parte delantera. Seguramente la parte de atrás andaría igual. Sin dudar los agarró por el elástico y se los quitó, dejándole completamente desnudo de cintura para abajo.

— Cas, apaga la luz —susurró.

Castiel lo miró a los ojos. Parecía estar a un millón de kilómetro de allí.

— ¿Dónde está el consolador?

— Bajo la almohada —utilizó el mismo tono. Lo vio abandonar la sala para regresar unos segundos más tarde con el juguete en las manos. No podía mirarle a la cara, tampoco quería que lo mirase. Todo eso le daba mucha vergüenza—. Cas.

— Separa las piernas —Castiel hizo oídos sordos a su nombre.

Dean obedeció; bajó una pierna hasta ponerla sobre el suelo y dobló la otra hasta apoyarla sobre el respaldo del sofá. Luego insistió de nuevo.

— Cas, por favor —gimió cuando lo vio avanzar hasta el sofá y colocarse entre sus piernas—. Apaga la luz.

Por primera en todo en ese rato, Castiel lo miró a los ojos y conectó con él, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber.

Ante tal pregunta, Dean no pudo evitar parpadear algo confundido.

— Porque me da vergüenza que me veas así.

— Así, ¿cómo?

Dean parecía mortificado. ¿Iba a tener que explicárselo todo con pelos y señales? La bestia que había ido creciendo dentro de él le obligaba a ser osado y atrevido, a luchar por cubrir sus necesidades, a satisfacerse para no devorarse a sí mismo, pero la otra parte de Dean seguía también ahí, y esa no era tan descarada como la otra.

Castiel guió el consolador hacia la entrada de Dean mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

— No sé por qué quieres ocultarte, Dean —llegó a ubicarlo entre sus nalgas y esperó mientras hablaba—. Eres hermoso, y tus reacciones son tan sinceras... —adentró el consolador un poco sólo para ver cómo Dean se ponía en tensión—. Podría pasarme horas mirándote, escuchándote gemir, suplicar por más —incursionó otro poco mientras lo veía contener la respiración—. Jamás te avergüences de lo que eres, Dean, ni de lo que haces, porque no hay nada malo en ti ni en lo que sientes.

Giró la muñeca y se adentró un poco más, luego lo extrajo y volvió a arremeter en él, comenzando a coger una cadencia y un ritmo seguro. La erección de Dean se había puesto visiblemente dura y goteaba sobre todo el miembro resbalando hasta fundirse con su piel.

Dean levantó los brazos y se agarró al sofá mientras elevaba las caderas ayudado por la pierna que tenía apoyada sobre el suelo. Cerró los ojos, pero no por vergüenza, sino porque Castiel había comenzado a llevarle a las alturas, al séptimo cielo, y por lo que él sabía, allí no se podía entrar con los ojos abiertos ni los pantalones subidos.

No supo en qué punto bajó el brazo y comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo.

— Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Dean.

Dean abrió los ojos y cometió el error de mirarle. Castiel estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y los labios entre abiertos. Sus ojos azules estaba fijos en él. Entonces ya nada más tuvo importancia; echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras aceleraba su propia mano. Subía y bajaba por todo el miembro, esparciendo el líquido pre seminal, ayudando así a acariciarse mejor, a resbalar por todo el tronco apretando un poco más la mano. Unos segundos más tarde comenzó a correrse sobre sus propios dedos, sabiendo que una serie de gemidos se le escapan de la garganta sin poderlo evitar. Cuando esa sensación de euforia pasó, se quedó tumbado en el sofá, respirando a duras penas y saboreando esa sensación de alivio y relajación que proporcionaba un buen orgasmo. Hubiera seguido así, pero Castiel comenzó de nuevo a mover el juguete dentro de él, lo que provocó que se pusiera duro de nuevo. Ésta vez no tuvo piedad de él y fue directo a su próstata, lo que hizo que Dean se corriera en cuestión de segundos, apenas con un toque de su mano y doblando las rodillas exponiéndose totalmente.

Castiel extrajo el consolador, totalmente mojado. Agarró una cadera de Dean y le dio la vuelta, haciendo que cayera de rodillas sobre el suelo. Se colocó tras él e incursionó de nuevo el juguete, haciendo que el otro gimiera pidiendo más.

Presionó sobre el lugar correcto, lo que provocó que Dean apoyara las manos sobre el suelo y eyaculara, sin correrse, entre sus muslos. Jadeaba rogando que no terminara nunca pero a la vez que acabara cuanto antes. Estaba a punto de suplicarle a Castiel cuando éste hizo un movimiento certero con la muñeca que provocó que acabara corriéndose sin ni siquiera tocarse. Sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza y observar bajo su cuerpo cómo su polla, erguida y sonrojada, eyaculaba entre sus muslos y sobre el suelo con pequeños espasmos, esparciendo las gotas de semen erráticamente a su alrededor. Luego ya no supo nada más.

 

 

Dean se despertó en la cama. El dolor de espalda le había interrumpido el sueño. Cuando se incorporó se dio cuenta de que Castiel estaba echado a su lado. Estaba profundamente dormido con la cabeza girada hacia el otro lado.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarle y fue hacia la cocina. Allí se tomó una pastilla para el dolor y, desde la puerta, se quedó mirando el salón. Lo normal hubiera sido haber sentido algo de vergüenza al recordar lo que había pasado sobre el sofá, pero la única reacción que llegó a su cara fue la de esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Las palabras de Castiel habían hecho efecto y no sentía vergüenza por mostrarse tal cual era, porque lo viera en una situación tan íntima. Cas no sólo lo había mirado en ese momento tan especial, sino que lo había reconducido por él y llevado de la mano hasta que lo soltó para que volara él solo. Hubiera preferido haberse lanzado al vacío con él a su lado, pero no se podía quejar porque gracias a él había dejado de luchar consigo mismo y contra esa sensación que se despertaba dentro de él.

Fue hacia el salón dispuesto a recoger lo que había manchado, porque sabía que había puesto el suelo perdido, pero al llegar comprobó que todo estaba en orden, incluso la funda del sofá estaba bien puesta. A la cuenta Castiel no sólo era un buen empresario y repostero, sino una buena ama de casa también. Ese pensamiento acabó de completar la media sonrisa que había llegado antes a sus labios.

Volvió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, pero ésta vez no se durmió; se tumbó de lado mirando hacia Castiel y lo observó en la oscuridad. Su respiración era regular, lenta y tranquila. No roncaba aunque tenía los labios ligeramente separados y a veces respiraba a través de ellos. Tuvo la necesidad de poner una mano sobre él y tocarle. Le parecía tan irreal que alguien como él estuviera en su vida, aunque si lo pensaba, todo eso le resultaba como si fuera un cuento de hadas. Él, Dean Winchester había pasado de ser un hetero convencido, a un ¿gay? experimentado. No le daba vergüenza lo que sentía, lo que Castiel hacía con él. No se arrepentía de nada. Meses atrás se habría machacado el cerebro pensando. Ahora, todo eso le resultaba tan... natural, que ni siquiera se planteaba si estaba bien o si estaba mal. Había dejado de juzgarse, de señalarse con el dedo, de resistirse a lo que sentía y a lo que quería. ¿Y qué había conseguido entonces? Los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

Deslizó la mano sobre el cuerpo de Castiel, comprobando lo firme que estaba. Siempre lo había visto bien vestido, a veces demasiado vestido, con esa gabardina dos tallas más grandes, pero bajo toda esa ropa podía apreciar un buen cuerpo, delgado pero fibroso. Se moría por verlo con sus propios ojos, por tocarle, por...

Con su mano llegó a su entrepierna y lo tocó. Joder, estaba muy duro. ¿Se podía dormir con semejante erección? ¿Qué diablos estaba soñando para tenerla así?

Dean fantaseó que era con él. Su mente dibujó una variante de lo que había pasado antes en el salón, pero con Cas penetrándole con su polla desde atrás. Eso sí que hubiera sido la guinda a un excelente pastel.

Lo acarició un poco, notando cómo la erección reaccionaba bajo sus mano, creciendo mucho más. Jadeó sintiendo ese enorme tamaño bajo su palma y se relamió los labios, deseando poder sentirle bien hundido en su trasero.

Dio un pasó más allá y deslizó la mano por dentro de la rota, notando el calor de Castiel. Éste había comenzado a gemir en sueño y a respirar por la boca.

— Dean —jadeó aún dormido.

Dean lo miró. Había dicho claramente su nombre y eso lo llenó de una satisfacción absurda. Giró la muñeca y lo rodeo con la mano, comenzando a masturbarle con suavidad. Entonces Castiel giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

Dean supo por su mirada que algo no estaba bien, que algo no andaba correctamente y que se había metido en un buen lío. Apartó la mano con rapidez a la misma par que el otro se levantaba de la cama y se quedaba en un lateral mirándole muy enojado.

— ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?

— Acariciarte —le respondió. Era la verdad. ¿Para qué iba a mentirle—. Estabas cachondo.

— ¡Te he dicho que no me tocaras! —alzó tanto la voz que retumbó dentro de esas cuatro paredes—. ¡He sido bien claro al respecto, Dean!

Dean se enfadó porque no tenía que ponerse así y mucho menos hablarle de esa manera.

— ¡Tú sólo me dijiste que no te besara en los labios y eso hecho! —le recordó—, pero no te preocupes que no pienso volver a tocarte en la vida. Ni a pedirte nada —añadió. Ojalá eso último fuera cierto.

Castiel resopló y respiró hondo. Eso pareció calmarle.

— Escúchame bien, Dean, porque creo que no te has dado cuenta de lo que implica que yo sea tu alfa, y como pareces estar en tu mundo particular, yo tengo que pensar por los dos. Créeme que te estoy haciendo un favor manteniéndome alejado.

— ¡Oh, pues muchísimas gracias, Cas! Se te llena la boca recordándome a cada momento que me estás haciendo un favor pero no tienes huevos suficiente para contarme tu historia, por qué tú, y por qué cojones te comportas así, pero ¿sabes? Ya me da igual. A partir de ahora no hablaremos nada más que para cosas del trabajo, si es eso lo que quieres.

Castiel podría haberse quedado y haberle explicado algo, pero Dean no estaba en condiciones de escuchar, por lo que caminó hacia el salón, recogió sus cosas y se fue dando un portazo.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

**CAPITULO 10**

 

 

Noviembre se le estaba haciendo eterno. No tenía tanto trabajo como para estar ocupado a todas horas y eso le hacía pensar en Castiel.

Solía evitarle y saltarse las fiestas que organizaba la empresa con tal de no verle. La fiesta de Halloween que había preparado Gabriel para todos le pilló estando en sus últimos días del celo, por lo que no pudo asistir. Mejor, porque no tenía ganas de celebrar nada. Lo malo era que Ana le había enseñado las fotos que se habían hecho, y por supuesto allí estaba Castiel, vestido de trabajador de un veinticuatro horas al que parecía que habían mordido en el cuello y se había transformado en un zombi. Incluso bajo ese maquillaje y ese uniforme tan feo, Dean pudo apreciar lo atractivo que era. Menos mal que Ana parecía sumergida en la historia que le estaba contando sobre ella y una tal Ruby y no parecía haberse dado cuenta que Dean no había visto ni la mitad de las fotos. La escuchó durante un rato pero luego volvió a su despacho alegando que tenía trabajo pendiente.

Era mentira, pero al menos podía aprovechar ese tiempo para pensar en qué excusa daría para no celebrar el día de acción de gracias con sus compañeros de empresa.

 

 

 

Esa tarde había ido a casa de su hermano para cenar con ellos. Hacía varias semanas que no se veían y los echaba de menos. También quería ver a su sobrino, que según la última foto que Jess le había mandado por email, el niño parecía haber heredado la risa y los hoyuelos de su padre.

Fue una velada tranquila. Cenaron pizza, vieron el partido, y Dean estuvo casi toda la noche con el niño en brazos. Se sentía bien con él y en cierto modo lo envidió. Ojalá él pudiera dormir y comer y no preocuparse de nada más.

— ¿Ya habéis terminado la campaña de Navidad? —Jess estaba sentada en un lado de sofá, arropada por una manta.

— Sí. Ahora sólo queda esperar que cada juguete tenga el éxito esperado.

— Ya verás como sí —Jess miró de reojo a Sam, que parecía inmerso en un email que le había llegado de la oficina a su teléfono móvil—. Por cierto, Dean, quería preguntarte si puedo usar el descuento que te hacen como trabajador en tu empresa. Mañana es el día de las mamás, y si voy además con tu tarjeta, me pueden salir los juguetes tirados de precio.

— Sí, quiere llenar la casa de ositos y gatitos —se burló Sam cariñosamente de ella.

— Claro, Jess, puedes usarlo sin problemas. Si quieres voy contigo. No tengo mucho lío mañana.

Jessica no desaprovechó la oportunidad y aceptó en el acto, poniendo ya una hora para el día siguiente.

 

Dean la vio aparecer en la puerta con el carrito del bebé y con el niño profundamente dormido y bien arropado.

— Llego tarde, lo siento —se acercó a él para darle dos besos—. John no quería desayunar.

— No pasa nada. Vamos a entrar. Creo que está toda la ciudad aquí dentro.

 

La juguetería Made in Heaven no sólo vendía sus propios juguetes sino también todo lo que se pusiera a su alcance. Sus tiendas eran enormes y estaban repartidas por toda América y algunas también en Europa. Tenían muy buena fama y su calidad en relación a su precio hacían de la marca una de las más cotizadas y queridas por los clientes. Un claro ejemplo era que casi no se cabía en la tienda. Dean se sentía un poco agobiado entre tanta mujer y tanto niño corriendo por todas partes. Jessica, por el contrario, parecía estar en su salsa y, por todo lo que había elegido, parecía querer llevarse toda la tienda.

No habían terminado de comprar todos los juguetes cuando John se despertó, ésta vez hambriento y reclamando lo que era suyo. Dean lo cogió en brazos intentando calmarlo y comenzó a caminar con él enseñándole la tienda cuando se topó de lleno con Castiel.

Ambos se miraron fijamente pero ninguno dijo nada, hasta que llegó Jessica, que venía rezagada tras Dean eligiendo más juguetes.

— ¡Castiel! —exclamó. Se acercó a él y le dio dos besos.

— Jessica —la saludó de igual modo. Luego se giró hacia su acompañante—. Dean.

— Señor Novak —respondió seco.

— Sé que Dean tendría que estar en su puesto de trabajo —Jessica comenzó a hablar rápidamente—, la culpa es mía. Le obligué a que viniera a acompañarme hoy para aprovechar los descuentos —confesó.

Castiel le sonrió a la mujer.

— No te preocupes, Dean tiene libertad para entrar y salir cuando él considere oportuno.

Dean no dijo nada y se limitó a escuchar la charla de esos dos.

— Parece que las ventas van muy bien. Yo pienso llevarme media tienda —Jess parecía encantada hablando con él y Castiel parecía no tener prisa alguna en seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

— Tiene buena pinta, sí, pero no lo sabremos hasta Enero. No obstante no puedo quejarme.

John comenzó a llorar más alto y atrajo la atención de Castiel.

— ¿Se encuentra mal? —preguntó preocupado.

— Tiene hambre —el tono de voz de Dean fue algo seco. No había planeado que le saliera así, pero ahora era tarde para corregirlo.

— Íbamos a ponernos a la cola para la sala de lactancia. La única que hay está llena —se quejó ella.

Castiel la miró.

— Es una de las cosas que he anotado en mi revisión del día —le enseñó la tablet que llevaba en la mano y en la que parecía haber escrito varias cosas—. Quiero añadir otra sala de lactancia. Un lugar donde recibe tantos bebés no debería tener sólo una.

— Exacto —ella le dio la razón cogiendo a su hijo para intentar calmarlo.

— Os llevaré al aseo privado de los trabajadores. Allí estarás tranquila y podrás ocuparte de John —Castiel no esperó respuesta porque sabía que Dean se opondría, así que echó a andar hacia el área privada de la tienda. Tecleó un código en la puerta y la sostuvo para que pasaran.

Dean se sentía algo fuera de lugar empujando el carrito, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Cuando llegaron a una puerta marrón, Castiel se paró al lado.

— Aquí podrás estar tranquila.

Jessica se lo agradeció. Cogió la bolsa y el cambiador del bebé del carrito y entró cerrando la puerta tras ella. Dean ni se planteó entrar. Lo último que quería era verle los pechos a su cuñada, así que se quedó allí fuera soportando la presencia de Castiel.

— No hemos coincidido estas últimas semanas —Castiel miraba la pantalla de su tablet mientras hablaba—. Supongo que has tenido mucho trabajo.

Dean no se anduvo con rodeos.

— No disimules porque sabes que te he estado evitando —ni lo miró al hablar—. Tampoco necesitas llenar este silencio con una conversación de besugos porque tampoco hace falta.

Castiel apretó los dientes y respiró hondo un segundo antes de levantar la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué estás así conmigo?

Por primera vez en todo ese rato, Dean levantó la mirada del carrito y tuvo el suficiente valor para mirarle a los ojos.

— ¿Que por qué estoy así contigo? ¿Te recuerdo cómo te pusiste la última vez que nos vimos? ¡Casi te da un ataque cuando te toqué!

— Ya hemos hablado sobre eso —le cortó.

— No, has hablado tú y siempre me respondes que ya hablaremos, pero esa maldita conversación no llega nunca, ¿y sabes? Ya no la quiero. Me importa un pimiento por qué sabes tanto de lo que me pasa, por qué no puedes dejarte llevar o por qué cojones no quieres que te toque —se relamió los labios mientras hablaba—. Ya me da igual. Me ha quedado claro que sólo sabes darme largas, inventarte excusas y pretextos para que no te toque y que no soportas que lo haga. Bien. Tú ganas.

Castiel respiraba llenando los pulmones toda su capacidad. Parecía que se estuviera conteniendo y que iba a explotar de un momento a otro, pero no lo hizo; se limitó a asentir, apagó la pantalla de la tablet y lo miró.

— Despídete de tu cuñada de mi parte, por favor —y caminó atravesando el pasillo, con las suelas de sus zapatos repiqueteando sobre el pulido suelo. Luego desapareció de su vista.

Jess abrió su puerta de pronto y se lo quedó mirando. Dean le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Ya ha terminado John? —preguntó, aunque su sobrino seguía en los brazos de Jessica, aparentemente mamando, pero oculto bajo una fina gasa.

— ¿De qué estabais hablando, Dean?

Mierda.

— ¿Nos habéis oído?

— ¡Os tiene que haber oído toda la ciudad! —exclamó—. Dean —su cuñada bajó el tono—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

 

 

 

Dean regresó a su oficina tras convencer a Jessica de que todo estaba bien y que le diera tiempo para hablar con ellos. Ella le había prometido no decirle nada a Sam, y eso le alivió en parte. ¿Qué iba a decirles? Toda esa historia era de locos y ni él mismo se la creía. De todas formas, cualquier cosa que hubiera con Castiel se había acabado. Era cierto que aún le quedaban dos meses para olvidarse de toda esa historia y volver a ser él, pero podía con ello. No necesitaba a Cas para nada, y podría conseguirlo sin él.

 

Entre una de las muchas cosas que se había propuesto era la de dejar de ser una carga para Castiel. Lo notaba distante, y lo entendía. Se ponía a hacer un repaso mental y quizás había sido demasiado duro con sus palabras. Desde que había llegado a su lado lo había acosado, dicho guarradas, sobado, besado, magreado y ni siquiera sabía si era gay o no. Según Jess sí que lo era, pero no iba a fiarse de los pálpitos de una recién parida hormonada por la subida de la leche. Además, era verdad que Castiel estaba más distante con él y parecía haberle dejado el espacio que Dean quería para él solo. Lo había hecho por despecho, porque realmente no quería alejar a Cas de su vida, pero éste se lo había tomado muy en serio. No había vuelto a acercarse a él, ni siquiera en las últimas reuniones que habían tenido habían cruzado una sola palabra.

Dean no quería admitirlo pero comenzaba a echar de menos la complicidad que había existido entre ellos dos. Ahora no sólo tenía que luchar con el recuerdo sino además con la presencia de ese secretario tocapelotas que parecía ser un apéndice de Castiel.

Desde que ellos dos se habían distanciado, Castiel y Samandriel parecían ser Epi y Blas. Le jodía mucho admitirlo, pero verles juntos hacía que se le revolvieran las tripas.

Ese sentimiento no mejoró cuando, al día siguiente, los vio hablar a lo lejos mientras esperaban los ascensores. Él salía del despacho de Anna para devolverle la grapadora que le había robado días atrás y, desde la puerta, podía observar de frente los ascensores. Castiel se inclinaba para decirle algo al oído al muchacho y éste sonreía y asentía. Cuando se montaron y apretaron el botón del piso a donde querían ir, Castiel volvió a decirle algo disimuladamente al oído y el joven volvió a sonreír, ésta vez sonrojándose y todo.

Dean apretó los dientes observando la escena. De pronto se sintió abrumado por un millón de sensaciones, entre ellas la de sentir la ropa interior humedecida. Se había adelantado un día, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no quiso ir a buscar a Castiel porque le había quedado claro que su jefe ya se había buscando un nuevo juguete con el que pasar el rato.

Se despidió de Ana rápidamente y fue al baño. Tenía el calzoncillo mojado por la parte delantera de líquido pre seminal y también notaba las nalgas chorreando. Se aseó y fue a su despacho para dejarlo todo recogido antes de marcharse.

De nuevo la imagen de Castiel con su ayudante le tocó la moral. Estaba tan cabreado con él, que antes de irse a casa, subió al restaurante de arriba a tomarse una copa. No tenía alcohol en su oficina y se apuntó mentalmente comprar algo para cuando lo necesitara en un futuro.

Se sentó en un taburete y se pidió un whisky. Luego otro más. El alcohol lo había relajado un poco, pero tampoco demasiado. Se estaba bebiendo el tercer whisky cuando alguien se le sentó al lado.

— ¿No es algo pronto para beber?

Dean ni volvió la cabeza para responder.

— No cuando realmente necesitas un trago.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la cara admitiendo que tenía razón. Luego le tendió la mano.

— Me llamo Jacob.

— Dean —aceptó el saludo y volvió a pedirse otra copa.

— No puede ser tan grave lo que te ha pasado como para que bebas así, ¿no? ¿Mal de amores?

Dean meditó la pregunta porque ni él mismo sabía la respuesta.

— No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad—. Supongo que hoy me siento un poco despechado —bromeó consigo mismo.

El hombre se arrimó mucho a él hasta susurrarle al oído.

— No deberías. El alfa que te haya dejado tirado es un gilipollas porque un olor como el tuyo es difícil de encontrar —aspiró en el hueco de su cuello—. Hueles extraordinariamente bien.

Dean giró la cabeza hacia él. Ese tal Jacob parecía también un alfa, podía olerlo, y uno muy posesivo.

— Yo puedo darte todo lo que tú necesitas, Dean, todo lo que te han negado hasta ahora. Ven conmigo. Yo podré satisfacerte y saciar esa necesidad que tienes dentro —le susurró rozando el lóbulo de la oreja—. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de ti.

Por la cabeza de Dean volvió a pasar esa escena, y Samandriel ruborizándose. ¿Qué le habría dicho Cas? ¿Habría sido brutalmente honesto con él diciéndole las cosas que quería hacerle? Sin darse cuenta asintió levemente. Jacob se lamió los labios, lo cogió de una mano y lo guió hacia los aseos.

A esa hora el bar y el restaurante estaban muy tranquilos y sin ningún cliente. Nadie se percató de que se encerraban en el aseo de caballeros. Una vez dentro, Jacob lo acorraló contra una pared y comenzó a morderle el cuello mientras lo tocaba por todas partes y por encima de la ropa. Deslizó una mano por la parte trasera de su pantalón y le acarició las húmedas nalgas. Luego se llevó los dedos a la nariz y aspiró, cerrando los ojos durante el proceso.

— Dean... —jadeó extasiado—. Tu alfa es un gilipollas por dejarte así y no darte lo que necesitas, pero ahora yo puedo hacerme cargo de ti, puedo darte lo que quieras.

¿Puedes darme a Castiel? Estuvo tentando a preguntar, pero no lo hizo. Una frase que había dicho el tío ese le hizo pensar. ¿Su alfa? ¿Acaso no eran todos los alfas iguales? ¿No valía igual uno que otro?

Jacob comenzó a lamerle la barbilla mientras lo aprisionaba más contra la pared. Había comenzado a hacer unos sonidos guturales con la garganta, como si fuera un perro rabioso, y le tiraba de la camisa para que se desprendiera de ella.

— Oye, Jacob, para —sentía la necesidad de que lo poseyeran, pero sentía que algo no iba bien, por eso se echó hacia atrás—. No —pero Jacob no le hizo caso, siguiendo con sus acometidas, entonces Dean tuvo que decírselo mucho más alto—. ¡No!

Jacob lo miró. Luego levantó el brazo y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que la cabeza de Dean rebotara contra la pared y quedara medio inconsciente.

— ¡No puedes decirme que no, puta! Porque eso es lo que eres. No puedes venir ofreciéndote, calentarme, y luego marcharte como si nada —lo agarró con más fuerza para que no se cayera al suelo—. Entérate bien, eres una puta que no tienes derechos a nada y te trataré como tal.

Dean intentó alejarle de él pero se encontraba demasiado mareado. El golpe lo había dejado casi fuera de combate y no podía hacer gran cosa para ayudarse a sí mismo. Jacob lo había cogido por el cuello y le había asestado tal mordisco que le había hecho sangrar y todo. Intentó desprenderse de él, pero Jacob volvió a golpearle, asegurándose de que no fuera a luchar contra él. Lo zarandeó y lo empujó hacia el lavabo, donde lo dejo caer sobre la encimera de mármol. Luego tiró de sus pantalones hasta bajárselos. Los calzoncillos de Dean estaban humedecidos y el gruñido que emitió Jacob fue más de un animal que el de una persona. Lo acarició por encima de la tela y tanteó dónde estaba el orificio de entrada, adentrando un poco uno de los dedos.

— No, para —jadeó Dean. No se podía mover para defenderse. Había comenzado a tener miedo porque sabía que no iba a salir intacto de ahí. Jamás se había imaginado que pudieran violarle, pero ese hecho parecía ser algo muy real—. No.

— ¡Te he dicho que no me digas que no! —volvió a rugir Jacob, cabreado, penetrándole un poco por encima del calzoncillo—. Eres una puta y como tal, te voy a dar lo que te mereces.

Dean cerró los ojos. No había escapatoria para él.

 

Jacob le mordió sobre un hombro mientras le bajaba los calzoncillos. Estaba deseando hundirse en ese culito, reclamarlo, y disponer de él siempre que quisiera. Sabía que Dean había perdido el conocimiento y, si lo soltaba, caería al suelo como un muñeco de trapo. Mejor, así no gritaría cuando sus cuerpos se unieran y se formara ese vínculo entre ellos. Se restregó un poco más y se colocó tras él, dispuesto a bajarse los pantalones y a comenzar con la cópula.

 

 

Castiel salió del ascensor con un montón de archivadores en las manos. Tenía trabajo para parar un tren y el día se le echaba encima. Por suerte no tenía ninguna reunión planeada para esa tarde.

Entonces lo olió; Dean había entrado en celo, pero ese olor... ese olor no era como el de siempre. Se paró en seco en mitad del pasillo y aspiró hondo. Entonces lo percibió con claridad; Dean tenía miedo.

Tiró los archivadores al suelo y corrió dejándose guiar por su olfato. Le sorprendió no tomar rumbo hacia su despacho, como hubiera hecho en primera instancia, pero confiaba en su instinto y siguió corriendo.

No esperó a los ascensores, subiendo los pisos que conducían hacia el restaurante por la escalera. Conforme se fue acercando pudo apreciar el olor de otro alfa. Eso le puso sobre aviso y aceleró el paso.

Cuando llegó al restaurante, estaba completamente sudado y le hervía la sangre. Caminó rápido hacia el baño, que era desde donde le llegaba el olor tan fuerte. No se lo pensó; se echó varios pasos hacia atrás y, de una patada al lado de la cerradura, golpeó con violencia la puerta abriéndola y haciéndola chocar luego contra la pared.

Jacob se vio sobresaltado de pronto por unas manos fuertes que lo agarraban por los hombros y lo separaban de Dean, haciendo que este cayera al suelo. No pudo defenderse porque le habían pillado bajándose los pantalones en ese momento. Castiel le dio la vuelta y le arreó tal puñetazo que lo tiró de espaldas al suelo, luego se sentó sobre él y siguió golpeándole la cara hasta que lo dejó inconsciente.

Tras él escuchó una serie de gritos procedente de los cocineros y las camareras del restaurante, que se habían acercado al oír semejante ruido.

No dijo nada; se puso en pie y fue hacia el baño. Adecentó a Dean y lo cogió en brazos. Tenía que ponerlo a salvo fuera como fuera.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

 

 

 

Dean se fue despertando poco a poco. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se encontraba francamente mal. Le dolía el cuerpo por distintas zonas y aún se sentía un poco mareado.

Comenzó a recordar conforme abría los ojos y oteaba la habitación donde estaba. No reconocía el lugar. ¿Y si ese Jacob había podido con él y se lo había llevado a casa?

Se incorporó de la cama y se desprendió de las sábanas dispuesto a escapar, a salir corriendo de allí, cuando una voz que llegó desde la puerta lo detuvo en seco.

— Yo de ti estaría tumbado un rato más. Tienes un moratón un poco feo en la mejilla —Castiel caminó hacia él con un paño en la mano. Dentro había metido cubitos de hielo—. Ponte esto. Te calmará y te bajará la hinchazón.

Dean le hizo caso. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó relajándose en el acto en cuanto escuchó su voz. Aceptó el paño y se lo puso apretando los dientes por el dolor.

— Hijo de puta —siseó entre dientes al llevarse la otra mano al cuello y comprobar que también le dolía. Recordaba que le había mordido.

— Dean —Castiel se sentó en su lado de la cama y lo miró—. ¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que pasó?

Dean meditó unos segundos antes de hablar.

— Estaba tomándome una copa antes de irme a casa cuando apareció él. Me dijo que él podía ser mi alfa, me convenció, y me fui con él, pero una vez en el baño, le dije que no quería seguir y se puso violento —poco a poco iba recordando las cosas—. Me mordió, me dio un puñetazo y... —guardó silencio porque recordaba que había comenzado a bajarle la ropa y a tocarle por encima de los calzoncillos, pero ya no recordaba nada más—... no sé si pasó algo más. No lo recuerdo.

— No pasó nada —añadió tajante tras oír sus palabras—. Creo que lo intentó, pero no lo consiguió —añadió explicándole por qué estaba tan seguro—. Pude oleros a los dos y si hubiera pasado algo más, el olor habría sido distinto.

Dean no ocultó el suspiró que lanzó, pero no dijo nada. Siguió en silencio oculto tras el frío paño. Castiel aprovechó para hablar. Había llegado el momento.

— Dean. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado porque el celo te hace perder el control y ofrecerte a cualquiera...

Dean lo cortó para corregirle.

— Yo no me ofrecí a él. Él me dijo que podía ser mi alfa y yo le creí.

— ¿Tú sabes cuáles son las funciones de un alfa con su omega?

— ¿Jodernos la vida cada treinta días? —movió el paño porque el frío comenzaba a dolerle.

— Los alfas protegemos a nuestra familia, a nuestra prole y a nuestro omega. Los defendemos con nuestra vida si es preciso, al igual que hacemos todo lo humanamente posible para hacerles felices, para satisfacerles en todos los campos, sobre todo en el sexual. Tú eres mi omega, Dean, y siempre he intentado complacerte. En todo.

— Ya, hasta que mantuvimos aquella charla en la juguetería y te hiciste más amiguito de tu secretario. ¿Ya le has hecho tu omega?

Castiel frunció el ceño porque no entendía nada.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Te vi ese mismo día antes del ataque con él, los dos muy juntitos, riéndoos, y compartiendo secretos cuando os montasteis en el ascensor.

Las arruguitas de Cas alrededor de los ojos se hicieron visibles cuando frunció la cara intentando comprender.

— Samandriel no puede ser mi omega porque es un alfa. Un alfa joven que está aprendiendo a serlo —le aclaró—. Si tanto te preocupa, Dean, él me había preguntado qué podía hacer porque le gustaba una chica de su coro de la iglesia y yo le había dado un par de consejos.

Dean guardó silencio, atormentado por haber metido tanto la pata.

— La relación de los alfas y los omegas, una vez que se unen, es para toda la vida. Es un vínculo sagrado que nada ni nadie puede romper. Puedes acostarte con otros omegas, con otros alfas, sí, incluso unirte a ellos, pero si lo haces con la persona equivocada serás desgraciado el resto de tu vida.

Dean había comenzado a comprender.

— Pensé... pensé que tú eras mi alfa porque no había más alfas alrededor.

Castiel bufó.

— No hay más alrededor porque no están interesados en ti y porque me han olido a mí a tu alrededor, Dean. La mayoría se alejan cuando saben que un omega ha encontrado a su pareja aunque no haya sido aún reclamado. Otros alfas son más... cabezotas y se enfrentan porque quieren tener el control de todos los omegas. Como ese Jacob.

— Así que... si tú y yo lo hacemos... quedaremos unidos de por vida.

Castiel asintió.

— Sí. No sé si hasta que se termine tu hechizo, pero por si acaso no quiero arriesgarme. No quiero que te veas atado a mí obligatoriamente cuando esto termine.

Dean no supo cómo tomarse esas palabras. Para él no era un sufrimiento estar con Cas, pero éste parecía no saberlo por las siguientes palabras que dijo.

— Sé que no eres gay, Dean, y que te has visto envuelto en este mundo. Has tenido que experimentar muchas cosas y aceptarlas. Has hecho todo lo que has podido. Ya te queda poco para dejar de sentirte así y ser libre.

Ser libre. ¿Realmente quería volver a serlo?

— Nunca me has contado por qué tú, Cas. Por qué sabes tanto de todo esto, por qué eres mi alfa y yo el omega.

Castiel se lamió los labios. Hacía mucho tiempo que no contaba esa historia.

— Hace ya varios años me vi envuelto en una trifulca sin yo quererlo. Aún no era el dueño de nada. Estaba estudiando en la universidad y mi vida era tranquila y normal, hasta que salí de aquella fiesta de hermandad. Unos estudiantes estaban increpando a una mujer. Yo me acerqué hasta ellos y les obligué a que la dejaran tranquila —reflexionó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando—. Lo conseguí, pero entonces vinieron hacia mí y me dieron una paliza. Yo no pude defenderme, no moví un dedo y allí me dejaron; tirado en medio de la calle a mi suerte con moratones por todas partes.

— Menudos capullos —Dean lo miraba atento esperando a que continuase.

— Esa mujer, la que yo había salvado, se acercó a mí y me ayudó a levantarme. Luego me dijo que era una pena que yo fuera un omega porque en mi corazón se escondía un alfa, pero que ella podía hacerme cambiar.

— Y lo hizo.

— Lo hizo —asintió a las palabras de Dean—. Al principio no la comprendí pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo me di cuenta que algo había cambiado dentro de mí. Yo quería ser bibliotecario, ¿sabes? Estar escondido entre libros sin que nadie me molestase y relacionarme con el mundo lo menos posible.

— Y llegó esa gitana a joderte la vida.

— Algo así —esbozó una sonrisa—. Cuando comprendí lo que había pasado fui a buscarla. Me llevó meses tener una pista y localizarla, pero lo conseguí. Ella me reconoció al instante y al principio pensé que eso sería bueno puesto que la salvé de la agresión.

— Pero no lo fue.

— No. Cuando le pedí que me devolviera a como era antes, me llamó desagradecido. Me dijo que el regalo, el don que ella me había dado era muy grande y que yo no había sabido apreciarlo. Entonces me maldijo; me dijo que conocería a mi omega, pero que éste no querría unirse a mí y que vagaría solo el resto de mi vida ya que eso era lo que siempre había querido —sonrió triste—. El resto de la historia ya la conoces.

Dean asintió. Tenía la cabeza llena de información que aún no había colocado en su lugar y algunas preguntas pendientes.

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir? —le preguntó—. Cuando me viste en la entrevista. Si no me hubieras tenido cerca, te habrías librado de toda la lata que te he dado.

Castiel levantó la mirada triste y lo miró.

— Prefiero tenerte cerca y saber que estás bien aunque no te pueda tener —le confesó—. Sé cómo son los celos de los omegas y, en cuanto te vi, supe lo que te había pasado. Desprendes un olor confuso, Dean y sabía que, si no me quedaba cerca para... asesorarte, te dejarías llevar por el celo y habrías acabado mal.

Dean tuvo que asentir. Sabía cómo se ponía, sabía que en esos momentos no existía nada más. Si Castiel no hubiera estado a su lado, era muy probable que hubiera acabado violado y asesinado en el callejón trasero de cualquier bar de carretera.

— Gracias por salvarme —susurró consciente de todo lo que ese hombre había hecho por él sin él saberlo.

— Esa primera vez que llegaste a mi despacho, en celo, rogando para que te poseyera, podía haberlo hecho. Ambos nos habríamos ahorrado mucho sufrimiento porque nadie más, ningún otro alfa te habría reclamado, no habrías estado en peligro, y tus celos habrían estando más controlados, pero moralmente no podía, Dean. No podía unirte a mí para siempre cuando sabía que no querías nada de eso, que estabas deseando que la maldición pasase y que, además, no te gustaban los hombres.

Dean intentó quitarle algo de hierro al momento porque sentía ganas de abrazarle y tenía que evitar esa clase de sentimientos como fuera.

— Pues tienes unas pelotas a prueba de bomba porque yo habría estallado hace mucho.

Castiel no pudo evitar reírse junto a él. Lo dijo de una manera tan natural que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Le venía bien esas risas.

— Creo que me he ganado el cinturón negro de meditación —bromeó.

Dean volvió a ponerse serio porque lo que quería decirle era de verdad.

— Gracias, Cas, por todo. Me he comportado como un capullo, y no he me he dado cuenta de lo que estabas pasando. He sido un egoísta.

— No tenías por qué saber nada, Dean, no te atormentes. No quería decírtelo tan pronto porque sabía que entones me costaría más acercarme a ti, y con que uno de los dos esté fastidiado, es suficiente.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, ahora con menos fuerza que antes y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, sopesando la charla que habían tenido hasta que Dean reaccionó.

— Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a casa. Me encerraré con mi maravilloso juguetito y volveré después de acción de gracias. Saluda a los chicos de mi parte.

— ¿De verdad quieres irte? —le preguntó serio. 

No, no quería irse, pero no quería seguir jodiéndole la vida.

— Es lo mejor. Así podrás descansar y yo podré darme una ducha y quitarme el olor de ese gilipollas de encima. Como me lo vuelva a cruzar...

— Ya lo he despedido —respondió.

Dean levantó las cejas, asombrado. Castiel siguió explicándose.

— Él aún no lo sabe porque lo dejé inconsciente en el suelo con la cara partida, pero mis abogados ya se están haciendo cargo.

Eso le puso, y mucho, aunque Dean no fuera a admitirlo. Saber que Cas había ido a por él, lo había salvado y se había comportado como una bestia parda, hacía que algo dentro de él se removiera y le dejara el estómago mareado y lleno de mariposas. Debía de ser el celo. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

— Voy a... adecentarme un poco y a volver a casa —se incorporó quitando las sábanas de encima y oliendo aún el hedor de ese gilipollas sobre él.

Castiel debió de notarlo también porque se levantó a su par.

— Dúchate antes o atraerás a toda la ciudad —le aconsejó—. En el baño te he preparado varias toallas y ropa cómoda. Así te sentirás algo mejor.

Dean asintió. Castiel abandonó la habitación y él se fue hacia el baño. No pudo evitar curiosear lo que le rodeaba; el cepillo de dientes de Castiel, la pasta que utilizaba, su peine, la maquilla de afeitar, el gel. Todo era sencillo y discreto, algo totalmente opuesto a lo que uno se hubiera esperado que fuera el baño de un ejecutivo de una empresa tan importante.

Tardó un buen rato en ducharse y cuando salió, Castiel ya había cambiado las sábanas de la cama y había ventilado la habitación. Debía de admitir que era muy apañado. Cuando llegó a la cocina lo encontró allí metiendo algo en el horno.

— Ya he terminado —dijo desde la puerta sin entrar—. Me voy.

Castiel apretó un botón del horno y se acercó hacia él.

— ¿Tienes comida para toda esta semana?

Dean no tenía ni idea de lo que había en su nevera, pero le daba igual. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes porque el olor de Castiel comenzaba a hacerle temblar las rodillas.

— Sí —mintió—. Te mantendré informado.

Castiel lo vio atravesar su apartamento y llegar hasta la puerta. Cuando lo vio abrirla, lo llamó.

— Dean —esperó a que se volviera para seguir hablando—. Quédate.

Dean apretó los dientes porque quería decirle que sí, pero ese hombre ya había hecho demasiado por él, y sabía lo que le costaba contenerse, pero aún así seguía dispuesto a ayudarle.

— Por favor —Castiel avanzó hacia él hasta quedar a pocos milímetros de su cuerpo. Había invadido totalmente su espacio personal.

Asintió. Lo miraba a esos ojos azules mientras asentía. No podía decirle que no. ¿Cómo negarse a algo que quería con toda el alma?

En cuanto tuvo su aprobación, Castiel se le echó encima, aprisionándole contra la puerta. Hundió la cabeza en su cuello y comenzó a besarle mientras jadeaba suavemente su nombre. Dean le rodeó los hombros con los brazos. Todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas, y era más que evidente que sólo Cas podía aplacar su fuego. 

Le pasó las manos por la espalda y por debajo de las nalgas hasta lograr que Dean le rodeara las caderas con sus piernas. Agarrándole así, caminó con él hacia el dormitorio, donde se dejó caer sobre la cama y sobre él. 

Le sacó la camiseta hasta quitársela. Le lamió el pecho y jugó con sus pezones propinándoles suaves mordiscos que le erizó totalmente la piel. 

Se incorporó para ponerse de rodillas entre sus piernas e ir bajando con sus besos por el estómago de Dean. Rodeó su ombligo y siguió su camino, todo bajo la atenta mirada de esos ojos verdes. 

Tiró de los pantalones y los calzoncillos y lo dejó desnudo en un par de segundos, luego comenzó a darle besos por el abdomen, sintiendo el miembro de Dean totalmente erecto bajo su barbilla. 

— Cas —jadeó, siendo consciente de pronto de una cosa—. No tengo el consolador aquí, y a no ser que tengas tú alguno...

— No tengo —respondió incorporándose un poco—. Lo compré expresamente para ti, pero no te preocupes —alzó la mano y le guiñó un ojo—. Tengo dedos.

Dean tragó duro. ¿Estaba Cas realmente preparado para hacer eso?

— Cas... No. No creo que debamos seguir —se sentó sobre la cama y Cas se arodilló frente a él entre sus piernas—. Créeme que aprecio todo esto que haces por mí, pero no quiero ver cómo sufres conteniéndote, cómo haces todo esto por mí mientras tú tienes que hacer relajación para que no te exploten las pelotas.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa.

— Dean, ya te he dicho que quiero hacerlo, y tú también quieres. No seas más cabezota.

— No soy cabezota —se defendió.

— No, es cierto... eres muy cabezota.

Dean abrió la boca falsamente ofendido. Castiel asintió de pronto.

— Está bien. ¿Me pasas el mando de la tele? Está sobre la mesilla de noche.

Asintiendo, Dean se giró para localizar el mando en la mesita que quedaba más apartada de él. Se dio la vuelta y se estiró para alcanzarlo. Entonces Castiel lo pilló totalmente desprevenido; aprovechó que estaba estirado, con el trasero ligeramente levantado, para agarrarle por las nalgas, separárselas, y hundir la cara entre ellas. No esperó ni un segundo para lamer aquel rosado y ya húmedo lugar, adentrando levemente la lengua en él.

Dean intentó reaccionar apartándose de él, pero sólo consiguió elevar el trasero haciendo algo más profunda la penetración de la lengua de ese hombre en su trasero. 

Gimió extasiado, sabiendo que no iba a salir con vida de esa cama. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle, pero sólo pudo ver a Cas tras él, con la cara hundida entre sus nalgas y las yemas de los dedos clavadas en su piel. A partir de ahí sólo pudo hundir la cabeza en el almohada y agarrarse a ella. Castiel se incorporó sabiendo que había ganado por el momento. Se sentía embriagado por el olor de Dean, incluso le hacía jadear de placer sin necesidad de tocarse. Avanzó con un dedo y lo acercó a la entrada. Ésta estaba muy mojada, ya no sólo por su saliva, sino por su propia lubricación. El dedo prácticamente resbaló solo hacia el interior, por lo que decidió añadir otro. Dean se contrajo y elevó más el trasero, buscando más fricción, sentirse más lleno.

Castiel había pasado un brazo entre sus piernas y le había agarrado la erección, comenzando luego a acariciarle mientras subía y bajaba el puño por todo el tronco.

— Cas, Cas —Dean arremetía con su trasero echándose hacia atrás, buscando más—. Más fuerte.

Castiel sonrió. Incluso siendo un omega, Dean no podía evitar mandar. No es que él tuviera una amplia experiencia en omegas, pero había conocido a unos cuantos, y eran todos mucho más sumisos que Dean. Se conformaban con lo que les daban y eso les hacía felices. Dean era todo un reto en sí, mirase por donde lo mirase. Tenía que enseñarle que el que mandaba era él.

— Tienes que aprender a apreciar lo que te dan, Dean.

Dean no entendió sus palabras, sólo sabía que no estaba obteniendo lo que necesitaba.

— Cas... —jadeó.

— Dean, no.

— Cas, por favor —gimió—. Méteme otro dedo. Por favor.

— Tienes que estar agradecido por lo que te dan, Dean, y dejar de mandar —le dijo—. ¿Te das cuenta que, aunque seas el omega, sigues mandando tú?

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo—. Bastante tengo ya con no poder controlar mi cuerpo como para controlar mi lengua.

Castiel se rió y sin querer adentró un poco más los dedos, haciendo gemir a Dean.

— Cas, por favor —le suplicó—. Por favor.

— Cállate, Dean —extrajo los dedos de su trasero pero la otra mano siguió acariciándole la polla.

— Pero... —insistió.

— Que te calles, Dean.

Dean volvió la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos mientras le respondía.

— No.

Fue claro y rotundo y Castiel se tomó esa negativa como un atentado a su liderazgo. Alzó la mano, que aún tenía chorrando por la lubricación, y la dejó caer sobre una de las nalgas de Dean, dejándole marcada la piel con ese simple cachetada.

Dean gimió, volvió a girar la cabeza para hundirla en la almohada, y comenzó a correrse ahogando sus palabras sobre la cama. Castiel no supo qué decía, sólo se limitó a masturbarle mientras el semen le resbalaba entre los dedos y por el dorso de la mano hasta la muñeca. Sospechaba que Dean lo estaba poniendo a parir. Cuando el orgasmo pasó, le soltó el pene aún erecto y se quedó sentado tras él esperando a que reaccionara. Dean tardó un par de minutos en girarse. Tenía la cara completamente colorada y jadeaba.

— Supongo que esas palabras que has compartido con la almohada eran sobre mí y lo mucho que me quieres —bromeó.

Dean asintió, necesitando un par de segundos más para responder.

— Sí, sobre todo eso —se quejó—. Eres un bruto.

— Y tú eres más terco que una mula. Recuerda que mando, yo, Dean, y eso no es discutible.

Dean no estaba acostumbrado a que lo mandasen y, aunque no le importaba dejarse llevar en la cama, otra cosa muy distinta era hacer única y exclusivamente lo que el otro decía.

— Ya, claro... Mira, Cas, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que yo no sigo las reglas convencionales y que las órdenes no valen conmigo. Quizás lo mejor es que me vaya a casa y... —no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque Castiel alzó la mano con la que lo había azotado, le enseñó los dos dedos con los que lo había penetrado y, tras moverlos, se los metió en la boca y los chupó—. Joder.

Castiel lamió sus propios dedos hasta saborear bien la humedad de Dean y succionar todo rastro que había en cada falange. Luego los apartó de su boca y le sonrió.

— No pretendo obligarte a nada, Dean, eres libre de irte si quieres, sólo te estoy diciendo que nadie conoce tu celo mejor que yo —respondió—. Nadie mejor que yo sabe lo que tu cuerpo necesita en cada momento. Si confiaras en mí, yo podría hacer que alcanzaras el cielo sin tocar las manos.

Dean lo miraba fijamente con los labios ligeramente separados.

— Qué me dices, Dean. ¿Confías en mí?

Dean ni se lo pensó.

— Con los ojos cerrados.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

** CAPITULO 12 **

 

 

Dean se despertó varias horas más tarde. No sabía qué hora era, pero la cama estaba vacía. Había abdicado de ser tan terco y dominante y se sentía absolutamente bien. Había dejado que Cas tomara todo el control, y fue memorable. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero se sentía de lujo. Se desperezó y fue a buscar a Castiel. 

Lo encontró en el suelo del salón, con las piernas cruzadas, los pies sobre los muslos haciendo gala de una flexibilidad imposible, y la espalda recta. Castiel, que hasta entonces había mantenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió al oírle llegar.

— Buenos días.

Dean se fijó en la enorme cristalera del salón que cubría toda una pared de ese carísimo apartamento situado en la vigésimo octava planta del rascacielo. 

— Buenos días —lo observó sin poder evitar sentirse algo culpable—. Espero que no tengas que hacer estiramientos extras por mi culpa.

Castiel relajó la postura y lo miró.

— No te preocupes, hago la misma rutina todas las mañanas, estés tú o no. Me relaja y me prepara para un día duro en el trabajo. ¿Quieres probar?

— Antes necesito un café y algo para comer. 

— En la cocina tienes tarta de manzana. 

Dean puso camino a la cocina al oír nombrar su comida favorita.

— Si sigues mimándome así no voy a querer irme nunca —habló alto para que Castiel lo escuchara desde el salón.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa algo triste. Ojalá Dean no se fuera de su vida nunca, pero sabía que, en cuanto la maldición pasase, lo que existía entre ellos dos desaparecería.

Dean apareció en el salón con un tazón enorme, un tenedor y un plato con casi media tarta. Se sentó en el suelo dejando a su lado la bebida y pinchó la tarta. Luego se lo tendió a Castiel. Éste no se esperaba que Dean le ofreciera de su mismo cubierto, pero le gustó. Abrió la boca y probó la tarta que había hecho un rato antes.

— Así al menos me aseguro de que comes algo —Dean pinchó otro trozo de tarta y se lo llevó a los labios—. Está deliciosa.

Castiel sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Luego aceptó de nuevo otro trozo.

— ¿No llegas hoy algo tarde a la oficina?

Castiel masticó varias veces antes de responder.

— Hoy es acción de gracias, ¿recuerdas? Muchos comen con sus familias y otros vienen a la comida que hay programada. No se trabaja hoy.

— Ah, es cierto —asintió—. Como ya había calculado que no podría ir, no me acordaba.

— ¿Tu hermano no te ha pedido que vayas? 

— Este año celebran el día de acción de gracias en casa de los padres de Jess en Miami. Sam tenía algunos días libres y como no va a poder pedirse más días para Navidad, han aprovechado ahora. 

Castiel asintió y negó con la cabeza cuando Dean le ofreció otro trozo de la tarta. Entonces le acercó el tazón. Iba a decirle también que no porque no le sentaba bien el café, pero descubrió que no era café, sino té. 

— Me voy dando cuenta de tus gustos —Dean le guiñó el ojo mientras Cas cogía el tazón y bebía.

Él no respondió, limitándose sólo a beber. Cuando terminó, lo dejó a un lado y lo observó.

— Tengo que pasarme por la oficina en un rato de todas formas. Voy a recoger unos papeles.

— Nunca descansas —Dean se había terminado la tarta y había dejado el plato a un lado—. Quizás por eso se te arriman todos los omegas, hasta Hannah.

Castiel sonrió mirándole.

— Ya veo que te han contado lo que me pasó con Hannah.

— El primer día que llegué, además.

— La gente no pierde el tiempo —comentó—, pero Hannah no es una omega, es una beta.

Dean frunció el ceño porque jamás habían hablado de que existiera nada más. 

— ¿Qué es un beta? —preguntó—. ¿Tendré que matarla para que no me quite a mi alfa?

Castiel se rió porque Dean estaba claramente de broma, pero le gustó que fuera así.

— Tranquilo, los betas son inofensivos —lo tranquilizó, aunque no tenía por qué ya que desde que Dean había aparecido en su vida sólo tenía ojos para él.

Dean dejó el tazón a un lado y lo miró. Castiel seguía en la misma postura, como si no fuera con él. 

— ¿Me enseñas alguna postura de relajación? A mí también me vendría bien aprender algo de esto.

— No sé si hacer esto es lo mejor con el estómago lleno, pero haremos algo sencillo —estiró las piernas y enderezó la columna vertebral—. Estírate, cierra los ojos y no pienses en nada. Imagina que tienes un hijo transparente en la cabeza que tira hacia arriba.

Dean obedeció dejándose llevar por las palabras de Castiel. Controlar la respiración le ayudó mucho a relajarse y a llevar a cabo los ejercicios que le iba enseñando. No eran complicados, pero requerían de cierta técnica y paciencia y él no estaba acostumbrado, aunque estaba dispuesto a aprender.

Cuando llegó a uno de los ejercicios donde tenía que tumbarse y elevar las caderas, prefirió relajarse sobre el suelo y observarle. Castiel seguía con los ojos cerrados haciendo los ejercicios sin inmutarse de que el otro ya no le seguía. Dean no lo pudo evitar; le gustaba verle así vestido, con ese pantalón de chandal holgado y esa camiseta perfectamente planchada. Cuando levantaba las caderas, se le subía la tela dejando ver que tenía los pantalones algo caídos. Tenía las caderas marcadas y perfectas, con un abdomen plano y al parecer muy suave al tacto, sin ningún rastro de vello. Imaginarle desnudo, completamente rasurado, pudo con su cordura. Sólo necesitó un segundo para imaginarle tras él, sobre él, debajo de él, para sentir que su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar a sus pensamientos. 

Supo que Castiel ya no tenía los ojos cerrados y elevó la mirada de las caderas para comprobar que estaba en lo cierto. Genial, le había pillado mirándole descaradamente, pero no le importó.

Castiel se incorporó del suelo y gateó hacia él hasta ponerse entre sus piernas dobladas. 

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no hacía falta, porque con la mirada se lo decían todo.

Tiró de sus pantalones y lo dejó completamente desnudo de cintura para abajo. Parecía ser un fetiche o algo así dejarle siempre medio vestido. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y se agachó mientras abría la boca. Acto seguido lo deslizó entre los labios hasta tragarlo entero. Dean contuvo la respiración ante semejante visión. Notaba esos ojos azules fijos en él mientras intentaba con toda su alma no ponerse a llorar de satisfacción de un momento a otro. 

Jamás había estado tan duro. Castiel le recorría todo el pene, apretando los labios mientras succionaba levemente con la lengua. 

Durante varios minutos se mostró pétreo, sin mover ni una sola línea de expresión del rostro. Hasta que sintió esos dos dedos en el culo. Entonces todo su autocontrol se fue a la deriva. Alzó las caderas y gimió mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se quedaron así, mirándose, perdidos en las pupilas del otro.

Castiel no cesó en sus movimientos. Con la yema de los dedos profundizaba en él, rozando esa sensible zona que ya tenía localizada en Dean. Era cuestión de segundos que se corriera. Le hipnotizaba su sabor, le gustaba comérsela y oírle emitir esos gemidos que Dean intentaba ahogar al fondo de la garganta. 

Se sacó el miembro de la boca únicamente para volvérselo a meter, ésta vez hasta el final, llegando casi a la garganta, donde terminó de acogerle por completo.

Ese fue el final de Dean; no pudo evitar alzar las caderas mientras el orgasmo le golpeaba de lleno. No podía apartar los ojos de esa erótica escena, no quería. Bajaba y subía las caderas follándole la boca mientras los dedos de ese hombre hacían lo mismo con él. Su trasero jamás había estado tan agradecido de algo. Estuvo tentado a cogerle del pelo y tirar de él, pero no sabía hasta qué punto podía llegar. Entonces sólo se limitó a disfrutar, a dejarse llevar por esa gigantesca ola que había arrasado con la mayor parte de su cordura.

Se quedó tumbado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada mirando al techo, preguntándose si aún estaba vivo. Cuando no notó movimiento a su alrededor, levantó un poco los hombros y dirigió la mirada entre sus piernas. Castiel seguía allí, con su polla aún metida en la boca y mirándole. 

Poco a poco lo dejó ir, no sin regalarle un par de lametones apresando algunas de las rezagadas gotitas que se aventuraban a salir ahora. Dean se estremeció. Los labios de Castiel estaban hinchados, húmedos y brillantes por su semen. Cuando lo vio relamerse el labio inferior, supo que se había puesto duro en el acto. Castiel esbozó una sonrisa sin apartarse.

— Córrete otra vez, Dean —susurró, volviendo a relamerse el labio inferior pasándose la lengua también por la comisura de la boca—. Quiero más.

No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces.

 

 

 

Castiel llegó a la oficina tres horas más tarde de lo que tenía en mente, pero no le importó. Dean se quedó en casa. Se había dado una ducha que lo dejó como nuevo. Pensó que dormiría un rato. Siempre tenía ganas de dormir cuando se quedaba tan saciado, pero hoy su afán por cotillear el apartamento de su jefe podía con él. 

Era un lugar sencillo, con muebles de buena calidad y dotado de la última tecnología, pero aparte de eso, no había grandes lujos como hubiera cabido esperar de un hombre de su posición. Parecía tenerlo todo muy organizado. Tenía una colección de música clásica ordenada por orden alfabético en una de las estanterías del salón. Todo era algo masculino y sobrio, pero le gustó.

Decidió meterse en la cocina y hacer algo para comer. Hoy era el día de acción de gracias y había que celebrarlo, ¿no? Sabía que Cas no iba a ir a la comida de la empresa por quedarse con él. Lo menos que podía hacer era agasajarle con algo.

Hacía mucho que no cocinaba en serio. Cuando era joven solía hacerlo para Sam. Se preocupaba porque su hermano comiera sano y no tantas porquerías como él. Logró su objetivo cuando ahora, de mayor, Sammy prefería la comida fresca y saludable a la comida rápida que comía él.

Se acordó de una receta que solía hacerle y que a su hermano le gustaba mucho. Rebuscó por el congelador buscando algo de carne, y luego algo de verdura fresca en la nevera. Quizás el apartamento de Castiel fuera algo espartano, pero desde luego esa cocina tenía de todo. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a prepararlo todo.

 

 

Castiel regresó al apartamento a la hora de comer. Había estado en el restaurante donde se había producido el altercado. No había vuelto por ser morboso, sino porque era allí donde se celebraba la comida del día de acción de gracias. Así lo había programado meses atrás, al igual que también se celebraría la cena de Navidad y de fin de año. 

No había vuelto para recoger unos papeles, sino para disculparse con el dueño por haberle roto la puerta y extenderle un cheque para que la reemplazara por otra lo antes posible. Un restaurante no podía estar sin puerta en el baño, ¿verdad?

El dueño se mostró muy comprensivo entendiendo lo que había pasado y se negó a coger el cheque, pero Castiel lo convenció y al final tuvo que quedarse, aceptando la invitación a una copa. Charló con los trabajadores que iban a asistir ese día a la comida y se excusó con ellos alegando un compromiso familiar. Gabriel lo miró, sabiendo que Cas no se hablaba desde hacía mucho con su familia y que se lo estaba inventando, pero no dijo nada. Castiel era demasiado celoso de su vida privada y sabía que, aunque le preguntase directamente, él no diría nada.

Cuando abrió la puerta, un agradable aroma salía de la cocina. Intrigado, caminó hacia allí y se quedó en la entrada observando a Dean moverse como pez en el agua. Se había atado su delantal negro a las caderas, ciñéndolas bajo la tela, y llevaba un paño de cocina sobre el hombro. Se le veía relajado y feliz, y eso le gustó. La felicidad de Dean era también la suya.

— Eso huele fenomenal —dijo al fin para hacerse notar.

Dean volvió la cabeza hacia él y sonrió. No le había escuchado llegar.

— Oh, cariño, ya estás en casa —falseó la voz para completar la broma.

Castiel llegó a su lado y a punto estuvo de palmearle el trasero para seguir con la broma, pero se contuvo. Dean parecía tranquilo y relajado y no quería provocar nada que hiciera salir a la bestia antes de tiempo.

— No sabía que cocinabas tan bien —miró la sartén donde terminaban de hacerse algunas verduras.

— Algo recuerdo de cuando cuidaba de Sammy —Dean siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Apartó la comida del fuego y comenzó a poner la mesa—. Recuerdo que no le gustaba las zanahorias, así que se las cortaba y hacía muñecos con ella.

Castiel sonrió imaginándoselo. Le ayudó a poner la mesa y se sentó frente a él cuando todo estuvo listo.

— Está delicioso, Dean. Gracias.

Dean asintió algo ruborizado. Cogió su vaso y bebió antes de responder.

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, encima que te vas a perder el día de acción de gracias con tu familia y con la gente de la oficina, y por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es alimentarte como dios manda.

Castiel volvió a sonreír, ésta vez algo más lúgubre. Hacía mucho que había perdido el contacto con su familia. Su padre no era el mejor padre, por así decirlo, y la relación con sus hermanos mayores se había ido deteriorando con el tiempo hasta quedar en nada. Tampoco había planeado comer con la gente de la oficina. Si era sincero consigo mismo, había pensado pasarlo en casa, solo, meditando en lo que se había convertido su vida, pero estar ahí con Dean superaba con creces lo que había previsto que sería ese día.

 

 

 

Dean volvió al trabajo varios días más tarde. Lo hizo con ganas, admirando cómo el edificio iba llenándose de luz y color con los adornos navideños que los chicos de mantenimiento estaban colocando por todas partes. En la puerta de su despacho habían colgado un Papá Noel de la placa con su nombre. Nunca se había tomado las navidades muy en serio porque Sam y él llevaban demasiado tiempo ellos dos solos. Ese año, con la llegada de John, todo era distinto. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba deseando jugar debajo del árbol con él y que abriera sus regalos. Sospechaba que al pobre niño no iba a darle tiempo de jugar con todo lo que le habría comprado entre Jessica y él. 

También pensó en Castiel. No sabía ponerle nombre a lo que sentía. ¿Era gratitud por lo bien que se había portado con él, por la paciencia que había tenido y lo comprensivo que se había mostrado en todo momento, o era algo más? Su relación con él, fuera ésta cual fuera, era algo sólo de ellos dos. Se miraban cómplices cuando estaban en alguna reunión, sabiendo lo que pensaban el otro sin necesidad de decir nada. Sabía que no era justo para Castiel porque sentía que buscaba algo más, pero él no podía dárselo. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿cuánto más podía dar él de sí mismo?

 

Salió esa mañana de la reunión de muy buen humor. Las ventas iban genial y Castiel estaba particularmente atractivo con esa camisa celeste. No sabía muy bien por qué eso le ponía feliz, pero así era. Mientras esperaba el ascensor para volver a su oficina, Gabriel y Castiel también estaban a su lado, charlando entre ellos, cuando uno de los de mantenimiento, Benny según la plaquita que llevaba en el pecho, se colocó a su lado. Dean lo miró porque el hombre se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa y él se la devolvió. Parecía que iba a acercarse a él para decirle algo, pero entonces el hombre volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, luego miró a Dean, y se fue. Dean volvió la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Castiel. No parecía enfadado, ni siquiera tenía el semblante serio, simplemente lo miraba. 

Dean no entendía nada. ¿Le habría hecho Cas algún gesto para que saliera corriendo? Castiel debió de notar su desconcierto porque, cuando el ascensor llegó, caminó para adentrarse en él pero se detuvo un segundo a su lado para susurrarle mientras pasaba.

— Debe de haberme olido en ti.

Dean tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, montándose en el ascensor por los pelos, lo que ocasionó que Gabriel se pusiera a bromear con él, pero duró poco porque se bajó en el piso siguiente, dejándoles a solas. Castiel estaba a su lado, un paso por delante, por lo que podía ver su espalda y parte de su perfil.

— No te he dado las gracias por lo bien que te has portado conmigo esta semana. Debo admitir que pensé que me echarías de tu casa, asqueado por mi presencia.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Castiel sólo giró la cabeza, intrigado por las palabras de Dean.

— Porque me di cuenta cuando me dijiste que me duchara, que cambiaste la ropa de la cama y todo lo que había tocado.

— No quería que nada oliera a ese tío.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa confundido con todo.

— Resulta raro de creer cuando ni siquiera puedes besarme —no supo por qué de pronto salieron esas palabras, porque ya se lo había explicado, pero ahí estaban.

— Ya te lo he explicado, Dean —Castiel volvió a girarse para mirar al frente—. Ese es mi punto débil. No he querido besarte porque no quería enamorarme más de ti de lo que ya estaba.

Dean lo miró abiertamente, sabiendo que Castiel no podía ver la expresión que se le había quedado en la cara.

— ¿No querías? ¿Es que ya no lo estás?

Las puertas se abrieron en ese momento y Castiel caminó para salir del ascensor. Cuando estuvo fuera, se giró para mirarle a la cara y responderle justo antes de que se cerrasen las puerta.

— Jamás dejaré de estar enamorado de ti.

Dean había visto cómo se habían cerrado las puertas y él se había quedado allí dentro como una estatua, asimilando las palabras que Castiel le había soltado a bocajarro. Sabía que los besos eran su punto débil, pero de ahí a estar enamorado...

Esas palabras le dejaron una sensación extraña. Le gustaba saber que era de él y de nadie más, que absolutamente nadie podía tocarle excepto él, pero no sabía qué pensar respecto a sus sentimientos. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa... Él no tenía nada serio con Castiel, y posiblemente jamás lo tuviera.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, Dean había cambiado totalmente de humor. Llegó a su despacho y se encerró en él.

 

 

 

El partido de esa noche estaba resultando muy aburrido. Sam y él habían comprado patatas y cerveza para hacer boca antes de que llegara Jess con el niño de casa de una amiga.

— Menuda mierda —Sam se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y se quedó así durante un rato—. Llevan una temporada que más les vale que se hubieran dedicado a hacer punto.

— Sí —fue lo único que Dean respondió al comentario de su hermano.

A Sam esa respuesta le pareció muy extraña, de hecho todo el comportamiento de Dean esa noche estaba siendo raro. Estaba como ausente y no había sacado su ingenio a pasear como solía hacer cuando veían un partido, sobre todo uno tan malo como ese.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces una almeja —se incorporó y dejó el cuenco de patatas sobre la mesa—. Estás inusualmente callado.

Dean iba a decirle que no, que no le pasaba nada, pero ya conocía a Sammy y sabía que no le dejaría en paz hasta que no le hiciera cantar. 

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —se volvió hacia él para mirarle. Cuando Sam afirmó con la cabeza, se replanteó mentalmente lo que quería preguntarle—. ¿Qué habrías hecho si Jess no hubiera estado interesada en ti? Quiero decir, sé que estuviste loco tras ella para que se fijara en ti y que hiciste alguna que otra tontería, pero mi pregunta es, ¿qué habrías hecho si ella no hubiera querido nada contigo?

Sam meditó unos segundos, buscando una respuesta sincera intentando ponerse en esa situación.

— No sé... Supongo que habría insistido hasta haberme dado por vencido.

La respuesta no complació a Dean que volvió a insistir.

— Pero... ¿y si hubieras estado seguro de que ella era la mujer de tu vida? ¿También te habrías dado por vencido?

Sam se encogió de hombros.

— No se puede obligar a nadie a que te quiera, si es eso lo que me estás preguntando —lo miró escudriñándole más—. ¿Es eso lo que te pasa? ¿Te has enamorado de alguna rubia tonta que no te hace caso?

— No —ni era rubia, ni era tonta. No era ni siquiera una mujer. Tampoco sabía si estaba enamorado o no—. Mi duda es sobre si habrías insistido más o no.

Sam le dio un trago a su cerveza antes de responder.

— Como te he dicho antes, no puedes obligar a nadie a que te ame, Dean —dejó el botellín sobre la mesa y volvió a acomodarse para mirar de frente a su hermano—. Eso me recuerda a una chica que conocí en el último año de universidad, Becky.

Dean frunció el ceño porque en el último año Sam ya estaba con Jessica desde hacía tiempo y no se podía imaginar a su hermano siéndole infiel a su chica.

— Nunca me has hablado de Becky. ¿Quién es?

— Becky era una compañera de clase. Era muy evidente que estaba colgadísima por mí. Yo le dejé claro que tenía novia y que jamás podría haber nada entre nosotros porque estaba enamorado de Jessica, pero que podríamos ser amigos si ella quería. Ella aceptó, y al principio fue todo bien. Pensé que me cogía los apuntes y se preocupaba tanto por mí porque bueno... porque era mi amiga, pero con el tiempo descubrí que seguía enamorada de mí, que no podía superarlo y que jamás iba a hacerlo si yo seguía rondando por su vida.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Tuve que decirle adiós, alejarme de ella. Hablé con ella, le dije que la apreciaba mucho como amiga, pero que si seguía a su lado nos íbamos a hacer mucho daño. Así que no volvimos a hablarnos. Con el tiempo, hace unos meses, recibí un email de ella donde me daba las gracias. Conoció a un chico maravilloso, se casaron, tienen una niña y es muy feliz. Si yo no me hubiera alejado de ella, quizás hubiera seguido toda la vida encaprichada de mí, no lo sé. El caso es que yo no podía darle lo que ella necesitaba porque estaba y estoy enamorado de otra persona.

Dean guardó silencio. Esa historia que su hermano le había contado podía compararla con lo que sentía Castiel hacia él. Ya le había dejado claro lo que sentía por él, incluso no le importaba pasarlo mal con tal de satisfacerle. Sabía que sería siempre así, pero el problema era que él no podía darle lo que necesitaba, y pensar que Cas pudiera ser infeliz el resto de su vida porque él estuviera a su lado le partía el corazón. No podía, no podía darle lo que quería, él no... no.

— Dean, ¿estás bien?

Dean temblaba ligeramente. Tenía la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido del salón. 

— No —respondió sin mirarle. Tenía que decirle adiós a Castiel antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y ambos se hicieran daño.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

** CAPITULO 13 **

 

 

 

Estuvo toda la mañana mirando su mesa. Había redactado una carta de despido y la había releído mil veces. Le iba el corazón a mil y tenía ganas de ponerse a vomitar en cualquier momento. No quería decirle adiós a Castiel, pero debía hacerlo. Respiró hondo, abrió la puerta, y puso rumbo a su despacho.

Había esperado al medio día porque así se encontraría con menos gente por los pasillos. No estaba preparado para dar explicaciones y sabía que Castiel aún estaría tras su mesa. Cuando llegó, Samandriel no estaba y la puerta estaba abierta. Castiel se dirigía hacia él.

— Dean. No te esperaba —entonces le vio la cara seria—. ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

— Claro —lo invitó a pasar y esperó a que Dean comenzara con lo que quería decirle.

— Voy a irme de la empresa.

Castiel frunció el ceño porque no se esperaba esa afirmación.

— ¿Qué? —no pudo evitar preguntar—. ¿Por qué?

— No podemos seguir viéndonos, Cas. Sé todo el esfuerzo que has hecho por mí y sé que jamás podré recompensarte ni pagarte por ello.

— No quiero que lo hagas, Dean —respondió serio—. Lo he hecho porque he querido hacerlo no porque vaya a obtener algo a cambio.

— Yo no puedo darte lo que tú necesitas —siguió con el discurso que traía preparado—, y tampoco puedo seguir cerrando los ojos e ignorar lo que sientes por mí porque me lo has demostrado un millón de veces —lo miró.

Castiel no dijo nada. Lo miraba serio sabiendo que Dean se iba.

— Si es por vernos, puedo ponerte la oficina en otra planta o...

Dean no le dejó acabar.

— No. Porque ambos sabríamos que podríamos vernos en cualquier momento. Quiero irme de aquí, Cas, y quiero que sigas con tu vida, que seas feliz, que busques una mujer que te quiera como tú te mereces y te de un montón de niños a los que querer y proteger como sólo tú sabes hacerlo —avanzó hacia la mesa y dejó un sobre cerrado sobre los papeles que había allí pulcramente ordenados—. Mi carta de dimisión. Ya tengo mis cosas recogidas. 

— No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión —no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación porque Castiel ya sabía que no podría convencerle.

— No —no quería mirarle porque sabía que si lo hacía se echaría a llorar.

— Está bien. No puedo obligar a que te quedes ni retenerte a mi lado si no es ese tu deseo —caminó hacia la carta, la cogió pero no la abrió—. Diré en recursos humanos que prescindan de tu contrato y te despidan sin explicaciones. Si lo hacemos de ese modo, la empresa tiene la obligación de indemnizarte por incumplimiento de contrato.

— No hace falta que lo hagas. No me merezco ese dinero.

— Tú has ganado ese dinero con tu trabajo, Dean, y con tus buenas decisiones. Has sido un gran trabajador y esta empresa te va a echar mucho de menos.

Dean lo miró a los ojos, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. 

_¿_ _Y tú, Cas, me echarás de menos?_

— Yo también —fue lo único capaz de decir—. Adiós, Cas.

— Adiós, Dean —se quedó quieto mirando cómo Dean desaparecía pasillo abajo. Quería ir tras él, rogarle para que no se fuera, para que no lo abandonara, pero sabía que Dean también lo estaba pasando mal. Sabía que esa decisión no había sido fácil para él y, aunque le doliera en el alma, debía respetar su decisión. 

Se quedó mirando lo vacía que se había quedado la habitación tras la marcha de Dean.

 

 

 

Dean caminó rápido rumbo a su oficina. Iba con las lágrimas saltadas, con las mejillas ya humedecidas y los ojos rojos de estar conteniéndose. Recogió la pequeña mochila que había llenado con sus cosas y salió de allí. No miró atrás. No quiso, porque si lo hacía, no tendría el valor luego de montarse en su coche e irse.

Bajó por las escaleras para no encontrarse a nadie en los ascensores y llegó hasta el garaje. Se sentó en su coche y miró al frente. Entonces se puso a llorar apretando los labios, intentando contenerse para parar, pero le era imposible. Al fondo, al otro lado del aparcamiento, el coche de Castiel estaba aparcado entre dos columnas. Lo miró fijamente sin verlo. Tenía los ojos empañados por las lágrimas y la visión borrosa le impedía ver nada más que no fuera su propio dolor.

Era la mejor decisión que había podido tomar. Cas no se merecía que siguiera sufriendo por su culpa, que siguiera esperando algo que no era capaz de darle.

Arrancó el motor y se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Sorbió por la nariz y quitó el freno de mano. Tenía que salir de allí ya. Tenía que dejar esa etapa de su vida atrás cuanto antes. Eso era fácil decirlo, pero no sabía si iba a lograrlo.

 

 

 

Su mente no le ayudó en absoluto. Se sentía extraño quedándose en casa un día entre semana por la mañana. Echaba de menos trabajar y lo echaba de menos a él. Le llegó un mensaje al móvil del dinero que le habían dado por la indemnización y flipó en colores. Casi podía comprarse una casa. O emprender de nuevo su viaje lejos de allí. Ya lo había hecho más veces. Podría volver a hacerlo. El ver crecer a John era importante para él, pero no pesaba tanto en su corazón como saber que, en cualquier momento, podía tropezarse en la ciudad con Castiel. 

 

 

 

Quedaban dos semanas largas para Navidad y para que toda esa historia terminase. Estaba deseando terminar con eso del celo para tirar ese odioso juguete a la basura. Sam ya le había preguntado si cenaría el veinticuatro con ellos y Dean asintió, consciente de que el celo le comenzaría como muy tarde el día veintiséis. No obstante, si se adelantaba, como ya le había sucedido en otra ocasión, siempre podía alegar encontrarse con fiebre para tener una coartada con su hermano.

Tampoco le había dicho que había dejado el trabajo. Querrían saber las razones y él no estaba aún preparado para inventarse ninguna. Sam sabía lo que le gustaba ese trabajo, y si lo había dejado debía de ser por algo verdaderamente importante. Lo único que se le había ocurrido para que no sospecharan de pronto de todo el tiempo libre que tenía, fue que le habían dado vacaciones. Cuando pasaran las fiestas, el celo, y todo acabase, seguramente estaría de mejor humor para inventarse alguna excusa plausible. Cuando estuviera libre de todo.

Libre.

 

 

 

La cena de Navidad transcurrió tranquila, con Dean jugando con su sobrino intentando así estar distraído para que no se le notara que seguía con ese extraño humor del que parecía no querer salir, negándose también a compartirlo con nadie más. Era consciente de que su hermano se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien, y él intentaba seguirle las bromas que hacía, pero le costaba reaccionar, y la mayoría de las veces estaba distraído y ausente, centrándose más en el pequeño John que en la conversación que tenían Sam y Jessica.

— Voy a acostar a John. Se cae de sueño —Jessica se levantó y cogió al niño de brazos de Dean—. Además, esta noche viene Papá Noel y si lo ve despierto pasará de largo.

— Claro —Dean esbozó una mueca con los labios. Le dio un beso a su sobrino en una mano y vio cómo Jessica desaparecía escaleras arribas después de haberle dado un beso a su hermano.

— ¿Una copa? —Sam se levantó, cogió dos copas de whisky y las sirvió. Fue bastante generoso con las raciones.

— Gracias —Dean la aceptó, levantó la suya y brindó en el aire—. Por John, y por vosotros, porque sois la mejor familia del mundo —y bebió un buen trago calentándose bien la garganta.

Sam lo imitó.

— Por ti, Dean —hizo una pausa al ver que su hermano lo miraba—, para que te des cuenta de una vez que puedes confiar en nosotros y puedas contarnos qué te pasa.

Dean le dio otro trago a su bebida y se quedó mirando el suelo. Sin pensarlo comenzó a hablar.

— He tenido una... aventura con Castiel.

Sam frunció el ceño.

— Castiel, tu jefe, ¿correcto?

— Sí.

— Bien.

Que Sam no hiciera aspavientos con los brazos ni pusiera cara rara lo desconcertó.

— ¿No te resulta raro que sea un hombre?

— No —Sam se encogió de hombros sin prestarle importancia—. ¿Debería?

— Quizás me he quedado desfasado del mundo —comentó más para sí que otra cosa, pero Sam lo escuchó.

— Quizás le estás poniendo más etiquetas a las cosas de las que realmente tiene. Antes te acostabas con tías y ahora con tíos, ¿cuál es el problema?

Dean se animó a hablar.

— Castiel siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Me ha ayudado muchísimo y siempre lo ha hecho porque ha salido de él, no porque fuera a ganar algo ayudándome. Se podía haber aprovechado de mí, sin embargo no lo ha hecho. Siempre ha velado por mi seguridad y satisfacción antes que la suya propia.

— Y ¿eso es malo? —Sam no lo entendía—. Lo mismo soy yo el que se ha quedado desfasado ahora, pero hasta donde yo sé, todo el mundo busca todo eso en una relación, Dean. Que él te lo haya dado es maravilloso.

— Nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación, Sam. Él no puede quererme si yo sólo estoy de paso, ¿entiendes?

La verdad es que no le estaba entendiendo.

— ¿Piensas volver a irte? —le preguntó, asustado de que así fuera. No quería volver a prescindir de Dean nunca más.

— He dejado la empresa —anunció—. No podía seguir viéndole sabiendo lo que sentía por mí.

— ¿No le amas?

— Yo... —le dio un trago a su bebida—. Todo esto ha sido algo pasajero, Sam. 

— Ah, que ha sido algo por probar, ¿no? —Sam intentaba entender las palabras ambiguas de su hermano.

No, tampoco había sido eso. Era muy complicado explicar si no podía contar más de la mitad. No podía contarle todo ese asunto de la gitana y el conjuro porque si se lo estuviera viviendo, ni él mismo se lo creería.

— Mira, Dean —Sam jugueteó con la copa entre las manos al notar el silencio de su hermano—. Yo no sé qué has tenido con él ni por qué. Dices que él te ama, y tú llevas unas semanas que pareces un alma en pena. Algo te importará cuando has salido pitando de allí y estás tan mal, ¿no crees?

Dean apuró su bebida hasta acabarla.

— Es un buen tío y no se merece que le hagan daño, y mi presencia allí se lo habría hecho.

— ¿Tú estás seguro de que no le quieres? Sé que tienes un buen corazón y que no quieres que nadie sufra por tu culpa, pero tu comportamiento parece ir más allá de la simple preocupación por el bienestar de una persona.

Dean alzó las cejas mirándole.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Sí —respondió Sam sincero—. Medita con la almohada esta noche, Dean, y pregúntate cómo te sentirías si no volvieras a verle nunca más. 

Dean no necesitaba meditar con la almohada para saberlo, pero sí se quedó pensativo al escuchar la siguiente pregunta de su hermano.

— Dean, deja volar tu imaginación y respóndete a ti mismo ¿qué añadirías a tu futuro que ahora no tengas para ser completamente feliz?

 

Dean se acostó en la habitación de invitados en la casa de Sam. Le hizo caso a su hermano y dejó volar la imaginación, no se puso límites, ni se centró en nada; simplemente se dejó llevar.

A su mente llegaron muchas imágenes. Ver crecer a John era algo que le hacía muy feliz. Enseñarle a conducir e inculcarle desde joven que las viejas bandas de Rock eran las mejores. Sam también estaba en su visión, y Jessica, ambos le sonreían. Los veía el día de su boda, esa que se había aplazado para más adelante. Se los veía tan felices, tan contentos, y a él también. Se veía bailar en la boda, sonriendo, viendo a su hermano a lo lejos dando vueltas como un trompo. Él sonreía y se dejaba llevar, volvía la cabeza y veía a Castiel a su lado, también riéndose y con John en los brazos.

Se incorporó de pronto sobre la cama sentándose mientras intentaba aplacar su desbocado corazón. ¿Esa era su felicidad? ¿Que Castiel estuviera a su lado? ¿O es que su cerebro y su corazón, cansados de tanto sufrir, le estaban montando castillos en el aire? 

Suspirando, se volvió a tumbar y se tapó, deseando poder dormirse sin pensar en nada más. Sólo quería que dejara de doler.

 

 

 

Castiel llegó al salón y miró la enorme cristalera que tenía delante. Llevaba un vaso en la mano que había apoyado sobre la rodilla al sentarse en el centro del sofá. Vio el mando del estéreo a su lado y estiró el brazo para apretar el botón de encendido. El [Sarabande de Handel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSAd3NpDi6Q) comenzó a sonar por el principio, tal y como lo había dejado la última vez aunque él no se acordaba. 

Sólo lo iluminaba la luz que llegaba de la cocina. Allí, a oscuras, con esa música puesta de fondo, se preguntó si su vida sería siempre así, si a partir de ahora viviría bajo el recuerdo perpetuo de Dean Winchester, si de ahora en adelante pensaría en él como algo que se cruzó en su vida, como una estrella fugaz en el firmamento y a la que era imposible alcanzar con las manos. Viviría siempre pensando en lo que tuvo, en cómo fue, en lo que sintió entre sus brazos, y en lo que ya nunca más volvería a tener.

Podía haberlo hecho todo de otra manera, podía haberlo engañado, haberse aprovechado de él y haberle contado la verdad cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde, cuando ya no tuviera escapatoria, pero sabía que jamás se lo hubiera perdonado, ni Dean ni él mismo. Jamás hubiera logrado ser feliz sabiendo que había jugado con él. Ahora estaba ahí, solo en la oscuridad, pensando que prefería mil veces ser él el humillado y el hundido a que fuera Dean. Ojalá estuviera cenando esa noche con su familia, jugando con su sobrino, riendo con ellos, volviendo a la vida que tenía antes. De todo corazón le deseaba lo mejor.

Se apartó una lágrima, pero tras esa cayó otra, y después otra, hasta que se encontró con los ojos inundados y un pinchazo en el pecho. Era su destino, su maldición estar siempre solo, ver la felicidad pasar por delante sin poderla alcanzar.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, sentado absolutamente solo en la noche de Navidad, mirando al infinito, pensando qué había hecho él para merecer semejante soledad. ¿Por qué nadie lo quería?

Relajó la espalda sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos, dejando caer las últimas lágrimas por los pómulos. Si ese era su destino, lo aceptaría. Si esa era su vida, le haría frente hasta el final. Quizás, algún día, las cosas volvieran a cambiar para él.

 

 

 

Dean abrió los regalos bajo el árbol con John sentado sobre sus piernas. Fue una mañana de Navidad muy agradable y que disfrutó mucho. Le agradeció a su mente que dejara de pensar durante un rato para poder disfrutar con su familia. Luego se fue a casa, pero antes dio un rodeo con el coche para parar en una de sus tiendas favoritas de dulces y golosinas. Sabía que no cerraba nunca y que ese día también estaría abierto. Ya había llenado la despensa de comida para toda la semana, pero presentía que iba a necesitar alguna que otra chocolatina, y ese sitio era sin duda el mejor. Se lo enseñó Jessica varios meses atrás y para él fue como descubrir la tierra prometida.

Pilló varias clases de bombones rellenos, chocolatinas variadas y caramelos. Pagó, y conforme se dirigía hacia el coche, fue metiéndose el primer bombón en la boca. Una voz que conocía muy bien sonó tras él.

— ¡Dean! —Gabriel, que iba a entrar en la tienda en ese momento, se lo quedó mirando—. Así que conoces este lugar, ¿eh? No hay nada mejor en toda la ciudad.

— Gabriel —le saludó caminando hacia él—. No te había visto.

— Acabo de llegar —la sonrisa en la cara del hombre era auténtica—. Menudo putadón nos has hecho largándote, tío. ¿No hay manera de hacerte volver? ¿Quieres el doble de lo que ganabas? Porque yo te lo doy.

Dean sonrió. Pensar en ganar el doble lo mareaba, pero no, no podía volver allí.

— Tengo... otros planes en mente —respondió sin mojarse demasiado—, pero siempre os recordaré con cariño. Me lo he pasado muy bien con vosotros.

— Y nosotros contigo —le palmeó la espalda.

Sabía que no debía preguntar, pero la curiosidad pudo con él.

— ¿Ya... ha ocupado alguien mi puesto?

— Pues no. El que se ocupa de esas cosas es Castiel y últimamente no parece estar muy centrado.

Dean no quería saber nada de Cas, e intentó irse, pero Gabriel parecía no tener ninguna prisa.

— Le he dicho mil veces que se encargue y me ha dado largas. Algo le pasa. Incluso lleva varios días llegando tarde a trabajar. Eso es muy raro en él.

Sí que era raro, sí, pero Dean no quería quedarse allí más tiempo, así que intentó buscarse la primera excusa que se le pasó por la cabeza.

— Estará liado, habrá venido su familia a visitarle por las fiestas y esas cosas, ya sabes cómo va todo ese rollo. Gabriel, me tengo que... —pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el otro ya lo estaba interrumpiendo.

— ¿Su familia? Castiel hace años que no se habla con ellos, y es lo mejor que podía haber hecho, ¿sabes? Yo le conozco desde el colegio, siempre hemos estado juntos, y su padre era un tirano religioso que más que educar, ordenaba y mandaba con puño de hierro, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Dean asintió, no queriendo conocer ningún dato sobre el pasado de Castiel. Lo último que necesitaba oír era que lo habían maltratado sus propios padres cuando era un niño.

— Su madre jamás se preocupó por él y sus hermanos se aprovechaban de lo bueno que era. Hasta que un día, en la universidad, cambió. No sé qué le pasó, se hizo más fuerte, no sé... quizás ya no pudo más, y se enfrentó a todos ellos. Desde entonces no se hablan, al menos que yo sepa.

Dean intentó quedarse callado porque sabía que se arrepentiría de saberlo, pero no se pudo contener.

— ¿Pasó contigo la Navidad?

— No, aunque le invité. En la oficina se quedó mucha gente y yo estuve un rato. Nos lo pasamos genial, pero luego me llamaron unas amiguitas para una fiesta salvaje y —le guiñó un ojo terminando así la frase—. Me pasé por su casa antes de ir por si acaso quería apuntarse, pero todo estaba en silencio. Conociéndole, estaría meditando tirado en el suelo del salón.

Dean asintió sabiendo que eso era muy probable. Pensar que había pasado solo la Navidad le dejaba un mal sabor de boca y un dolor profundo en medio del pecho.

— Gabriel, tengo que irme, de verdad —logró al fin decir la frase que quería—. Me alegro que te lo pasaras tan genial con esas chicas.

— ¡Qué va! Fui a la fiesta, pero cuando llegué, no te puedes ni imaginar el pedazo de tío que me encontré. Te juro que se parecía al de Arrow. ¿Has visto esa serie?

— Ermmm no —lo miraba sorprendido sin poderlo evitar—. Es curioso, pensé que sólo te gustaban las mujeres.

Gabriel le guiñó un ojo.

— A mí me gusta todo lo que sea hermoso y dulce. Es cierto que prefiero las mujeres, sí, pero hay bombones que no se pueden rechazar sólo por el envoltorio, ¿no crees?

Dean a esas alturas ya no creía nada. 

— No se puede decir que no a nada, Dean —añadió—, nunca se sabe bajo qué piel se esconde el amor de tu vida.

— Sí —fue lo único que atinó a decir. Aprovechó que una chica se acercó a saludar a Gabriel para despedirse y salir corriendo de allí. Cuando se sentó en el coche se quedó mirando al frente pensando que, si Castiel hubiera sido mujer, él se habría alejado de su lado o no. No, no lo había hecho porque fuera un tío sino porque no estaba seguro de poder corresponderle. El caso era... ¿cómo iba a saberlo si jamás llegaba a intentarlo?

Arrancó el coche y puso rumbo a su casa.

 

 

 

Estuvo encerrado sin salir varios días, esperando que su maldito celo apareciera, pero no lo hizo. Un día antes de fin de año Sam le preguntó si lo pasaría con ellos, pero él declinó la oferta, porque todo eso era muy raro. ¿Habría contado mal, o es que al sexto mes desaparecería de pronto? No quiso arriesgarse y no salió, hasta que el día treinta y uno por la tarde, animado por la cantidad de gente en las calles, salió a dar una vuelta. 

Todos solían ir a la plaza más grande de la ciudad para festejarlo juntos. Parecía que todo estaba ya preparado y poco a poco la gente iba llegando. La tarde había ido desapareciendo y la noche trajo un brillo especial en las calles con el alumbrado de las tiendas y ese árbol enorme de la plaza que parecía verse desde cualquier ángulo de la ciudad. 

Dean caminó observando a la gente. Hacía frío y se había subido el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero. Iba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, sintiéndose ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba. 

Caminó un buen trecho, notando el ambiente jovial y juvenil a su lado. Se paró en un semáforo para cruzar cuando dos adolescentes se pusieron a su lado. 

— Harry es tan atento conmigo. Sé que me quiere. Ha empeñado su guitarra para conseguir las entradas con el pase vip para el concierto.

— Tienes suerte, tía —la otra chica, que tenía el pelo multicolor y un pendiente en la nariz, la miraba ilusionada—. Dice mi abuela que si alguna vez encuentro algún hombre que anteponga mi felicidad por la suya propia, que no lo deje escapar nunca, porque ese tipo de hombres sólo aparecen una vez en la vida.

— Tu abuela mola mazo, tía. ¡Deberíamos llevarla también al concierto! Ya ha cambiado el semáforo. ¡Vamos!

Dean se quedó de pie en la acera, viendo a las dos chica cruzar hasta alejarse al otro lado de la calle. El semáforo volvió a cambiar y los coches comenzaron a circular pasando frente a él. Dio un paso hacia delante sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. La cabeza le iba a toda velocidad y el corazón le latía desbocado. El claxon de un coche lo hizo reaccionar y miró hacia un lado. De pronto se sintió ligero, liviano, como si todos los problemas que tenía hubieran desaparecido, como si ya no importara nada, como si la pieza del puzzle que le faltaba para completarlo se hubiera encajado sola de pronto.

Cerró los ojos y ya no hubo nada más. 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

** CAPITULO 14 **

 

 

**** Dean miró hacia un lado para ver cómo el coche se había detenido a escasos milímetros de él, de hecho, el guardabarros le rozaba  el pernil del pantalón . Lo miró y parpadeó, porque de pronto había reaccionado a algo que había sido obvio desde un principio pero él no había sido capaz de verlo. 

Se disculpó con el conductor del coche por el susto que le había dado y se dio media vuelta para salir corriendo.

 

 

 

Castiel estaba tumbado en el suelo. Había terminado una sesión de estiramiento algo intensa y se había quedado allí tirado mirando las led del techo. No le apetecía moverse. Aún tenía en tensión todos los músculos del cuerpo y el cansancio había empezado a apoderarse de él. Llevaba varios días durmiendo mucho menos de lo acostumbrado, lo que hacía casi nulas sus horas de sueño. Sabía que eso era sólo una fase, que ya pasaría, que se acabaría acostumbrando, pero mientras tanto no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de ir a trabajar, y eso era muy raro en él.

Se hubiera quedado tumbado un buen rato más cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ojalá no fuera Gabriel. Lo había escuchado llamarle el día de Navidad para que fuera a la fiesta con él, pero no tuvo fuerzas para abrirle la puerta. Esa noche estaba muy mal, hasta tal punto que terminó llorando, con los ojos rojos y el pecho sobresaltado por los sentimientos.

Acabó sentándose en el suelo y luego se levantó. Gabriel parecía no querer darse por vencido. Ojalá entrara en razón, porque él no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte. Llegó a la puerta, giró el pomo y abrió.

Dean lo miró a los ojos fijamente, con las lágrimas saltadas y la respiración entrecortada. 

— Cas —jadeó intentando recuperar el aliento.  Mientras corría hacia su casa había pensando  en mil cosas para decirle, intenta r explicarle cómo se había sentido durante ese tiempo con él, pero al llegar y verle la cara, su corazón lo simplificó y  lo resumió todo—. Te quiero.

—  Dean —jadeó su nombre, intentando comprender qué quería ahora—. No puedes venir así de buenas a primeras y...

Dean lo cortó.

— Por favor, dime que no es demasiado tarde, dime que sigues enamorado de mí, dime que necesitas besarme de la misma manera que yo necesito besarte a ti.

Castiel lo miró a los ojos. Las pupilas de Dean brillaban mirándole. Parecía tener las lágrimas saltadas y ni siquiera parpadeaba. Con calma, abrió la boca para sentenciar su veredicto.

— No —guardó un segundo de silencio antes de seguir hablando—, no es demasiado tarde —hizo otra pausa notando cómo la expresión de Dean se iba relajando poco a poco con sus palabras—. Sí, sigo enamorado de ti —él también relajó el rostro—, y yo también necesito besarte. Llevo tanto tiempo queriéndolo hacer que...

No terminó la frase porque Dean se le echó encima poniéndole las manos en la cara y acercándose a él hasta unir los labios con los suyos. 

Fue una conexión inmediata y ambos lo notaron. Castiel suspiró tomándose un segundo antes de seguir con el beso. Necesitaba ese momento para aceptar y asimilar que era Dean el que lo estaba besando. No era un sueño, no era otra persona, no era producto de su imaginación. Cerró los ojos incapaz de contener la emoción que sentía. 

Dean lo sintió temblar y lo rodeó con los brazos. Sabía lo que sentía, lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza y él también se tomó unos segundos, respirando levemente por la boca, plenamente consciente del paso que iba a dar.

Se besaron los labios acariciándolos con la lengua, rozándose primero y luego mordiéndose sin llegar a hacerse daño. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un ritual más antiguo que la misma vida. Habían empezado a reconocerse el alma, a acariciarla, a llevar la del otro con cuidado.

Despacio, porque verdaderamente no tenían prisa ninguna, avanzaron hacia el dormitorio sin quitarse las manos de encima. Dean lo necesitaba, pero no de la forma que siempre lo había hecho, sino necesitaba estar ahí por él y para él. Quería verle desnudo por primera vez, tocarle, sentirle, quería saber que ese alfa, su alfa, podía dejarse tocar y dejarse guiar por él. No era cuestión de mandar, era cuestión de confianza y amor.

Castiel se dejó desnudar sin levantar ni un dedo. Cuando Dean le abrió los primeros botones de la camisa y depositó un beso sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, él cerró los ojos, porque no le había besado sólo la piel, sino también el alma.

Se tumbaron en la cama completamente desnudos, con Dean explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo, memorizando cada lunar, cara poro de su piel, dejando un reguero de besos tras él. No era una exploración sexual, esa no era la finalidad de tanto escrutinio; estaban reconociéndose, aceptándose, dejándose llevar por algo que existía dentro de ellos y que era más fuerte que ambos.

Terminaron abrazados, dormidos el uno en los brazos del otro, refugiados dentro de esa enorme cama, tapados con las sábanas y las mantas, creando una cueva protectora alrededor de ellos dos. Fueron demasiadas emociones y tenían que relajarse y tomárselo con calma. Se abrazaron mirándose a los ojos y se durmieron.

 

 

 

Castiel no durmió demasiado rato. Lo despertó el trasero de Dean rozándose sobre su pene. Estaba tumbado de lado, con su pecho pegado a la espalda de Dean y un brazo sobre su cintura. No necesitó terminar de abrir los ojos para saber que el celo de Dean había llegado. No lo había olido cuando se presentó en su puerta, así que era muy probable que acabara de empezar. Se arrimó más a él restregando su erección contra su trasero para que se despertara. Dean gimió, esbozando una sonrisa pero sin llegar a abrir los ojos. Habían dejado una lamparita de la mesilla de noche encendida. Su luz era muy tenue y no les molestó para dormir. Gracias a eso Castiel pudo apreciar que Dean seguía completamente dormido pero que había empezado a restregarse contra él. Se agachó sobre el lóbulo de su oreja y lo besó.

— Aún no estás despierto y ya te estás metiendo en líos —susurró.

Dean lo escuchó. Las palabras tardaron un par de segundos en llegar a su cerebro y que éste comenzara a funcionar. Abrió los ojos como platos y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para mirarle.

— Joder, pensé que ya no lo tendría. Nunca me había retrasado tanto.

— Si confiamos en esa gitana, ésta será tu última vez.

Dean lo miró. Llevaba seis meses luchando contra eso, maldiciendo su suerte y deseando que ese día llegara ya. Ahora que ya estaba en la recta final, sabía que lo echaría de menos.

— Bueno —se incorporó y se hizo un hueco entre sus piernas para ponerse de rodillas—, celebrémoslo por todo lo alto, ¿no? 

No perdió tiempo para agacharse y lamer el miembro erecto de Cas. Acto seguido se lo metió entero en la boca y succionó. Sintió cómo Castiel se ponía tenso y ahogaba un gemido de placer. Le había colocado las manos sobre su abdomen, separando bien los dedos, y lo agarró de sus estrechas caderas para comenzar a acariciarle mientras deslizaba su polla sobre su lengua.

Castiel tenía la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y lo miraba. De vez en cuando ondulaba el cuero, intentando profundizar más en la boca de Dean, intentando hundirse en él de cualquier manera. Había luchado mucho contra ese momento. Ahora no sabía si Dean era consciente de lo que eso suponía. Se incorporó, lo agarró por las manos y lo guió para que se tumbara a su lado. Con un movimiento grácil se colocó sobre él, pero no hizo ningún intento por penetrarle, aun sabiendo que la humedad de Dean ya había hecho acto de presencia y estaba más que preparado. En lugar de eso apreso sus manos con las suyas y le levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Acabó entrelazando los dedos con él y mirándole fijamente a los ojos. 

— Dean, no sé si sabes lo que esto significa. Aún estás a tiempo de marcharte, y no pasará nada, de verdad, podemos...

— Cas —lo interrumpió—. Estoy preparado. Quiero hacerlo —le aseguró—. Quiero unirme a ti y estar toda mi vida a tu lado.

— ¿Estás seguro? —insistió porque no podía creerse tanta felicidad—. Nos vamos a convertir en uno y una vez que empiece no sé si seré capaz de parar.

— Cas —lo volvió a llamar, ahora susurrando su nombre, acariciando al hablar cada sílaba—. Te quiero. Sé que he tardado en darme cuenta de algo que he sentido desde el primer segundo en que te vi, pero ahora que ya soy consciente de todo, te puedo asegurar que no he estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida.

Castiel tragó saliva intentando relajar la garganta. Eso significaba mucho para él. Agachó la cabeza y lo besó en los labios, apresándole la lengua para jugar con ella. Dean elevó las caderas, buscándole, pero él no hizo nada para adentrarse en él. 

— Cas —se deshizo del beso para mirarle seriamente a los ojos—. O me follas ya, o me levanto y me voy a buscar a otro alfa que me reclame —bromeó.

— De eso nada —sonrió colocándose mejor entre sus caderas—. Tú eres mío, Dean. Siempre lo has sido.

— Sí —susurró dejándose llevar por un nuevo beso. Sintió a Castiel arrimarse más a él, hasta que notó una pequeña presión en su entrada. Su cuerpo vibraba, necesitándolo ya, sin esperar un solo segundo más.

Castiel se hizo paso por la lubricada entrada, adentrándose poco a poco mientras controlaba la sensación de hundirse por completo de una sola embestida. Dean lo ayudó levantando las caderas facilitándole el trabajo. Lo quería dentro de él ya y no podía esperar más. 

Se deslizó todo lo que pudo, hasta que estuvo bien enterrado en él. Ellos seguían besándose mientras comenzó a coger ritmo, a salir y a entrar de su cuerpo tomando cada vez algo más de impulso al hacerlo y a crecer dentro de él. Dean lo notó y comenzó a jadear. Era una sensación indescriptible. Nunca jamás se había sentido tan lleno, tan rebosante de energía, tan capaz de hacer algo. 

— Cas, Cas —apretó los dedos con los de Castiel aún unidos sobre su cabeza y levantó las caderas—. Quiero más.

El alfa salvaje y primitivo que había dentro de Castiel reaccionó a sus palabras. Cambió el ángulo de penetración y avivó aún más el ritmo. El sonido de ambos cuerpos chocando entre sí junto con el de sus jadeos llenaron la habitación. Sus pelotas se movían al compás de las embestidas, chocando levemente contra el trasero de Dean. Gruñó varias veces por la sensación tan gloriosa al ver la cara de su omega retorcerse bajo su cuerpo de puro placer. Supo que su momento estaba cerca porque lo olía y también se lo veía en la cara. Dean apretó los dientes pero luego abrió la boca, aunque ningún sonido salió de ella. Ese fue el final de Castiel, cuando los músculos de Dean lo apresaron fuertemente y ya no hubo nada más para él. Comenzó a correrse dentro de Dean, llenándole por completo mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo abriéndole más a su tamaño.

Dean jadeó bajo su cuerpo. Sentía el semen dentro de él, caliente y muy abundante, llenarle por entero, tanto que supo que incluso se estaba saliendo hacia fuera. Lo sabía porque notaba las nalgas y el final de la espalda mojadas, pero le dio igual. Esa sensación fue tan maravillosa que él también comenzó a correrse mientras arqueaba la espalda subiendo y bajando las caderas. 

Se corrió dos veces seguidas, y fue maravilloso, algo único que pensó que jamás viviría. Cuando cayó laxo y saciado bajo el cuerpo de Castiel, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras hacía pequeños sonidos al fondo de la garganta.

Castiel lo miró soñoliento.

— ¿Ronroneas?

Dean fue a responder que no sabía de qué hablaba. Había hecho esos sonidos sin darse cuenta, pero entonces una presión en su trasero le llamó la atención. La sensación  fue como si la erección de Castiel estuviera creciendo más.

— Cas —jadeó. Movió las caderas hacia atrás intentando alejarse, pero eso sólo provocó un dolor agudo y punzante—. Cas —repitió, ahora en un tono un poco más alto, preocupado porque no entendía qué estaba pasando.

— Shhhhh, tranquilo —Castiel lo había soltado de las manos y le acariciaba la frente—. Esto es lo que me refería antes; la unión entre el alfa y el omega. Debemos quedarnos así un rato.

Dean asintió intentando relajarse. Se sentía expandido y más lleno de lo que su cuerpo podía abarcar. Por suerte Castiel estaba allí para recordarle que todo estaba bien.

— Te quiero.

Dean lo miró. Esa voz tan grave, tan fuerte, tan varonil, no pudo ocultar la emoción y lo sentimientos que se ocultaban detrás de esas dos palabras. Todo su cuerpo se relajó enseguida sabiendo que con Cas a su lado, siempre estaría bien.

— Yo también te quiero —respondió.

Del piso de al lado llegaron varios vítores y cánticos unidos a aplausos y varias botellas de champán al ser descorchadas. Ellos dos se miraron durante un segundo sin comprender, hasta que finalmente Castiel encontró la respuesta. Sonrió y rozó la punta de la nariz con la de Dean.

— Feliz año nuevo, Dean.

Éste sonrió. Se había olvidado por completo de la fecha, de la hora y del resto del mundo. Le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazó, acomodándose a él más aún.

— Feliz año nuevo, Cas.

 

 

 

U N MES Y MEDIO MÁS TARDE

 

 

Resultaba increíble pensar en lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. En ese tiempo que llevaba n oficialmente juntos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas;  s e había ido a vivir con Castiel. Al principio pensaba en mantener su apartamento y quedar en verse a diario, como si fueran una pareja de novios o algo así, pero a los dos días  comprendió que eso no le valía porque se había dado cuenta de que quería y necesitaba dormir con Cas todas las noches,  sin contar que le gustaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, así que lo más cómodo para ambos era vivir juntos.  I nsistió en pagar su parte del alquiler aunque Cas le había asegurado que no era necesario porque el piso estaba ya pagado, así que se ofreció a hacerse cargo de otros gastos. No era necesario, pero Castiel lo dejó porque sabía que Dean necesitaba hacerlo para sentirse a gusto y en su propio hogar. También volvió a Made in Heaven, donde todos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Dean recuperó su despacho y a su secretaria. Le gustaba estar allí, le gustaba ese trabajo, y había encontrado cierta fascinación morbosa en llamar al jefe a su despacho con cualquier excusa, chupársela hasta dejarle las piernas temblando y luego dejar que se fuera a la reunión que tuviera ese día. Lo hacía a maldad, pero a él le encantaba, y a Castiel también aunque le hubiera dicho varias veces lo cruel que era  jugando con él de esa manera .

Quizás lo que más le costó fue decírselo a Sam y a Jessica. Sabía que tenía el apoyo de ambos, pero eso no quitaba que se muriera de la vergüenza al llevarle a su casa y hacer una presentación familiar.

No fue para tanto y Jess y Sam lo aceptaron enseguida, sabiendo lo feliz que estaba Dean a su lado y lo buen hombre que era Castiel. Se alegraban por ellos y no podían estar más orgullosos de Dean por haber roto al fin con ese bloqueo en el que se había encerrado durante semanas.

El celo de Dean desapareció de sus vidas. Estuvieron atentos a los treinta días, pero cuando fueron pasando las semanas, fue más que evidente de que la maldición había desaparecido. Al principio Dean se sintió libre,  muy bien consigo mismo porque había vuelto a ser él, pero tuvo que admitir que ese Dean Winchester del pasado ya no existía, y en cierta manera se había acostumbrado a eso todos los meses. Era una sensación primitiva que no controlaba y era una putada que perdiera la voluntad durante ese tiempo, pero tenía a Castiel a su lado que se hacía cargo de él, y eso le resultaba maravilloso a la par que le ponía mucho. No se lo había dicho, pero había comenzado a echar lo de menos.

 

 

 

Esa noche iban a la ópera. Dean ya se había quejado diciendo que no era una señorona obesa de mediana edad como para ir a la ópera pudiendo ir a un concierto de ACDC a sólo varias manzanas de distancia. Castiel no le dijo nada mientras lo escuchaba porque sabía que Dean era el claro ejemplo de perro ladrador, poco mordedor. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos poniendo algunos de sus cds de música clásica y sabía que iba a gustarle el teatro y el ambiente que se respiraba allí.

Más o menos acertó, porque ir a la opera significaba arreglarse como para una boda, y Dean ya pasaba demasiado tiempo vestido de traje y corbata como para también estarlo en sus horas libres. Cuando vio a Cas se calló la boca y admitió que había sido muy buena idea, porque Cas estaba resplandeciente esa noche.

— ¿Te he dicho que estás muy guapo hoy? —Dean le susurró las palabras al oído mientras esperaban para entrar en el teatro. Se había formado un tumulto poco habitual y estaban tardando más de lo acostumbrado en abrir las puertas y entrar.

— Gracias —giró la cabeza para mirarle y le sonrió—. Tú también.

Dean le devolvió la sonrisa como un tonto.

— Pero tú más —insistió. Le hablaba al oído para que nadie más se enterara de la conversación—. Dime que tienes un abono de un palco para ti solo.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Dean levantó ambas cejas mientras sonreía, dejándole claro cuáles eran sus intenciones.

— Dean —Castiel no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por las claras intenciones de Dean—. No hemos venido al teatro para eso.

— Vaya —chasqueó la lengua como dándose por vencido—. Porque me moría de ganas por chupártela  ahí dentro, mientras todos estos finolis que nos rodean se emocionan con un tío castrado cantarín, yo quería hacer que te corrieras en mi boca hasta no dejar ni una sola gota.

Durante un segundo Castiel cerró los ojos mareado por las palabras y por las intenciones que tenía. Respiró hondo y volvió a abrir los ojos deseando que ojalá nadie más los hubiera escuchado. Fue a decirle algo cuando de pronto sintió un tirón en su chaqueta. Actuó con rapidez estirando el brazo y capturando la muñeca de alguien que parecía tener la mano dentro de su bolsillo.

— ¡Me han quitado la cartera! —se escuchó de fondo a un hombre no muy lejos de él. 

Se volvió para mirar quién diablos pretendía robarle a él también cuando de pronto se encontró con la gitana que, muchos años atrás, había cambiado su vida para siempre. Debía de ser la misma que embrujó a Dean, porque éste la miró abriendo los ojos como platos. 

— Hola, chicos —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Me habéis echado de menos?

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

** C APITULO 15 **

 

 

**** Se formó un tumulto  alrededor de ellos. La gitana, disimuladamente, tiró la cartera que había robado al hombre de antes entre los pies de la gente bien lejos de ella, pero no pudo zafarse de la mano de Castiel, que la tenía bien agarrada por la muñeca.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —un vigilante de seguridad se acercó a ellos y los miró. Miró a Castiel y luego a la mujer—. ¿Hace falta que llame a la policía, señor Novak?

Castiel desvió la mirada que tenía puesta sobre la gitana y la depositó en el fornido hombre que iba con un uniforme y un walkie talkie en la mano.

— Todo está bajo control, Roger. Gracias.

Castiel, sin soltar a la gitana, la arrastró con él y Dean los siguió. Se alejaron de la entrada y se ocultaron en el callejón al lado del teatro. Cuando la mujer se vio ahí, luchó por soltarse pero no lo consiguió. Entonces se dio por vencida.

— ¡Venga, eso es! ¡Sois dos! ¡Podéis conmigo de sobra!

— Cálmate porque no vamos a hacerte nada malo —la tranquilizó Castiel con la voz seria.

— ¡Eso dicen todos!

—  Me llamo Castiel y este es Dean —la cortó—. A mí me echaste un conjuro hace muchos años y a Dean una maldición hace poco más de seis meses. No sé si te acordarás de nosotros.

Castiel le soltó la muñeca y ella se la frotó en un gesto muy dramático.

— Claro que me acuerdo de vosotros —los miró—. Jamás olvido una cara.

— Bien —Castiel se metió la mano en el bolsillo y ella se echó hacia atrás pensando que iba a sacar una pistola o algo para hacerle daño, pero él se limitó a abrir su billetera y sacar varios billetes de los grandes. Luego se los tendió—. Para ti.

La mujer se quedó mirando el dinero fijamente, luego levantó la cabeza hacia él con un gesto desafiante en la mirada.

— No hago trabajos por encargo y tampoco soy una puta —escupió.

— No, sólo robas carteras ajenas —le sonrió Dean.

— Dean... —Castiel lo miró diciéndole así que mantuviera la boca cerrada por precaución.

— Lo que quiero —Castiel volvió a atraer la atención de la mujer—, es darte las gracias, porque sé que si tu no nos hubieras ayudado inconscientemente, nosotros no habríamos terminado juntos.

— Ah —la mujer se relajó comenzando a entender—. No suelen darme las gracias.

— Imagino —sonrió Castiel por primera vez en todo ese rato—. No sé lo que opinará Dean, pero yo le estoy profundamente agradecido.

La mujer se volvió hacia Dean al igual que Cas, y lo miraron.

— Han sido seis meses duros —la miró—, muy duros, pero estoy de acuerdo con Castiel —le sonrió enseñando unas adorables arruguitas alrededor de los ojos—. Gracias.

La mujer asintió mirándole directamente a los ojos. Luego se volvió hacia Castiel y aceptó el dinero.

— Te hice un alfa porque llevabas uno dentro, sino no lo habría intentado. Tú me ayudaste aquella noche y soy yo la que tiene una deuda pendiente contigo —se miró la mano viendo la cantidad de dinero que tenía—. Y ahora vuelves a ayudarme. ¿Por qué?

— Porque gracias a ti he conocido lo más importante que tengo en la vida —respondió simplemente.

Dean lo miró y no pudo evitar identificarse con sus palabras. Habían sido seis meses muy jodidos, pero había merecido la pena cada uno de ellos.

La mujer se volvió hacia Dean.

— Una vez que se han abierto determinadas puertas, es imposible volver a cerrarlas.

Ambos se la quedaron mirando porque no sabían a qué venía ese mensaje porque, aunque había mirado en un principio a Dean, acabó mirando a Castiel mientras se alejaba. 

La vieron sonreír y alejarse de allí hasta que desapareció al fondo del callejón. Ellos volvieron al teatro. El tumulto de la entrada ya había desaparecido y la obra acababa de empezar. 

Ocuparon el palco en silencio, ellos dos solos, y Dean se metió tanto en lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, que se olvidó por completo de lo que quería hacerle a Cas una vez entrasen.

Cuando llegaron a casa, se desvistieron y se metieron en la cama. Cada uno abrazado al otro, felices por estar  juntos .

 

 

 

Castiel  abrió los ojos en medio de la noche.  Se apretó contra Dean y comenzó a besarle hasta que lo despertó. Éste no dudó ni un segundo en seguir besándole, dejándose guiar sin problemas. 

Los besos que se daban eran urgentes, calientes, muy apasionados. Castiel se sentó sobre sus caderas, haciendo que ambas erecciones se rozaran y provocara un jadeo en ambos.  Dormir desnudos siempre era un acierto.

— Dean —jadeó mirándole en medio de la oscuridad de la noche—. Fóllame.

Dean, que hasta ese momento había estado tumbado, se incorporó, alargó el brazo y encendió una de las luces de la mesilla de noche. Luego lo miró.

— ¿Estás bien? —jamás le había pedido que lo follaran. No es que él tuviera ningún problema con la petición, simplemente le había parecido extraña.

— Sí. Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que nunca lo hemos hecho al revés y no entiendo por qué.

Dean sí.

— Porque yo estaba salido como una perra y sólo buscaba que me follaras desesperadamente —abrevió—, y ya luego es algo que no ha surgido, no sé... Pensé que al ser el alfa, siempre dabas tú.

Castiel se abrazó a su cuello  para darle un beso largo y apasionado.

— No —ronroneó sobre sus labios—. Mi misión en esta vida es hacerte feliz, Dean, quieras tú lo que quieras. Y si hubieras querido follarme durante esos seis meses, yo te habría complacido —lo miró a los ojos—. Eso es lo que realmente quiero.

— Tú ya me complaces sin necesidad de hacer nada —le devolvió el beso, aunque no tan efusivo—, pero... ya que te pones —rodó con él por el cama hasta quedar tumbado sobre su cuerpo—, vamos a hacerlo bien.

Dean comenzó a besarle por todo el cuerpo, algo que solía hacer bastante a menudo. Chuparle la polla también estaba en su menú diario. Le gustaba, le ponía oírle jadear y le volvía loco el sabor de ese hombre, pero hoy, tras dos lametazos, siguió su camino hacia abajo. 

Le instó a doblar las piernas y a separarlas un poco más hasta que pudo llegar a su entrada. Sin corto ni perezoso, lo lamió dejando un rastro de saliva tras él. Luego profundizó con la lengua para proceder a dilatarle.

Castiel comenzó a jadear sintiendo la intrusa lengua de Dean abrirse paso en él. Estaba seguro de lo que hacía y verle arrodillado entre sus piernas lo hacía desearle mucho más. Entonces sintió un dedo dentro de él y todos sus músculos se contrajeron por la sensación. Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró, alertado por la reacción de Cas.

— Ni que fuera tu primera vez.

Cas tuvo el atino de mantenerse callado, pero no pudo evitar ponerse colorado. Dean se dio cuenta, se incorporó, y abrió la boca.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó—. ¿Nunca te han follado?

Castiel tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca.

— No.

— Awwww cariño —se echó hacia delante para darle un beso en los labios y ocultar así la sonrisa que no podía esconder de ninguna manera.

— Esa gitana invocó mi parte alfa cuando estaba en la universidad, y ya luego simplemente ni me lo planteé.

Dean arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Llegaste virgen a la universidad?

— Deeean —lo reprendió simplemente diciendo su nombre.

Dean le respondió moviendo el dedo que había dejado dentro de él, haciendo que Castiel se contrajera en el acto. Se lubricó otro dedo y lo deslizó dentro en ese prieto canal.

— ¿Te gusta? —le susurró sobre los labios.

— Sí —jadeó. Había comenzado a mover las caderas al ritmo de la mano de Dean—. Sí.

Los dientes de Dean chirriaron porque oírle era superior a él. Se tumbó a su lado y le tendió la mano.

— Ven —lo invitó a ir con él—. Cabálgame.

Castiel no perdió tiempo en sentarse sobre sus caderas. Guió una mano hacia su trasero y tanteó hasta alcanzar el miembro de Dean. Lo agarró suavemente y lo acercó a su entrada. 

Dean lo ayudó, sosteniéndole las caderas para que poco a poco fuera deslizándose hacia abajo.

La sensación fue única. Castiel se sentía lleno, rebosante de energía y de vida. Tenía la polla de Dean bien hundida en su trasero, hasta el fondo. Sus músculos aún luchaban por adaptarse a él y a su tamaño. Entonces comenzó a moverse.  Al principio lo hizo él solo, empalándose una y otra vez hasta que se agarró la erección y, tras un par de toques, se corrió sobre el pecho  de Dean mientras  lo sentía descarga r dentro de él, llenándole con su semen y marcándole así para siempre.

 

Se dejó caer sobre su pecho sin importarle quedarse pegado o no. Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato, con la erección de Dean aún metida en su trasero. 

Cuando recuperó el aliento, Dean se giró y lo arrastró con él, quedando encima del cuerpo de ese hombre, todo sin salir de su cuerpo.

— ¿Te ha gustado? 

— Sí —sonrió—. Ha sido distinto a todo lo que conocía, pero me ha gustado mucho —parpadeó intentando espantar el sueño que comenzaba a sentir—. ¿Y a ti?

Dean fue sincero con él.

— También. Tienes un culito adorable y muy follable —le guiñó un ojo mientras lo abrazaba. Se había deslizado de su cuerpo y se había tumbado a su lado, ahora ya completamente relajado—. Aunque si te digo la verdad... echo de menos tener el celo.

Castiel comenzó a reírse sin poderlo evitar y Dean se quedó callado, rojo como un tomate. 

— Sé que me quejé mucho —tuvo la necesidad de explicarse al ver que Cas seguía riéndose—. Y sé que pierdo el control de mí mismo, pero era algo, no sé, primitivo, algo que nacía dentro de mí y que no podía parar, y aunque me quejé un millón de veces, en el fondo me gustaba porque me hacía sentirme más unido a ti.

Cas dejó de reírse tras escucharle hablar.

— Dean, tú y yo estamos unidos para siempre.

— Lo sé —sabía que no se estaba explicando bien—. Supongo que echo de menos  no necesitar ninguna excusa si quiero hacerlo contigo en cualquier momento o en cualquier lugar.

— Tú no necesitas excusa para eso —le aseguró—. Nunca.

Dean se arrimó a él y le besó el puente de la nariz.

— Bien —arrimó su cuerpo a él haciéndole notar que estaba erecto.

Castiel lo abrazó, respondiéndole de igual modo, con el pene ya tieso. Ambos se rieron mientras comenzaban a besarse otra vez, entonces se acabaron las risas porque ambos se necesitaban con urgencia.

 

 

D OS MESES MÁS TARDE

 

La boda había sido perfecta; flores por todas partes, familia y amigos en la iglesia presenciando ese momento tan especial y Dean como padrino de bodas. 

Sam estaba resplandeciente. Se le notaba cuánto amaba a Jessica con solo mirarla, y ella no se quedaba atrás. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y por fin había llegado el día en el que unieron sus vidas de manera oficial para siempre.

Castiel lo presenciaba todo desde el primer banco de la iglesia con John en sus brazos. Se habían hecho buenos colegas aunque el pequeño  apenas tuviera algo más de seis meses.

Fue una ceremonia tranquila, muy íntima, con los familiares y amigos más cercanos.

El convite se celebró en un hotel precioso a las afueras de la ciudad, donde había unos jardines enormes, un lago propio y habitaciones que daban a las montañas. La mayoría de la familia de Jessica se había hospedado allí puesto que casi todos vivían muy lejos. Dean y Castiel también habían reservado una habitación para no tener que conducir hasta casa cuando terminara la celebración, que se preveía que acabaría muy tarde.

 

Los novios acababan de inaugurar el baile. Sam, algo patoso, se había pasado semanas practicando el vals que Jessica quería bailar para no destrozarle los pies a su chica el primer día de casados. Y no lo hizo nada mal. Comenzaron a bailar recorriendo toda la pista y luego comenzó a unírseles varios de los invitados.

Dean fue a buscar a su chico. Castiel bailaba a un lado de la pista con el pequeño John. Verle le llenaba de una sensación que le llenaba el corazón haciéndole completamente feliz. 

— Pequeño John Winchester —lo llamó rozándole la nariz con la yema del dedo—. ¿Me devuelve usted a mi chico o tengo que ponerme celoso?

— El joven Winchester y yo estábamos manteniendo una charla transcendental acerca de no vomitar nada de su potito al menos hasta que la mamá de Jessica se quede con él esta noche —le dio un beso al niño en la mejilla—. Entonces puedes vomitar todo lo que quieras.

— Un momento de atención —la voz de Sam a través de los altavoces captó la atención de todos los asistentes—. Jessica y yo queremos agradeceros vuestro apoyo, vuestro amor y vuestros regalos —se rió haciendo reír al resto—. No, en serio. Gracias por estar aquí celebrando este día tan especial con nosotros, pero quiero agradecer especialmente a Dean, mi hermano, por haber sido el mejor hermano que he podido tener —lo buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarle—. Te quiero, tío.

Normalmente Dean se habría muerto de la vergüenza, pero llevaba varias copas encimas, y además, estaban tan contento por su hermano, que le dio igual que todas las miradas se hubieran posado sobre él. En respuesta, se limitó a alzar su copa y a asentir mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Sam.

— Dean... esta canción es para ti —se dio la vuelta y dio la señal para que la música comenzara a sonar.

Las primeras notas de [Heat of the moment, de Asia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAA88Iv9Yzw), inundó la sala, haciendo que muchos volvieran a la pista a bailar. Dean sonrió sabiendo lo bien que lo conocía su hermano. Esquivó a la gente que había saltado ya a la pista de baile y llegó donde su hermano que en ese momento bajaba de un salto del escenario. Ambos se abrazaron palmeándose la espalda, orgullosos de ser  hermanos porque, aunque habían tenido una vida dura, ellos siempre se habían apoyado por encima de todo.

Dean intercambió unas palabras con Sam, abrazó a Jessica que llegó donde ellos en ese momento y cruzó de nuevo la pista para volver al lado de Castiel. Éste seguía con John en los brazos, bailando suavemente con él, enseñándole al niño a sacar la lengua. Le gustaba verle juntos y algo dentro de él estallaba en mil pedazos cuando los veía porque no podía ser más feliz. De pronto se sintió extraño, fue una sensación que conocía bien aunque hacía muchos meses que no sentía. No podía ser. ¿No se suponía que ya no estaba bajo ninguna maldición? ¿Entonces por qué había comenzado a sentir el celo otra vez?

Buscó con la mirada a Castiel, que había caminado hacia otro lateral de la pista donde estaba la madre de Jessica. Le dejó al bebé en brazos tras hablar brevemente con ella y volvió para esperar a Dean. Entonces lo olió. Sus miradas se cruzaron en medio de la pista, la suya de interrogación y la de Dean de no tener ni la más remota idea de por qué estaba pasando eso, pero ahí estaba. Había comenzado a sentir las nalgas mojadas.

Caminó rápido hacia Castiel y éste lo recibió agarrándole del brazo, completamente preocupado.

— Cas... —no terminó la frase porque Castiel ya lo sabía.

— Lo sé, te he olido —confesó. No había sentido esa sensación desde el último celo de Dean. Él no tenía un súper olfato, ni una habilidad especial, ni un sexto sentido; eso era algo que sólo había desarrollado con Dean, con su celo, con el olor que desprendía con la maldición.

Antes de conocerle había desarrollado un don de saber oler a un alfa, a un omega y un beta a la legua porque estaba buscando a su omega, pero una vez que lo había encontrado y que la maldición había acabado, sus sentidos se habían relajado. Hasta ahora. Oler a Dean  había activado a la bestia que había estado d urmiendo  dentro de él.

— Vamos —lo agarró por el brazo intentando no llamar la atención y sacó a Dean de allí—. Salgamos de aquí.

Iban por el pasillo para coger los ascensores cuando Dean comenzó a sentirse realmente mal. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la tendió a Castiel, que se la puso sobre el hombro. Dean siguió abriéndose el chaleco y remangándose las mangas hasta los codos. Tenía mucha calor.

Habían llegado a los ascensores y se habían montado en uno que tenía las puertas abiertas. Apretaron el botón y se miraron mientras comenzaban a ascender hacia la planta donde tenían la habitación

— ¿Cómo estás?

Dean se lamió los labios antes de responder.

— No sé... había olvidado lo que es esto. No entiendo por qué me está sucediendo —lo miró—. Te prometo que no he molestado a ninguna otra gitana ni nada...

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿No recuerdas lo que te dijo? —al ver que Dean lo miraba sin decir nada más, se lo explicó él—. Que una vez que abres determinadas puertas, es imposible volver a cerrarlas.

Dean asintió entonces recordando. Quizás se había relajado más de la cuenta o había sido la bebida, no lo sabía. Aunque también podía ser el haber visto a Cas con su sobrino. No podía negar que verle con el niño en brazos provocaba reacciones muy peculiares en él. Recordarlo le hizo gruñir. Se giró para mirar a Castiel y la boca se le hizo agua. Él también se había quitado la chaqueta y se había remangado las mangas de la camisa. No llevaba chaleco como él, por lo que la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel. Ese hombre era un pecado y pensarlo le hizo desearlo mucho más. 

Castiel levantó en ese momento la mirada que había mantenido fija en el número que indicaba por el piso que iban y levantó una ceja.

— Dean... no. Detente.


	16. Chapter 16

 

** CAPITULO 16: EPÍLOGO **

 

 

 

— Dean... no. Detente.

Dean se le echó encima, arrinconándole contra el cristal del ascensor mientras le devoraba los labios y se restregaba contra él. Castiel sólo pudo resistirse unos segundos, porque al final el olor de Dean pudo con él, arrastrándole sin piedad al lado oscuro. Lo agarró por debajo de las nalgas y lo aupó sosteniendo su peso hasta que Dean le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Se dio la vuelta con él en brazos y lo acorraló contra el cristal donde había estado apoyado segundos atrás.

La espalda de Dean impactó de lleno pero no se hizo daño. En ese preciso momento se le podía caer el hotel encima que posiblemente no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

Las puertas se abrieron y por fortuna no había nadie esperando porque se podían haber metido en un lío por escándalo público.

Llegaron a trompicones a la puerta de la habitación. Castiel tecleó el número y ésta se abrió con un golpe seco hasta chocar con la pared de detrás gracias al empujón que le dio Dean. 

La habitación era grande y espaciosa, con un cuarto de baño digno de una película de James Bond. Hacia allí se dirigió Castiel para apoyar a Dean sobre esa larga encimera de mármol que continuaba al lado de los lavabos. 

Estuvieron varios minutos devorándose la boca, tocándose por todas partes. Castiel sentía esas piernas alrededor de su cintura apretarle fuertemente y él respondía rodeándole en un apretado abrazo.

— Cas —Dean jadeó su nombre sobre sus labios—. Te necesito.

Castiel asintió separándose lo mínimo de él.

Dean se bajó de un salto de la encimera y se dio la vuelta. Mientras se miraba al espejo que había sobre el lavabo, comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y los botones del pantalón. Luego se los echó hacia abajo arrastrando también la ropa interior. Sin miramientos, se inclinó hacia delante y se ofreció por entero a Castiel, que estaba a poca distancia de él, maravillado por el espectáculo.

El olor del celo de Dean le embriagó los sentidos. Cayó de rodillas tras él, le separó las nalgas con las manos y lamió con la lengua toda la humedad que rezumaba de su trasero.

El cuerpo de Dean se estremeció por la sensación. Volvió la cabeza para contemplar ese maravilloso espectáculo. Pensaba que Castiel se colocaría tras él y lo follaría sin piedad. Esa imagen le gustaba, pero esa de estar lamiéndole de arriba abajo era incluso mejor. Se agarró al borde del lavabo y se miró en el espejo; sudaba a mares, tenía los labios separados y respiraba a través de ellos. De vez en cuando cerraba los ojos, según fueran de intensos los besos de Castiel. Había deslizado la punta de la lengua dentro de él, lamiéndole toda su excitación. Se observó detenidamente, con sus pupilas verdes brillando bajo los focos del techo y sus carnosos labios separados respirando a través de ellos. 

Castiel se irguió en ese momento y se puso en pie tras él. Ambos se vieron reflejados en el espejo. Dean se dio la vuelta para verle directamente, besarle en los labios, y saborearse a sí mismo de paso. La mezcla de ambos era explosiva, haciéndole arder mucho más. Castiel lo guió hacia la cama mientras iban quitándose el resto de la ropa. Se tumbó sobre la colcha y esperó a que Dean llegara a él. 

Dean Winchester se recreó sobre la cama. Parecía un animal salvaje, seguro de sí mismo, sexual hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Llegó hasta Castiel y se sentó sobre sus caderas, apresando la erección de ese hombre entre sus nalgas.

— ¿Qué he hecho yo para tener tanta suerte y conseguir al mejor hombre del mundo?

Castiel no supo qué responderle. Él pensaba lo mismo y ahora era incapaz de imaginarse la vida sin Dean a su lado. Lo agarró de los muslos y tiró de él lo suficiente para incorporarle. En cuanto su erección se vio libre, se irguió buscando de nuevo su calidez. Con mucho atino, porque conocía ese cuerpo demasiado bien, lo volvió a bajar sobre sus caderas guiándole con las manos y separándole de paso las nalgas. Poco a poco fue adentrándose en él y, cuando estuvo totalmente hundido, resopló conteniéndose por no correrse en ese mismo instante. Entonces levantó la cabeza, percatándose de que no le había respondido a la pregunta.

— Tener ese culito tan adorable —respondió bromeando.

Dean levantó una ceja. Fue a incorporarse falsamente molesto porque ahora no estaba hablando en broma, pero Castiel lo detuvo sentándose en la cama sin salir de él, instándole a que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. Cuando lo tuvo como él quiso, comenzó a moverse lentamente, a fundirse en él mientras lo abrazaba uniendo pecho con pecho.

— Lo cierto es —comenzó entre beso y beso a lo largo de su cuello—, que el afortunado soy yo, Dean, porque jamás soñé con conocer a nadie como tú —dejó de besarle y lo miró a los ojos—. Te soñé un millón de veces, pero jamás imaginé que pudieras ser real. Hasta ahora.

A Dean le gustaba oírle decir todo eso, no por regalarle los oídos, sino porque sentía tantísimas cosas y lo quería tantísimo, que la mayoría de las veces no encontraba las palabras necesarias para explicar lo que realmente quería decir. No se le daba muy bien hablar de sus sentimientos, nunca había sido su punto fuerte. Estaba emocionado por sus palabras, se le notaba, y no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

— No sé qué decir —susurró impactado, incapaz de hilar más de tres palabras seguidas.

— Di lo que sientas —Castiel le conocía bien, por eso no quiso presionarle.

— Te quiero —respondió simple y llanamente.

La sonrisa de Castiel llenó toda la habitación.

— ¿Ves? —frotó la nariz con la suya—. Con eso bastaba —no podía ocultar el orgullo hacia él en su voz—. Yo también te quiero.

Aprovechando que lo tenía tan cerca, Dean comenzó a besarle de nuevo y a mover las caderas, haciendo que saliera y entrara en él. A partir de ahí sobraron las palabras. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse siguiendo por donde lo habían dejado, reclamando lo que era suyo por derecho propio.

Castiel separó un poco el cuerpo, echándose hacia atrás dejándose caer con los brazos estirados y las palmas de las manos sobre el colchón. La visión de Jensen cabalgándole era sublime, con su pene erecto entre ambos cuerpos, duro, y rezumando humedad en la punta. Volvió a abrazarse a él para apretarle más contra sí mismo. Le quedaba muy poco y no quería acabar porque jamás tendría suficiente de él. Entonces Dean movió las caderas haciendo que todo estallara en mil pedazos; Castiel se agarró abrazándole, uniendo pecho con pecho mientras se corría dentro de él. Notaba las yemas de los dedos de Dean clavadas en sus omoplatos. Gruñó mientras terminaba de llenarle con varias sacudidas.

El cuerpo de Dean se contrajo en ese momento, estrechando el abrazo y comenzando a correrse él también sobre el abdomen de ambos, llegando las gotas blancas hasta casi el pecho. Sentía como si hubiera salido disparado y ahora se encontrara flotando en una nube. Entones sintió esa presión en el trasero que tan bien conocía. Echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Castiel con una ceja levantada.

— Pensé que una vez que ya me habías reclamado eso desaparecía.

— Yo también lo pensaba —respondió falto de aliento—, pero se ve que a mi cuerpo le gusta repetir.

Ambos se rieron por la respuesta.

— Mejor —Dean lo volvió a abrazar quedándose sentados y unidos, cuerpo con cuerpo—. Para que no haya ningún tipo de duda.

La presión y la penetración en esa postura era total y algo incómoda debido a la situación, pero Dean no dio muestras de estar incómodo. Ellos siguieron besándose sin importarles nada más. Estaban juntos y sería para siempre. Ya jamás volverían a estar solos nunca más.

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

Castiel se removió entre las sábanas y apagó el despertador que llevaba un minuto sonando. Se giró bajo el edredón nórdico y se dio la vuelta para abrazarse a la espalda de Dean. Apenas lo hubo tocado se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Se incorporó, encendió la luz, y le puso la mano en la frente.

— Dean —lo llamó con suavidad.

— Hmmmmm —Dean se removió. Tenía mala cara y algo de ojeras bajo los ojos.

— Dean, tienes fiebre —salió de la cama y volvió a abrigarle con el edredón hasta el cuello.

— ¿Qué? —se incorporó acto seguido—. Estoy bien.

— Quédate en la cama —le ordenó—. Voy a traerte algo caliente para que te tomes una pastilla. 

Dean lo hubiera desobedecido si se hubiera encontrado del todo bien, pero tenía que admitir, aunque fuera para él mismo, que se encontraba algo mal.

Castiel llegó varios minutos más tarde con una taza sobre un plato y una pastilla al lado.

— Tómate esto y quédate en la cama todo el día —esperó a que Dean se incorporara para continuar vistiéndose.

— ¿Qué? —negó con la cabeza mientras tragaba la pastilla sin necesitar líquido ni nada—. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Tengo que preparar la reunión con los chinosjaponeses esos —miró al frente—. Los chineses —meditó sus propias palabras—. O Japonos.

— Son coreanos, Dean. Y no vas a ir hoy a trabajar —Castiel se puso la camisa y comenzó a anudarse la corbata—. Te vas a quedar en cama y vas a dormir todo lo posible. 

Dean puso mala cara porque había oído ese tono en la voz de Cas que significaba “ _yo mando aquí y pobre de ti si no me haces caso.”_

— Como quieras, Cas, pero te las verás con mi jefe.

Castiel dejó de atarse la corbata y levantó una ceja mientras lo miraba. Él era su jefe, así que algo tramaba. Fuera lo que fuera, no iba a conseguirlo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu jefe? —le siguió el juego.

— Es un tío amargado que está todo el día en su despacho, trabajando, de reunión en reunión y con un humor un tanto raro. No le va a gustar nada que no vaya hoy.

Cas disimuló una sonrisa mientras alcanzaba la chaqueta. Se la puso y se inclinó hacia delante para darle un beso en la frente.

— Ya hablaré yo con tu jefe para decirle cuatro cosas —se irguió—. Tómate otra pastilla dentro de seis horas.

Dean hizo una mueca con la boca mientras dejaba el té sobre la mesilla. No se había salido con la suya y Cas no le había seguido el juego. Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que ser un niño bueno, tumbarse y descansar.

 

 

 

Castiel le mandó varios mensajes a lo largo del día para preguntarle cómo estaba y, en todos ellos, Dean le aseguraba que estaba muchísimo mejor.

Cuando Castiel regresó por la noche a casa, Dean estaba literalmente ardiendo en fiebre. Todo indicaba que no se había tomado la pastilla ni tampoco había comido nada.

Enfadado más con él por haberse dejado engañar como un tonto, Castiel se hizo cargo de todo; le dio otra pastilla, le preparó algo ligero para comer y le aplicó paños en la frente para bajar la temperatura. A la mañana siguiente, cuando la fiebre de Dean apenas había bajado unos pocos grados, llamó a Samandriel para cancelar todas sus citas del día. El joven le recordó que, a media mañana, tenían la comida con los coreanos, pero Castiel no dio su brazo a torcer. Llamó él mismo para pedir disculpas y aplazar la reunión.

 

 

 

Dean parpadeó confundido cuando se movió bajo las mantas. Le dolía todo y estaba completamente sudado. Se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza tras otra hasta dejarle sin conocimiento.

Castiel no estaba en el dormitorio. Quizás no había vuelto del trabajo. Quiso incorporarse, pero toda la habitación le dio vueltas. No fue hasta el cuarto intento cuando logró sentarse sin que le explotara el cerebro. Se hubiera quedado así un buen rato más, pero oyó teclear en el salón. Castiel solía escribir así cuando estaba demasiado concentrado en algo. Se envolvió en el edredón y se aventuró a salir de la cama.

Tal y como ya se había imaginado, Cas estaba allí, sentado en el sofá, con las piernas estiradas sobre la mesita y el portátil sobre sus muslos. Cuando lo vio aparecer frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces levantado?

Dean se arrastró hacia él y se dejó caer a su lado.

— Hoy has regresado pronto, ¿no? —miró hacia las enormes cristaleras pero las cortinas estaban corridas y no podía determinar qué hora era exactamente. Una ligera llovizna parecía caer sobre las ventanas—. ¿Ya me puedo tomar la pastilla que me dijiste?

Castiel volvió a fruncir el ceño. 

— Dean... eso fue ayer. 

— ¿Ayer? —lo miró confundido. Estaba totalmente desubicado del tiempo.

— Sí. Ayer te tomaste la pastilla cuando me fui y ahí te quedaste. Cuando volví, estabas ardiendo y tuve que aplicarte paños fríos por la frente y por todo el cuerpo. Ahora son las cuatro de la tarde.

Dean procesaba la información según se la contaba, hasta que se percató de una cosa. Dio un salto a su lado y lo miró preocupado.

— ¡Cas! ¡La reunión con los chinos!

— Tranquilo, la he cambiado de día —lo tranquilizó—. Y te repito que son coreanos.

— Pero... esa reunión es muy importante. ¿Por qué la has cambiado?

Castiel cerró el portátil y lo dejó sobre la mesita mientras se giraba hacia él.

— No podía irme a la reunión y dejarte con tanta fiebre —admitió.

Dean apretó la mandíbula. 

— Estás loco. Esta reunión es muy importante y ese acuerdo con ellos lo es más aún. 

— Ya —no iba a discutir con él porque sabía lo terco que era—, pero tú eres más importante que esa reunión y es cierto que estoy loco, pero por ti, así que...

Era imposible enfadarse con él cuando ponía esa expresión en la cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Se tumbó a su lado y se acurrucó contra su pecho. 

— Huelo a oso —admitió cuando apenas llevaba unos segundos sobre él.

— O a tigre —lo corrigió Castiel—. Un tigroso —mezcló las palabras tal y como hacía él.

Dean se rió.

— O un osogre —añadió. Mezcló varias combinaciones más de animales hasta que sintió que le subía la fiebre. Entonces se limitó a quedarse tumbado entre los brazos de Castiel mientras él se hacía cargo de todo. 

Nunca había podido permitirse estar enfermo, al menos no que él recordarse en su vida adulta. Jamás había tenido a nadie con él que lo cuidase y lo mimase y era una experiencia nueva que le gustó. Bien era cierto que era un pésimo paciente, pero sabía que Cas hacía todo lo posible para que se recuperara pronto, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer él era dejarse cuidar. Cerró los ojos y se relajó. Empezaba a encontrarse realmente mal, pero sabía que con Castiel a su lado podría hacer frente a cualquier cosa. Si existía alguien que quisiera arriesgarse para ir al infierno a por él, ese sin duda era Cas. Cerró los ojos y se relajó hasta que se quedó dormido entre esos cálidos brazos.

 

 

La reunión con los coreanos salió muy bien. Castiel la había aplazado para la semana siguiente y mientras, en ese tiempo, les había ofrecido una pensión completa en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, con todos los gastos pagados y una serie de servicios de los que Dean no había oído hablar en la vida. Fuera lo que fuera, sirvió para que los coreanos estuvieran más que contentos con ellos y aceptaran encantados unir una nueva línea de juguetes de maquillaje para jóvenes adolescentes.

Cerraron el acuerdo antes incluso de que terminara la reunión y luego se fueron todos a comer para celebrarlo. Cuando volvieron a media tarde, más de la mitad de la plantilla, que aún no se habían marchado a sus casas, los felicitó por el camino. Para ellos también era muy importante porque eso significaba una buena campaña para Navidad y unos jugosos beneficios para todos . 

 

Dean se quedó charlando con Anna y con Gabriel en su despacho, enseñándoles los juguetes que había revisado ese día. Seguía con su mismo despacho, con su misma rutina y con su misma tarea. Todos sabían que él y gran jefe eran pareja, pero en nada había cambiado el trato entre ellos. Frente a sus trabajadores, Dean y Castiel eran empleado y jefe, ni más ni menos, y actuaban como tal. Sólo cuando se quedaban a solas dejaban ese papel a un lado. Como ahora; Dean había terminado la explicación que le quería dar a Anna sobre el juego que le había dejado esa mañana sobre su mesa y tras despedirse de ellos, caminó hacia el despacho de Castiel. Le apretaba la corbata demasiado, aunque sus pantalones podían también decir lo mismo. No hacía ni dos horas que habían terminado la comida, pero él ya lo echaba de menos. Llevaba todo el día a su lado, concentrado, metido en su papel de trabajador modélico y ejemplar. Ahora que todo había terminado, necesitaba ver esa otra faceta de Cas que sólo él conocía. Le hervía la sangre imaginando lo que tenía en mente y deseando poder llevarlo todo a cabo.

Castiel dejó los papeles que estaba leyendo a un lado cuando vio la puerta de su despacho abrirse sin que nadie llamara primero para pedir permiso. Eso sólo lo hacía Dean. De todas formas no necesitaba ningún dato más de quién era porque podía oler a Dean desde la otra punta del edificio, y, por su olor, ya sabía qué intenciones traía.

Cuando lo tuvo frente a él lo miró con una expresión interesante en la cara. Dean venía serio, con los labios ligeramente curvados y una ceja levantada. No iba a dejarse engañar porque ya lo conocía.

— Tu olor delata tus intenciones.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa de lobo mientras hincaba las rodillas sobre el suelo frente a él.

— Genial. Me ahorras un montón de explicaciones —y le abrió la bragueta de dos tirones para dejar libre la medio erección de Castiel. Sin vacilar se llevó la polla a la boca.

Castiel jadeó por la visión y por la sensación de esos labios llenos alrededor de su miembro.

— Tengo una reunión de personal dentro de media hora, Dean —jadeó.

— Bien —le lamió el glande como si fuera un caramelo—. En media hora puedo hacer que te corras dos veces y que me folles al menos una vez.

Cas sonrió conteniendo el aliento.

— ¿Sí? —lo cierto es que ya ni recordaba cómo se llamaba.

Dean le guiñó un ojo levantando la cabeza hacia él.

— ¿Apostamos algo?

Castiel no necesitaba apostar nada para saber que todo eso que había dicho Dean era cierto. 

No respondió, no le hizo falta; se limitó a observar la escena mientras se dejaba llevar por esa lengua y ese hombre que tan bien lo conocía. 

Al final se corrió cuatro veces en menos de treinta minutos. Había desaprovechado una buena oportunidad de apostar algo, pero no le preocupaba porque ya lo pillaría cuando regresaran a casa. Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de llegar a la reunión de personal sin que le fallaran las piernas y disimular la enorme sonrisa que Dean le había dejado en la cara segundos antes de marcharse de su despacho mientras se relamía aún los labios. Menudo cabrón.

 

 

FIN

 

 

 


End file.
